She's waiting for you
by Hopes2High
Summary: Being a junior in high school shouldn't be this hard...But it is. RoryLogan. I own nothing.
1. Once A Mary, Always A Mary

Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore have been best friends since they were in diapers. Rory and Logan were inseparable. Rory and Logan practically lived at each others houses they even had keys to each others front doors. Neither of there parents were really home, so from a young age they learned that they needed each other.

There junior year of high school had just started. Rory had a reputation as the girl next door who hung out with the Gang from hell, well that's what the teachers called them anyway. Logan and Rory's best friends Finn, Colin and Stephanie were always together. They all were high class Hartford kids and they felt they could only Trust each other. Stephanie and Colin were a couple. They fell in love in the sandbox, apparently Colin Kissed her and she decked him, Love at first swing they called it. Finn had a fetish for redheads that no one could explain, even though he did make an occasionally pass at Rory every now and then.

"Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Huntzburger" Finn said strolling up to them casually as Rory searched for a book in her locker. "Hey Finn, How are you this morning?" Rory asked. "Wonderful , Love!" Finn said grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like someone got some last night." Colin said walking up. "Ahh, Indeed I did" Finn said patting Colin on the back. Rory rolled her eyes as she continued to search for her Physics book. "Rory, I saw that look!" Finn said pretending to be shocked "You cannot comment on my love of making love until you've experienced it!" "Huh?" Rory said confused considering she had stopped listening . "Oh nothing Ror." Logan assured her as he handed her, her text book. "Life Saver!" She exclaimed as she kissed his cheek waves goodbye to everyone and bolted towards the library.

"Once a Mary, Always a Mary." Finn mumbled. "Hey, Just because she's not easy liked the rest of the girls in this school doesn't mean she's a Mary." Logan said defensively. "I am not easy thank you very much and are you talking about Rory?" Steph walked up kissing Colins cheek . Logan gave her glare. "Oh common Logan!" she said "Rory is head over heels in love with you, She said she's waiting for love. But shes waiting for you." Logan shook his head "This is ridiculous! You guys are crazy!" he said as he walked away. "He'll sleep with every girl under the sun but he won't admit her loves Her" Finn observed.

Logan walked in to the library and searched for Rory, She was where she always was. Sitting at the table but to his surprise she wasn't studying she had her head down in her arms . "Hey" he said pulling the chair out next to her but she didn't look up. Rory Recognized his voice "Logan Go Away, I'm not in the mood" she said quietly but he could tell she was muffling her tears. "Ror, Please. Look at me." She lifted her head up to display her running mascara and puffy red eyes. He hated seeing her cry ever since he was little he couldn't stand to see his best friend cry. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "What do you think? They're not coming home not for my birthday, not for homecoming, not for anything! And oh god! Homecoming that's just the icing on the cake now isn't it!" Logan knew exactly what she was talking about. He parents, though they loved her they weren't really around Rory acted so mature that they figured she could take care of herself and as for homecoming she didn't have a date, Which he didn't understand cause he himself had heard several guys asked her to the dance. "Rory, You don't need them! You have Me!" Logan said confidently. "So I can call you daddy and you'll tuck me in at bedtime?" she said sarcastically. "Well, As a matter of fact I recall tucking you in to bed last year but as for the daddy thing, I'd rather you didn't" He chuckled. Rory smiled "I was drunk you put me in bed because I couldn't walk!" "Potato, Patato" He smirked. "Thanks Logan" She hugged him. As she let go Tristan DuGrey walked up. "Logan." Tristan said "Can I borrow Rory for a moment?" he asked. "Umm, yeah go ahead I have to get to class anyways." He waves to Rory and walked away. If there was anyone in the school that Logan did not want to leave Rory alone with was Tristan DuGrey, He hated Tristan, Finn said it was because Tristan liked Rory and Logan was jealous, Logan didn't think that was it but he did know he didn't like Tristan.

I have a good idea of where I want to take this, But suggestions are welcome ) Reply and tell me what you all think. Hate it, Love it either way!


	2. He Cancelled on Me!

**Thanks everyone for the comments and feedback ) I am trying to take them all into consideration .**

**AND ON TO CHAPTER 2!**

**

* * *

**

The last bell had rung and Rory found Logan at his locker.

"Hey" she said walking up to him. "Hey, So What did Tristan want?" Logan had been thinking about that all day what had Tristan wanted.

"He asked me to Homecoming." Rory said smiling. Logan remained expressionless for a moment but managed to come to his senses quickly "And what did you say? He said trying to hide his concern

"I said sure, I mean after all everyone else has a date except me." she shrugged.

Logan stared at her for a moment then smirked "Well, Remember I don't care who you go with as long as you save a dance for me."

"DUH!" she laughing "Every dance, party or gathering that we've been forced to go to by our parents I've danced with you. Its Tradition. And you don't break tradition."

They stood there for a few more moments before Rory broke the silence "I've got to get to the Paper. Its Thursday so that means Chinese and a movie at my house?"

"Yep, See you around 7:00." Logan nodded and watched her walk away

Logan had finally decided why he didn't like Tristan. Tristan was exactly like Logan. They both had a reputation for being ladies men. However there was a slight difference between the two. Logan was a lot better at keeping his "conquests" as Finn called them to himself. Where Tristan liked to talk about it, with everyone.

* * *

It was about quarter to six when Rory got into her car and checked her voicemail. It was a message from Logan canceling on Chinese tonight. "Logan never cancels on me." she thought to herself. It struck her as odd " He must have a booty call date" she thought knowing her best friends antics with women.

As she was driving home Rory dialed Stephanie's number "Hello?" Stephanie sounded distracted

"Bad Time? I can call back." Rory asked

"Rory, No me and Colin were just messing around. I mean it can wait." However, In the background Rory could hear Colin whining in disappointment about Stephanie's decision "THANKS A LOT RORY!" she hear a angry Colin yell

"So what's up?" Steph asked Rory. "Do you happen to know who Logan has a date with tonight?

"Umm ..No one I just talked to him He's home." Steph sounded confused. "Logan cancelled on our plans tonight to sit him by himself?" Rory only asked because she knew his parents were in Europe for the month.

"I am sure he has a good reason" Steph reassured her. "I'll talk to him tomorrow give him his space." Rory told her as she hung up with Stephanie.

* * *

Logan sat in his bed room staring at the ceiling. He picked up a remote that turned on the radio.

Rory just got into her empty house. The maid was off for the night because usually Logan spent Thursday nights with her. She turned the radio on to make some noise in the house.

"_**It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you"**_

Rory Listened to the song. "Aww this is a cute little song." She thought to herself then dismissed her thought and went upstairs to change out of her uniform.

Logan however, was listening to the same exact song. He didn't dismiss it as a cute nonsense song he felt remarkably close to the lyrics of the song. But he still couldn't manage to figure out what was bothering him.

* * *

Alright, Hate it? Love it? ALL COMMENTS ARE APPRICATED. I wrote it quickly so sorry if the grammar and spelling is horrible. Oh! And sorry if the story is dragging. In the next few chapters things will come together.

Song: Christy Carlson Romano "Could It be"


	3. Avoiding

**I have off for exams at school so I have been able to update twice today…Hope you like )**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Through out the next few days Rory had been avoiding Logan, she didn't know if he was mad at her or not so she thought it was best to leave him to clear his head. However, As she avoided Logan she hung out more and more with Tristan.

"Finn, Does Rory hanging out with Tristan bother you?" Logan asked Finn casually at lunch as he glared across the lunch room at them.

"We are on this again?" Finn asked. "Well, There going to homecoming together and they've been hanging out an awful lot lately." Logan informed him. "Logan, I don't see the problem."

"Finn, You love Rory like a sister Just Like I do and Tristan is a sweet talker I don't want Rory to do something she's not ready for.."

"Just like a sister?" Finn replied skeptically. "What?" Logan questioned. "Nothing, but anyways I think you should talk to Rory." Finn suggested.

"Oh! Yeah, Cause that won't embarrass her." Logan scoffed. " I could have Steph do it."

"Have Steph do what?" Stephanie asked as she sat down in the Chair next to Logan. "Talk to Rory, about sex and not doing it unless your ready." Logan told her.

"No can do." The two boys looked at her strangely. "Look I know your thinking girls talk to girls about that Kind of stuff, and they do but I wouldn't be the one to talk to her about that. I lost my virginity when I was eleven, I defiantly wasn't ready. It would make me a hypocrite." She explained to them.

"Guess Logan here is going to have to do it." Finn patted Logan on the back and smirked. "Good Luck" Steph said and she stood up and walked away.

"I don't want to embarrass her." Logan said. "Logan, You were there for her when she had to go bra shopping for the first time, You were there when she got her period for the first time, You were the girls first kiss for god sakes. Your not going to embarrass her more then she already has been." Finn assured him

Logan Thought back:

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**"_Rory, Come out of there please!" Logan yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door. _**

**"_NO! and I am never going to come out I am going to move into my parents house in Virginia so I don't ever have to see you anymore!" _**

**"_Rory! I am not going to laugh at you! I took health class…Getting your period is part of what makes you a girl!" _**

**"_But why Did it have to be you that was here when it happened why not Steph or Why couldn't I have been alone." He could hear her sobs through the door._**

**"_Rory please open the door" His voice was gentle and calm. Rory unlocked the door and Logan cautiously walked in to see her sitting on the bathroom floor. _**

_**He put his arm around her "Rory, I was here because when something like this happens you need your best friend. I am a guy and I can't tell you what kind of pad works best but I can tell you that I am going to be here for you when you need me. That's what being a best friend is."**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"Yeah, Finn your right." Finn raised an eyebrow " I need to talk to her." he said as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

Walking down the hall he saw Rory at her locker. "Hey Ror, I have to go class but can you come over tonight say around 6? I have something I need to talk to you about. It's kinda important."

Rory looked at him "Yeah, of course I'll be there." she said watching him walk away.

Rory walked to study hall, "I wonder what he wants to talk to me about, I hope it's nothing serious." Just then Tristan walked over to her.

"Hey Tristan" she smiled "Hey Rory, So Homecoming is next Friday you have your dress yet?" "Yes, Its black and sparkly so it doesn't matter what color flowers or anything." "Good To know" Tristan smiled "Well I got to go work on my article for the paper. Talk to you later"

Rory liked Tristan he was a nice guy, But she wasn't attracted to him. She knew his reputation and she didn't think she could ever be involved with a guy who had so much experience.

"But look at Logan he's slept with almost every girl in school and he's your best friend" she thought to herself as she pretended to be reading a book in study hall. "Yeah, best friend." she whispered to herself. But she wasn't the only one who heard it. Colin tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" He said trying not to laugh. "Its fine Colin, How is everyone?" "I am fine, Steph is Fine, Finn is well Finn he's physically Fine, The mental aspect is still a little cloudy though."

Rory Laughed and said "But you have to love him." Colin looked Rory in the eyes she was hiding something. "So Fess up, Why are you Avoiding Logan?" he said inquiringly. "I'm not avoiding Logan, In fact I am going to his house tonight." "Oh, Really?" Colin asked. Rory nodded.

* * *

Quarter to seven Rory finally appeared at Logans house. Logan expected nothing less, she was never on time for anything. She blamed it on The Gilmore Code but in all reality she just couldn't keep track of time.

"LOOOOOOGAN!" Rory yelled as she let herself in to the Huntzburger mansion. "Hey!" Logan said walking down the stairs.

Rory ran to Logan and hugged him. "I missed you! We haven't talked in almost two weeks. Even when we are fighting we talk to each other everyday. When I am half way across the world on vacation we talk everyday!" she rambled. "Alright Ror" he said letting go of her "I get it. Us not talking is bad." he smirked.

The went into the living room and sat on the couch. "So, I'm Hungry." Rory said. "Chinese or Pizza?" Logan asked as he pulled out his cell phone to order. "Pizza, Mushroom and cheese please."

After Logan Ordered he turned to Rory "30 minutes" she nodded. "So I have to talk to you Logan" he said seriously. "Is everything alright? Her face showed concerned.

"Yeah I just, umm.. I know your going to homecoming with Tristan ." Rory nodded " And well I just want to make sure your not going to let him talk you into anything your not ready for."

Rory froze. "He can't possibly be talking about what I think he's talking about" She thought to herself. "Are you asking me if I was considering have sex with Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Yes." he said. They were both quiet for a moment "Well Logan…" Rory began.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I AM GONNA STOP THERE…A BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER…HATE IT LOVE IT? Comment )**


	4. It's you

I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE ALL THE REVEIWS!

BUT NOW ON TO THE STORY….

* * *

"Yeah I just, umm.. I know your going to homecoming with Tristan ." Rory nodded "And well I just want to make sure your not going to let him talk you into anything your not ready for."

Rory froze. "He can't possibly be talking about what I think he's talking about" She thought to herself. "Are you asking me if I was considering have sex with Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Yes." he said. They were both quiet for a moment "Well Logan…" Rory began, she was in shock. Logan could see the hurt in her eyes from his question.

"Logan" Rory tried again to speak. "I cannot believe that you would ask me that!" her voice was getting louder. Logan saw the hurt change to anger in her eyes. "Ror, I'm your best friend I just want what's best for you." He said trying to calm her down.

"MY BEST FRIEND!" she said standing up. "My best friend wouldn't ask me such a stupid question! My best friend would know that I was fourteen before I had my first kiss! My best friend wouldn't think I was so easily influenced!." She was furious with him.

Logan let her words sink in, "Tristan is really experienced. He has a way of getting smart girls to go against there better judgment."

"Getting girls to go against their better Judgment, He must have learned that from you." Rory said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked. "You heard me. Your no better them him Logan." Logan sat on the couch confused.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me!" Rory yelled. "I know about your reputation Logan. Do you honestly think that just because I'm your friend the other girls don't tell me? They tell me, they tell me everything." Logan looked defeated. He was just about to speak but he was interrupted.

Just then the doorbell rang. Logan opened the Door it was the pizza guy, He handed him a fifty and shut the door. When he returned to the living room to finish his yelling match with Rory when he realized she wasn't there. He set the pizza down and walked upstairs. The bathroom door was shut and he heard crying. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"RORY UNLOCK THE DOOR!." Logan shouted, but he got no response. "OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" he said again. Still there was nothing. He went to his room and got his keys. He opened the door to find Rory sitting in the corner sobbing.

"So this bathrooms got some memories in it" He said trying to lighten to moment.

_**(FLASH BACK to four years ago)**_

"_**Alright everybody circle time!" Colin Yelled. **_

_**About 20 kids ranging from ages thirteen to sixteen sat around the room **_

"_**You all know the rules, Spin the bottle, once the bottle stops the you and the person closest to the bottle of the opposite sex go into the bathroom for 15 minutes." Finn yelled.**_

"_**Finn its seven minutes in heaven not fifteen and Why are we going into the bathroom." Steph said . "Ahh love, you have already found love with my dimwitted friend Colin, Others like myself have no been so lucky, Give me my time to find someone!" Finn said pretending to be heart felt. Steph looked over, He was saying it just loud enough so the red head in the corner could hear him. **_

"_**And I chose the bathroom because well the closet is to cramped I need my space to work!" Finn said winking. Steph looked over at him disgusted "Your quite the original Finn." Logan said as he ushered him to the circle.**_

"_**Logan you do the honor of going first" Finn said. "Alright" Logan leaned forward and spun the bottle with in about a minute it slowed and Landed on someone no one expected. Rory Gilmore.**_

"_**Ahhh, Into the bathroom you two!" Finn said dismissing them before there could be objections.**_

_**Rory and Logan went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. About 5 minutes of silence has went by. "Sorry." she said quietly. **_

"_**Ror, Why are you sorry?" he asked. "If the stupid bottle hadn't landed on me then you'd be half naked with some girls tongue down your throat."**_

"_**Contrary to popular belief you don't have to be naked to kiss." He said smirking. "I wouldn't know." she said feeling a blush come over her face. She noticed the look on his face, he was confused.**_

"_**I said I wouldn't know because I've never had my first kiss." she said with her cheeks becoming even more red. "We've been best friends since we were babies and I thought by now you have had guys lining up to kiss you" Logan told her and surprisingly to himself that thought bothered him. **_

"_**Oh, Don't get me wrong. They've tried but I've always been worried that I was gonna be bad so I always turned my head."**_

"_**This will sound strange but, Let me do the honor." Logan said being forward. "What? No Way. You're a pro at kissing I defiantly don't want to be compared to the kisses you've had." **_

_**Logan laughed. "Common I'm your best friend so there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Rory looked defeated "Fine" she sighed she always knew that she wanted Logan to be her first kiss because she felt so comfortable around him. "Close your eyes" he ordered, She did as she was told once her eyes were closed Logan was surprised how much his nerves had kicked in. He ignored them and leaned in and kissed her. **_

_**Something inside them clicked, the quick peck that was supposed to last a second turned into about five minutes. Rory broke away, "Wow" he said catching her breath. "That bad?." she asked ashamed. **_

_**Logan took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "No, defiantly not bad." he smiled**_

_**(END FLASH BACK) **_

Rory lifted her head and glared at him however he was to busy noticing her puffy red, blood shot eyes with black eye make up smeared along her face.

Logan picked up a wash cloth and gently ran it along her face. "I didn't mean to insult you Ror, It's just I don't know lately I've been in a strange state of mind." "Is that an excuse to practically call me a slut?" she asked.

"No, I was wrong. I'm sorry." Rory looked into his eyes he was being sincere. "What has been bothering you?" she said trying to change the subject to anything else. He shook his head "I don't really know lately there is this girl I can't seem to stop thinking about but I don't know." She stared at him trying to read his face.

"Her name?" she asked. "Umm.. W-well Its umm... Just .. Umm.. It's umm.." he stopped and was quiet for a while. Rory gave him a warm smile, she had never seen him so tounge tied about a girl."He must really like her" Rory thought to herself.

Finally Logan mustered up enough courage to tell her "It's You." he said quietly.

* * *

Well that's all for now but I have off from school tomorrow and I'm grounded so I am sure I'll update soon. Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a let down plus its short, I'll try to make the next one better. Oh! Plus I would love to know how you guys are liking the flash backs because if they are pointless I'll be sure to stop them I just thought it would be cute to put some of there history into it. But anyways Comments and input are always appreciated. 


	5. You've Been Practicing

LOVING THE REVIEWS! I SEE YOU ALL **_LOVE_** THE CLIFFHANGERS HAHA. ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT CHAT…ON TO CHAPTER 5!

* * *

"What has been bothering you?" she said trying to change the subject to anything else. He shook his head "I don't really know lately there is this girl I can't seem to stop thinking about but I don't know." She stared at him trying to read his face.

"Her name?" she asked. "Umm.. W-well Its umm... Just .. Umm.. It's umm.." he stopped and was quiet for a while. Rory gave him a warm smile, she had never seen him so tongue tied about a girl." He must really like her" Rory thought to herself.

Finally Logan mustered up enough courage to tell her "It's You." he said quietly.

Rory for the second time tonight was speechless. "Me, As in Rory Gilmore, the most inexperienced person in the world?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, Rory Gilmore as in my best friend since I was two. The Rory Gilmore who I gave her first kiss to." Logan said sweetly.

"I mean, I understand if you don't like me like that I mean you probably think of me as a brother. What was I thinking I should know better then to think you could like me as more than a friend. After what all the stuff you said about me being like Tristan and how you would never date a guy like him." Logan rambled putting his head in his hands.

Rory shook her head no but he couldn't see her. "Logan" she said gently lifting his head up. "You were my first boyfriend when we were six, you were my escort to the debutant ball, you were my first kiss." she paused letting her words sink into him "It's always been you." she said simply

Logan leaned forward and kissed her. Just as he was about to intensify the kiss she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Logan asked her. "For starters we are in a bathroom." she said laughing.

"Second, Do you recall the reason we broke up when we were six?" he shook his head "You mushed my cupcake." he laughed. "Now, I am going to give you a second chance. But just so you know you mush my cupcake again its over. FOR GOOD!" she said dead seriously.

"As scary as this is Ror, I know that you a serious about the cupcake. And since your giving me a second chance I will buy you all the cupcakes you want." Logan said smiling at her. Rory got up and walked into the hall "Well that's a deal Breaker Huntzburger." Rory said crashing her lips into his.

* * *

Logan and Rory had managed to get down stairs and sit on the couch before they went into full make out mode. "So, I know I said you were a good kisser before." Logan said trying to catch his breath " But, God women you've had practice since then!"

"Glad you noticed" Rory said sitting up to fix her messy hair. She looked at Logan who couldn't seem to get a grin off his face. "What time is it?" she asked. "One in the morning." Logan replied looking at his watch.

"Oh Jeeze, I've got to go." Rory said standing up quickly. Logan shook his head "Your not driving this late at night. Stay Here." Rory smirked.

"Mr. Huntzburger that's awfully forward of you isn't it?" laughing she knew what he meant but she wanted his reaction.

"Guest Bed Room." he stated flatly not amused by her humor. "No." Loganstared at her "Why?"

"This house is Huge! Even being down the hall from your room scares me." she said. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." he offered. "No." "Why not?" Logan was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"You will sleep in the same bed as me." Her statement caught Logan off guard. "What?" he asked for a clarification. "We used to sleep in the same bed all the time, Granted we stopped when we hit puberty but I think our recent situation would allow it." she said grabbing his hand and walking up the stairs into his room.

* * *

"Here." Logan said handing her one of his tee shirts and some lounge pants from the guest room. "Thank you" she said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Once she returned She stood in the door frame watching Logan unmake the bed. Logan turned around to see her standing there "You coming to bed?" He asked.

Rory nodded and walked over "You want the side closest to the wall?" Logan asked giving her the option. "Doesn't matter" She shrugged.

"You should be by the wall. On the off chance you're one of those people who move a lot in there sleep. I wouldn't want you to fall off" he said winking

Rory got into bed and Logan followed as soon as Logan settled in Rory placed her head on his chest, while his arm automatically went around her shoulder.

"Logan, Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" That word repeated over and over inside his head. He honestly never considered being her boyfriend all he know is he wanted to be with her.

Rory saw the confusion on his face grow. "Never mind I guess I understand." she said as she pulled away from his grasp and got out of the bed. She walked down the hall and went into one of the guest bedrooms to have a night of restless sleep.

Just as she was about to doze off Logan flicked the Light on. "You didn't let merespond to your question." he told her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think I was going to like the anwser." she said bitterly.

* * *

ALRIGHT! That's it for now.. Hope you liked it! HATE IT? LOVE IT? SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME 


	6. Birthday Girl

THANKS SO MUCH! I AM GLAD YOU ALL REALLY LIKE IT! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

"Logan, Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" That word repeated over and over inside his head. He honestly never considered being her boyfriend all he know is he wanted to be with her.

Rory saw the confusion on his face grow. "Never mind I guess I understand." she said as she pulled away from his grasp and got out of the bed. She walked down the hall and went into one of the guest bedrooms to have a night of restless sleep.

Just as she was about to doze off Logan flicked the Light on. "You didn't let me respond to your question." he told her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think I was going to like the answer." she said bitterly.

Logan smiled at her. "You should know me by now, I don't do the expected." The evil glare from Rory told him he should hurry up with a response sometime soon or she might just kill him.

"If I expect you to do the unexpected then wouldn't that make the unexpected expected." Rory asked him. "Umm.." Logan said picking up a note pad and pen from the night stand "Diagram that sentence please."

"Your not funny Logan" she said bitterly. "Ror, of course I want to be your boyfriend. You know me. I don't think before I do." "Ahh, Glad to know you just kind of winged it."

"I never thought you'd like me back." He admitted. "Logan can you answer my question because its late and we have school Tomorrow."

"Actually, We have school later today." He said smirking realizing is comments we just make her more upset. "It's 3:40 just be patient for 4 more minutes." Rory watched the clock confused.

As soon as the clock hit 3:44 her cell phone rang. "Hello?…Mom is something wrong?" Rory said confused. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!" as soon as her mother finished her sentence she realized it was her birthday. This year she hadn't really been looking forward to it.

"Thanks mom, I love you too. Yeah talked to you later. Bye." Rory hung up her phone. "I hate you." She said.

"Your mom asked me to make sure you were awake to pick up your cell. You can sleep through a bomb ya know." Logans smirk never left his face. "You set me up? Made me think you were unsure about being with me just so I'd stay awake?"

"Yes." he said sheepishly . She jumped up "Well that's…That's…That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She said hugging him. "You're a mystery you know that?" he asked as he turned to leave the room.

"Alright Birthday Girl. You staying here or coming back to my room." He questioned. "Back to your bed, the mattress is softer then this one." she told him "Ahh, Your killing me. I thought it was for my company." he said pretending to be hurt.

"Well...That's just an added bonus now isn't it?" She said as he took her hand and walked them back to his room.

* * *

"Night Logan." she said snuggling up to him once again. "Goodnight **_my_** Birthday Girl." he said kissing her gently. "I like being yours." she whispered. "Me too."

A few hours later the alarm went off. "SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!" Rory yelled. Logan groaned and hit the alarm. "Ror, You've got to get up." He said. "NO! Stop talking!." she whined then hit him in the head with her pillow. Logan laughed he knew she wasn't a morning person . "Common you go shower up here. I'll shower downstairs and I'll meet you in the kitchen for coffee."

"I HATE YOU!" Rory said sleepily forcing herself to leave bed. Logan watched as she walked like a zombie out of the door.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Rory and Logan met in the kitchen. "How'd you get my school uniform." Rory asked as he handed her coffee. "I paid the maid extra to go to your house and pick you one up." Rory wanted to say something but she was to tired.

Rory was checking her millions of voice mail from her mother. Her mother wasn't here this year so she decided to leave a happy birthday message every hour. "Gotta Love my Mother." she said laughing to herself.

Logan came up behind her and be his arms around her waist. "I don't think we said good morning." Rory turned to face him and shook her head. "No, I don't think we did." They began to kiss passionately before Logan broke it.

"You said you hated me earlier. I don't think I want to give you this now." he said pulling a turquoise box out of his pocket.

She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. "You know me. With out coffee in my system, I hate the world."

* * *

ALRIGHT! So I know this is defiantly a bad ending to this chapter but I don't know if I'm going to get another chance to update this weekend so I guess this is better then nothing. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! 


	7. And the Nominees are

LOVING THE COMMENTS & SUGGESTIONS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HELP!

NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY!

* * *

"You said you hated me earlier. I don't think I want to give you this now." he said pulling a turquoise box out of his pocket.

She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. "You know me. With out coffee in my system, I hate the world."

"Am I supposed to except that as an excuse?" he joked. She nodded. "Can I have that box?" she asked innocently. Logan smiled and handed it to her.

Rory sat back down on the stool and carefully untied the white lace bow around it. Once she lifted the top if the Tiffany & Co. box she gasped "Logan It's gorgeous!"

"Do you even know what it is?" He laughed. She nodded "It's a heart necklace." she said confidently. "Never judge a book by its cover." Logan told her as he took the necklace from her and opened it.

Inside of the locket on one side was a picture of them as little kids and on the other was a picture from this past summer. Rory's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Hold the water works" he said showing her the back of it. The inscription read:

"**_Its not about the money we make  
its about the passions that we ache for  
what makes your heart beat faster  
I don't care now where we live  
it's not where, or what, but who we were with  
I just need you in my life so promise me"  
_**

Rory recognized the quote immediately. It was a song that they said was there song. Rory couldn't control it anymore the tears from her eyes flowed down.

"This is the best present ever." she managed to get out. "I'm glad you like it" he smiled and gave her a kiss. "Look at me, I'm the typical girl crying for no reason." she said lightly laughing. Rory leaned forward and began to give Logan a kiss that showed she meant thank you.

Logan pulled away "As much as I love being thanked in this manor, We've got school." "I don't want to go!" she pretending to cry.

"Common Big Girls Don't cry" Logan said smirking. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Logan and Rory Finally reached the school. They walked in to see Steph, Colin and Finn standing at the door with big grins, At least Steph and Colin's were grins Finns was more of a bitter smirk.

"Finn, You can't be bitter on my birthday!" Rory said. "I am up before noon. I can and will be bitter."

"Finn your always up before noon on school days." Steph reminded him. "That's where your wrong. I might be awake but my mind isn't give or receiving information." he explained.

"So it's giving and receiving information this morning?" Rory asked. "OF COURSE LOVE! It is your Birthday!" he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the top of her head.

His friends birthdays always made Finn happy, No one knew why but he had a soft spot for them almost as big as his one for redheads.

Logan saw the kiss and hug and it didn't bother him because Finn was no threat Rory wasn't a redhead but he felt this would be the perfect opportunity to tell there friends they were together.

"Hey Finn, Keep your paws of my girlfriend." Logan said pulling Rory into him. Rory smiled and kissed his cheek.

"COLIN WAS RIGHT?" Steph said shocked. Rory and Logan both gave her a confused stare. "Yesterday, Rory told Colin she was going to Logan's house. And he said Logan and Rory would get together last night and I bet him 50 bucks he was wrong, that the two of you were too stupid to figure out each others feelings!"

Colin couldn't help but to yell "I WAS RIGHT FESS UP MY MONEY!" Steph handed him fifty dollars and said "See how happy you'll be later." Colin didn't care for once he was right about something.

"So did you do it?" Finn asked blatantly. "FINN!" Logan said angered by his question. Rory pulled him back a little and said "Finn we've been together probably a little less then eleven hours."

"Once A Mary, Always a Mary." Finn mumbled which earned him a kick in the shin from Steph.

"Finn, Rory's not a slut unlike most of the girls you date." Steph told him. "That is were your wrong. I don't date those girls." "Yeah that makes it sound much better." Everyone laughed.

"Alright, So Rory there's something We need to show you." Logan said covering Rory's eyes. "Common guys it's my birthday, are you going to kill me?"

"Umm.. No" Colin paused "But what your about to see might want to make you kill us." " I Don't like the sound of that." Rory's voice sounded panicked.

* * *

Logan uncovered Rory's eyes to a bulletin that revealed the nominees for Homecoming King and Queen.

Homecoming queen nominees were: Louise Morris, Jasmine Winters and Rory Gilmore.

Homecoming king nominees were: Logan Huntzbuger, Tristan DuGrey and Jeremy Fletcher.

Rory's eyes widened "WHO THE HELL NOMINATED ME? OH MY GOD TRISTAN!"

Before Finn could come clean about nominating her Rory had ran in the opposite Direction. Everyone looked at Logan they wanted to see what his reaction to his girlfriend yelling another guys name was.

"Alright, So she yells Tristan and runs away." Finn stated. "Anyone got any ideas?" "Oh No!" Steph exclaimed and ran in the same direction as Rory.

"It's got to be a women thing." Finn observed. Logan didn't write it off as that though. Then he remembered, Tristan started this all. He was the one who made Logan realize his feelings for Rory.

Rory was going to go to Homecoming with Tristan. However, Logan reminded himself **_was_** is the key word.

* * *

Rory Found Tristan sitting in the Library. She sat across from him "Hey Tristan." Rory smiled. "Hey." he said. "Tristan, I am not going to beat around the bush."

"Well that's always good I guess." he said confused. "I am dating Logan now." she said trying not to sound to happy considering this meant she was probably hurting Tristans feelings.

"I Guess that's a good thing then." He told her expressionless. Her confused look told him he should elaborate. "I got into some trouble. My old man is shipping me to Military School Tonight."

"Tristan I am so sorry!" Rory said getting up to give him a hug. Tristan grabbed his books "Keep in touch ok Rory?" he asked. "Of course." she told him giving him a sympathetic smile.

Steph caught up with Rory right after the hug. "What was that about?" Steph asked her suspiciously. "He's going to Military School tonight." "Oh." was all Steph said.

* * *

Going in to the Cafeteria the two girls spotted Logan, Finn and Colin all sitting at a table in the corner. "SO WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS NOMINATED ME?" Rory began to demand before she even got to the table.

Finn raised on hand "That would be I." Rory glared at him "ALRIGHT STAND UP I HAVE SOME AUSTRIALIAN ASS TO KICK!" she yelled. Logan grabbed her waist and pulled her on to his lap.

"Calm down Ror." He said rubbing her back in small circles. "If its because you don't want to be stuck being the queen to someone's king don't worry. I'm king. I'm always king." he said very sure of himself.

"We need to leave, There isn't enough room in here for all of us and Your ego." Rory joked.

"You have even less competition then you think, Tristans going to Military school." Steph informed them all. Logan couldn't help but feel a little relieved about this.

"So when do we start to celebrate my birthday Finn and Logan style?" Rory asked. Finn and Logan always made her birthdays beyond fun.

"Good things come to those who wait my dear." Finn told her with a devilish grin.

* * *

Alright This is a little longer then the last one. I got some more time to update this weekend. I hope you all enjoy it. COMMENT? CONSERNS ?SUGGESTIONS?

OH! And the song that is the inscription is Time and Confusion by Anberlin


	8. The Moon Bounce

**I LOVE THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HOPE MY WRITING IS ALWAYS UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!**

**(A/N: I KNOW BEFORE NOW LOGAN HAS NEVER CALLED RORY ACE IN THIS STORY. BUT I AM STARTING IT NOW BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO HAVE A NICKNAME FOR HER. JUST SO YOU KNOW )**

**AND ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

"So when do we start to celebrate my birthday Finn and Logan style?" Rory asked. Finn and Logan always made her birthdays beyond fun.

"Good things come to those who wait my dear." Finn told her with a devilish grin.

Rory looked at Logan pouting with her big blue eyes "Don't you dare use those Puppy eyes against Huntzburger" Colin warned.

"Now how on earth did you know that's what I was trying to do?" Rory asked trying to sound offended. "Oh please Gilmore, ever since we were little Logan couldn't say no to that puppy dog pout. It's Logan Huntzburgers one weakness."

Rory laughed and looked at Logan as a blush became more evident on his face.

The lunch bell rang and they all filed out. "Everyone meet in front of the school at the last bell." Logan informed everyone then he leaned in to kiss Rory

* * *

Everyone met in front of the school. Rory and Logan were there first. "Hello Ace, How's your birthday going?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Other then being nominated as homecoming queen thanks to my favorite drunken Australian Finn, I am fine." she said sarcastically.

Logan smirked and pinned Rory against the wall as they began to make out for the whole school to witness. "Well, Anybody who didn't know you were together now knows." Steph said giggling as she pretending to accidentally bump into the couple.

"Way to kill a moment Steph" Logan said slightly annoyed. Finn and Colin walked up to the three.

"Stage one?" Finn asked. "Stage one" the other three replied. "I don't like this" Rory said as Someone tied a blind fold over her eyes. "This is the second time today my eyes have been covered and I didn't like the outcome last time I better like it this time!" Rory said slightly yelling.

"Chill out Gilmore" Colin said. "YOU CHILL OUT!" Rory yelled and kicked him in the shin. Everyone laughed "She can see no one has that good of aim when blindfolded." Colin whined.

Logan lead Rory into the car with the rest of the group. "It's a slightly long car ride who wants refreshments?" Finn asked already breaking out the alcohol.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon Finn." Logan informed him. Finn gave him a dirty look as he continued to take a swig from the bottle. "I like to get a head start." he said.

"Did you like the necklace Logan got you?" Steph asked curiously trying to change the subject. "Oh, I LOVE IT!" Rory said lightly touching the locket that hung from her neck.

"I helped pick it out" Steph said proudly. "I should have known, Not even a sweet guy like Logan could think of something this cute." Rory said teasingly.

"Give me a little credit Ace!" he said. Rory was blindfolded but he could tell she was giving him the stop lying to me look. "Fine! Steph did help pick it out but the next part was all my idea!" He whined as he leaned in to kiss her.

"WE ARE HERE!" Finn yelled. "We are where?" Rory asked seeing if a slightly buzzed Finn would give it away. "FINN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Colin warned.

They lead Rory out of the car and let her start to walk. She was finally feeling a little more comfortable with talking blindfolded until Logan decided to pick her up. "I can walk you know." she said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Ace I am very aware of your walking abilities. However, I am not so sure of them when you are blindfolded and there is a hill." He said quietly to her then kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Finally Logan put her down and she stopped walking. They lead her over to a chair where they made her sit. For about five minutes she heard random whispering and cars. "A party?" Rory thought to herself but the quickly dismissed it because if it were a party it wouldn't have been in the little of no where.

Finally Logan came over to her. "Alright, Ace are you ready for you surprise?" he asked her she could tell by his voice that he was excited for her. Rory nodded. Logan took off her blindfold.

Rory was shocked. She couldn't believe what was right in front of her. It was like a carnival, A carnival of all of her favorite things. There were rides, venders of her favorite foods and of course a coffee cart. There was a projector playing Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, there was even a moon bounce!

Rory was speechless she turned and began to kiss Logan. Then all of a sudden she heard her mothers voice "Leave the boy toy alone and come give the woman who gave you life a hug!" Lorelei yelled.

"MOM!" Rory yelled. Rory ran into Lorelei's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were away on business?" Rory asked. " Do you honestly think I would miss my daughters birthday and once your friends informed me that they wanted to do all this how could I say no?" Lorelei said only to have her attention attracted to the Moon bounce.

"A moon bounce?" She questioned. "I have a feeling it was Finn's idea. But I think we should go try it out." Rory suggested. Lorelei nodded as both girls ran over to it as Steph joined them.

Finn, Logan and Colin watched as Lorelei, Rory and Steph all jumped on it. "I told you watching the Ladies on the moon bounce was fun." Finn said fascinated. "YOUR ALL PERVERTS!" Rory yelled from the moon bounce. "EITHER COME AND JOIN OR GO DO SOMETHING ELSE!" Steph added.

The boys all ran over to the moon bounce. After about a hour the six of them got off. "Alright well mommy is tired. I am going over there with the other adults now call if you need me." Lorelei informed them giving Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"What's next?" Rory said excited "Whatever you want Ace." Rory ran over to the Farris wheel that was set up. "A Farris wheel Ace? I don't do well with heights." Logan told her. "Then why did you have them set one up?" she asked "Because I know you love them." he told her as he leaned in to kissing her.

"On second thought." she mumbled before pulling Logan off to a little bridge behind everything. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Rory said as she said kissing Logan.

Logan sat down on the bridge and pulled Rory into his arms. "This is beautiful" Rory said refuring to the sunset . "Yes, You are." Logan whispered. "That was so cheesy." she replied giggling.

"You're a tough girl to flatter, Ace." he whispered into her ear. She giggled and they sat there cuddling and talking for about a half hour before deciding to go back.

* * *

Once they returned to the carnival there was cake, presents and Finn sang a drunk version of It's my party. The party ended shortly after that.

Finn, Rory, Logan, Colin, Lorelei and Steph were the only ones still at the party. "You continuing the celebration at you house or Going to school tomorrow?" Lorelei asked Logan as they cleaned up.

"SCHOOL!" Finn shouted from behind them. "It's official he's drunk. Why else would he vote for school." Rory said coming up and putting Logans arms around her waist.

"Alright, Well I've got to go I've got a early meeting." she said to everyone then turned to Logan and Rory, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she said winking. "DIRTY" Rory said as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"Take care of our girl" Lorelei said as she hugged Logan goodbye. Logan nodded and turned to Steph and Colin who were trying to hold Finn back from jumping into the pond. "LETS HEAD OUT!" he yelled as they all piled into the car.

* * *

**Alright. So that's this chapter. I know the carnival party wasn't elaborated on very well but just think about how fun that would be to have! **

**This was sort of a filler chapter because I mentioned Rory's birthday in the beginning I had to follow through. The next chapters will be based on homecoming and of course Rory and Logan with some crazy Finn mixed in!**

**ANYWAYS AS USUAL COMMENTS? CONSERNS? SUGGESTIONS? **


	9. Just a little shopping

**THE REVIEWS AND ADVICE ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME YOUR IMPUT! BUT NEVER THE LESS ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

As they left the party they all had a toast in the car. "TO MS.GILMORE BIRTHDAY!" Finn shouted. "TO MISS GILMORES BIRTHDAY" Everyone else yelled as they all clinked each others glasses.

"I've got a better one" Steph said. "TO MISS GILMORE TAMING LOGAN!" She yelled. Logan shook his head "TO GILMORE TAMING LOGAN!" Finn and Colin yelled.

Everyone laughed and chatted. Rory had fallen asleep in Logan's arms and Steph fell asleep in Colins. Logan and Colin chatted quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping girls.

"I wish I had a redhead." A lonely drunk Finn said. "You'll get a girlfriend soon enough Finn." Colin assured him. "Who said anything about a girlfriend? I just want a redhead." Logan and Colin laughed at there friends obsession as they pulled into the Huntzburger residence.

"Ace, Wake up." Logan gently shook but she wasn't going to budge she just snuggled even more into Logan's arms. "She's not gonna wake up anytime soon." Logan told Colin. "Her either." Gesturing to Stephanie.

Both boy picked up their girlfriends and brought them into the house. "I'll take Rory to my room, Colin you and Steph can have one of the guest rooms and Finn you can pick whatever other room you want to pass out in."

"Sounds like a plan, Extra Clothes in the Guest dressers like usual?" Colin asked Logan nodded and continued to his room with Rory. "Good night Guys." he said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Logan laid Rory on the bed and went to change. When he returned she was in the same exact spot he had left her. He knelt down and gently shook her. 

"Ace, You gotta get changed." he whispered. Rory mumbled something indistinctive and rolled to the other side. "Common five minutes and you'll be back in bed under the covers." He coaxed her.

"Clothes" was all Logan could make out of Rory's half asleep mumbles. "Here ya go" he handed her black lounge pants and a pink tank top he had gotten from a bag of clothes and what not her mother had given to him.

She just nodded and pulled off her shirt. Logan was completely shocked, He knew Rory was oblivious when half a sleep but this he couldn't believe. Before he could look away Rory was standing there in her Bra and Underwear still half awake.

She was having a loosing battle with the folded pair of pants. Logan stepped forward and unfolded them for her. As soon as Rory was completely dressed she crawled back into the bed and fell asleep. Logan shut off the light and got into bed. Rory rolled into Logan's arms and they slept like that.

* * *

Logan woke up before Rory, Which was strange considering she had fallen asleep much before him. He glanced over to the clock 1:30 PM "Guess school is out of the question" he thought to himself. 

He twirled a stand of Rorys hair between his fingers. Not much after himself she woke up. "Good Morning Beautiful." She said smiling sleepily.

"Aren't I supposed to call you beautiful?" He said leaning in to kiss her head. "I call em Like I see em" Rory said brushing his hair out of his face. "Well thank you." he whispered pulling her closer. "Alright, My morning niceness buzz is wearing off, I need Coffee." She rolled over Logan and Put on one of his sweat shits and disappeared out the door.

Logan threw on a sweatshirt as well and walked out the door. As he reached the Kitchen he found everyone was up and dressed except Rory and Himself.

"Good Morning." He said addressing everyone. "I don't see why he gets to this its morning and I had to be awake at freaking 11 o'clock." Finn whined. "They Like me more." he said patting Finn on the back and grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"Alright Miss Gilmore, You and I are going shopping. And not just little shopping I mean homecoming shopping. I have multiple credit cards and a driver waiting. Go shower change now!." Steph said pushing Rory upstairs.

In record time Rory was downstairs dressed, hair done and makeup on. Steph looked over shocked that Rory was already ready to go.

"I tried for years to get you to take less then a hour to get ready and the minute we start to date you slack on looking gorgeous?" Logan said teasingly. "Shut up, you!" Rory said leaning in to kiss him.

"Have a good day!" Steph said kissing Colin goodbye, Rory did the same. The boys watched them depart from the house and continued to talk for awhile.

* * *

Steph and Rory had been shopping for about three hours and Steph had already picked out a dress, shoes and matching jewelry. "RORY! Come on at least pretend to look!" Steph begged. 

"I have a dress already Steph!." Rory shot back.

"Yes, but that was for when you thought you were going with Tristan and Logan has already seen it. Don't you want to surprise him? By getting a new dress that's 100 times better then the one you have will show that you don't just want to be his girlfriend you want to be his dream girl " Steph asked.

"I've known Logan all my life. His dream girl is Tiffany Amber Theson ,The girl who played Kelly on saved by the bell." Rory said giggling.

"Alright, then we are gonna have to give the little bayside bimbo a run for her money!" Steph said as she pulled Rory into a dress shop.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Colin asked Logan as they sat on the couch watching a movie. "I don't know." Logan said shaking his head. 

"I have a feeling Steph is dragging Rory to everyone Dress shop in town to find the perfect homecoming dress. Since Rory already has her it's all Steph." He continued.

"It's homecoming not prom." Finn cut in. "To Girls like Steph. It's the same thing." Colin told him as they resumed watching the movie.

* * *

"COME OUT PLEASE" Steph begged. "NO!" Rory squealed from behind a dressing room door. "I will push the stupid door open if you don't come out her." 

Rory stepped out of the Dressing Room with a pout on her face. Steph gasped "YOU LOOK AMAZING! YOUR GETTING THAT DRESS!"

Rory shook her head. "Oh No I am not." "Look at yourself" Steph pleaded.

Rory stood in front of the mirror looking down and the dark pink gown. It was strapless and had rhinestones along the top of it. It wasn't trashy it was actually a gorgeous dress but Rory couldn't bare to show that much skin to the rest of her school.

"With some silver heels and some diamonds from a personal collection you'd be stunning." Steph said trying to convince her. "You think Logan will like it?" Rory asked unsure. "He'll be speechless and that is a person guarantee."

* * *

Rory and Steph bought the dress and found the perfect shoes to match. After only eight hours of shopping. 

The girls got out of the car and Ventured back into the house. "Back so soon?" Logan said checking his watch.

The girls fake laughed "You were gone all the take and didn't buy anything?" Finn asked shocked. "No, We got my dress and shoes and everything." Steph said defending herself. "Nothing for you, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Nope. I already got my dress remember?" Rory said. As she walked into the other room with Steph. "He won't suspect a thing."

* * *

**Alright So thats it for that chapter It's surely not my one of my best but there it is. I hope you all liked it, I knew I couldn't jump right into homecoming and what not so thats once again sort of a filler, but It does prepare them for Homecoming so I guess its relevent. Anyways as always COMMETS? **

**Oh and by the way I have nothing against saved by the bell in fact I love that show! **


	10. I want to be the Jester!

**I AM SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY! I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAY! ) AND SORRY ABOUT ALL THE TYPOS IN LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER! PROMISE**

**SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADUE...**

**

* * *

**

"NO, I WON'T I REFUSE!" Rory yelled. "Common Love, Please." Finn begged. Rory shook her head and tried to walk away but Finn wouldn't let her move.

"FINN! I DON'T WANNA BE HOMECOMING QUEEN!" She yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the hall way. "I don't see why not! When we were eight years old you and Steph used to force Logan, Colin and myself to play princess with you."

"I was eight, and If I recall you always ended up using a sling shot to catapult things into my make shift castle." Rory reminded him.

"Ahh, Those were the good old days." Logan said coming from behind Rory and wrapping her in his arms. Rory gave him a light kiss. "Logan Please tell Finn I am not going to be homecoming queen!" Rory pleaded.

"No, I most certainly will not. I want you to be Homecoming Queen. The King is yours truly, and I want my girlfriend and my date to be the one I dance with." Logan told her in a slight whine.

"How do you know your king?" Finn asked. "Tristan was my only real competition and since he left I was up against Jeremy Fletcher who was nominated as a joke ." Logan explained.

Rory stood there leaning up against Logan while the boys chatted. "I'm not going to do it." Rory told them. "Well your already nominated to I guess the student body gets to choose , Ace!" Logan told her smirking

"Why do you want me to be queen anyway?" Rory asked Finn.

"I want to be the Court Jester! I figured if two of my oldest dearest friends were king and queen I would defiantly win!" Finn said excitedly. Rory and Logan shook there heads and watched him run off.

* * *

As they sat at the Pep Rally, Steph and Rory talking about hair and nails for the dance tomorrow and The guys trying to figure out who was going to win Homecoming queen.

"You mean you didn't try and fix the vote?" Finn asked Logan shocked. "Nope, If Rory was meant to be Queen then she will be I didn't want to force it."

"YOUR WHIPPED, A week and your already whipped. It even took Colin a month before he was whipped." Finn said.

Logan shrugged and looked at Rory talking intently with Steph all he could do was smile.

* * *

The pep rally ended and they all went to watch the football game. After the game that their school had won they all went out for dinner.

"Your dress is black so it doesn't matter what color flowers right, Ace?" Logan asked Rory. Rory looked a little panicked because her dress wasn't black anymore.

Steph jumped in "Get something with silver or pink. Her jewelry is pink and diamonds." "Ok." Logan said as if nothing strange had just happened.

"Alright So tomorrow we are going to all be busy with getting ready so meet us at my house at about 5." Logan told Rory and Steph as they left the restaurant. Both girls nodded.

Rory hugged Logan "What if I wanna talk to you before that?" She whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't be apposed to you calling." He said kissing her, Just as the kiss got more passionate Steph pulled on Rory's arm.

"You can make out with Lover boy tomorrow after the dance, We have to start getting ready Tonight!" Rory waved goodbye to the guys and got into Stephs car.

Colin and Finn observed Logan's expression as he watched Rory walk away. "A week and he already wants to confess his love for her" Finn said . "They've always loved each other Finn, They just never could admit it." Colin told him as they got into the car to leave.

* * *

The girlsmade there way to the Gilmore house. "Your stuff is already here?" Rory asked Steph. Steph nodded and explained how her maid had dropped it all off for her.

"RORY, MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" Lorelai said running from the stairs hugging Rory. "I thought you wouldn't be home this weekend?" Rory asked.

"Schedules and meetings can be rearranged babe." Lorelai said. Rory idolized her mother and was extreamly glad she was here.

"So Lets get these face masks on now so we can start out night of movies and Junk food." The three girls returned to the living room about an hour later in there pajamas.

"This movie was so sad." Steph sniffled. "IF YOU'RE A BIRD I'M A BIRD" Lorelai mocked. "Oh, common Mom! This movie was actually a sad movie!" Rory said trying to contain her tears. "Your both big babies." Lorelai said as she stood up to go to the bathroom.

"So Rory Does watching that movie Remind you of another couple whose in love?" Steph asked. Before Rory could respond her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Rory said trying not to make it evident that she was crying. "What's wrong Ace?" Logan said. "Steph, my mom and I watched the notebook."

"Ahh, a chick flick." Logan said. "Well it's a very sweet movie. Take a lesson!" Rory teased.

"Well, I just called to say goodnight and make sure you were alright." He told her. Rory melted at his words, Logan never did that for othergirls but he did it for her. "Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"Alright, Well I'll let you go I…I…I.. I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright bye." Rory said hanging up her phone. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked. "Something wrong with Lover boy?"

Rory Shook her head. "He went to say something but he didn't". "LOGAN AND RORY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes **LOVE**!" Lorelai and Steph chanted.

"LOGAN LOVES RORY!" Steph gasped. "No Logan doesn't love me." Rory said. "He has always cared about me ever since we were little, but he doesn't love me like you guys say he does."

"Kid,Stephs right." Lorelai told her. "You two have danced around each other for years." She leaned in and hugged her confused daughter. "It's late and you girls have a big day tomorrow. Lets got to bed."

Both girls nodded and walked into Rory's room. "If I know Logan like I think I do. He does love you." she reassured Rory.

"Yeah, But what if he tells mehe loves meand I can't say it back, I mean Iwant to say it but what if the words just don't come out" Steph shrugged and leaned to hug a now crying Rory.

* * *

**SO THATS THIS CHAPTER...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. **

**I DON'T OWN THE NOTEBOOK BUT I DO LOVE THE MOVIE. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DAY OF THE DANCE..I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF I WANT TO MAKE THE DAY OF THE DANCE SEPARATE FROM THE ACTUAL DANCE (CHAPTER WISE). **

**SO COMMENTS POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE ARE APPRECIATED.**


	11. I‘d call you gorgeous

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE. I REALIZE I MUST HAVE NO LIFE IF I UPDATE ALMOST EVERYDAY..OH WELL I LOVE WRITING THIS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS )

* * *

**

The alarm went off in Rory's bedroom at about 7:30 in the morning. Rory looked over. "SEVEN THIRTY? TO EARLY! BED! SLEEP!." Steph walked into the room already showered and dressed for the day.

"Common sleepy head get up, go shower, coffee is in the kitchen, our tanning appointment is at 10." Rory didn't budge. "Logan called and asked if we wanted to meet him for lunch at twelve, but if we are running late we can't go." Steph told her.

This made Rory's eyes flutter open, she slowly emerge from her bed "You better not be lying." Rory said bitterly as she walked out of her room and into the bathroom but not before getting coffee.

Steph waited until she heard Rory start the shower before she called Logan.

"Hello" she heard him answer. "So your girlfriend is one of the most stubborn people ever." "What did she do now?" He asked laughing lightly.

"She wouldn't get out of bed until I told her we were having lunch with you at eleven." Logan noted that Stephanie sounded irritated but decided to joke about it anyways.

"Well I can't have lunch today with you guys, I have a date with Jasmine." He told her with a serious tone. "LOGAN HUNTZBURGER I SWARE TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" Stephanie yelled.

"There will be no need for that, I was kidding you know a joke. HAHA." He said trying to convince her. "That's not funny. Be at Bentellos at twelve." He heard the dial tone.

* * *

Just as Logan shut his phone, Finn smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, What was that for?"

"I don't care if you were kidding, Rory Gilmore is one of my best friends and If you hurt her I will hurt you."

Logan smirked "You and I have been friends just as long as you and her. Why do you like her better." "For one she's nicer, For two she's much prettier, for three how can anyone hate those blue eyes of her."

Logan nodded "That is true." he paused "So we are going to lunch with her and Steph at Bentellos at twelve."

"Why?" Colin and Finn questioned

"Apparently, that was Stephs bribe to get Rory out of bed."

"She bribed her with you?" Colin asked laughing. "Yes. What's so funny about that?"

"She actually took that as a bribe. She loves you, Logan. I am not sure why but she loves you." Colin explained.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"We've known Rory our whole lives and we all know she's extremely stubborn, that's the Gilmore way. But no matter how old we were or what the topic was you can get her to do anything." Logan thought about this.

"That doesn't mean she loves me. That means she trusts me." he argued. "Yes, Well think about Rory's life and everything that's happened to her. Trust is something Rory Gilmore doesn't do often."

"Trust for Rory is like her virginity, She's not going to give it to just anyone, she wants to give it to you!" Finn said laughing but there was truth to what he was saying.

"Way to ruin a serious moment" Colin said annoyed.

"Since you brought sex up. Have you thought about doing it with Rory?" Finn asked. "No, you brought sex up and don't you think that's a bit personal?." Logan said blushing.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have. I also know your scared as hell to do it with Rory." Finn said as if he knew everything.

Logan looked at his friends. "We have to start getting our plans for tonight ready."

"Fine change the subject but, your gonna have to talk about it eventually, Whether its with us or its with Rory." Finn told Logan as they walked out to the car.

* * *

"I look funny." Rory said whining as they walked out of the tanning salon. "You're a shade darker then you were. Which by the way is still pretty white." Steph teased.

Rory faked laughed as she and Steph got into the car and began driving to Bentellos.

"So Rory, Have you thought about having sex with Logan?" The water Rory was sipping was now being spit back out. "WHAT!" Rory yelled shocked by her friends question.

"I know your uncomfortable with the concept of talking about sex, But Ror, Logan isn't and I know he would never pressure you into anything you don't want to do but eventually your gonna at least have to talk about it with him."

Rory looked down knowing Steph was right. "I know, I want to wait till I am in love." Steph giggled.

"Did you not listen to your mother and I last night, Your in love with Logan. And I have it on pretty good authority that he's in love with you to." Steph said confidently.

Rory gave her a confused glance. "Colin said that your all he talks about and that Logan is always thinking of things he can do to surprise you." Rory's heart melted at the thought of Logan spending time planning special things for her.

"Steph, I'm scared." Rory confessed. "I know, You both need to tell each other how you feel. Once you do that I promise everything will fall into place." Steph reassured her.

"Thanks Steph." "No problem Ror, I love you, you're my best girlfriend."

* * *

The two girls pulled into the Bentellos parking lot and once they got out they ran into a hug.

The boys were standing next to the SUV waiting for them. They witnessed the whole thing. "Gotta be a chick thing." Colin observed.

"Alright enough of the love fest! Unless its for me." Finn said as the girls pulled apart and walked into the restaurant.

All through lunch Rory had been feeling awkward sitting next to Logan. He had tried to make small talk with her but she just starred at the food in front of her. "Logan can I talk to you." Rory got up and excused herself from the table.

Logan eyed Steph "It's a good thing." Steph mouthed. Logan nodded and followed Rory out to the lobby.

"Ace, Is everything ok?" Logan asked. Rory nodded as tears we in her eyes.

"Rory?" Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Logan they are happy tears." A confused look came over Logan's face.

"I know its only been a week and a half, but I already have strong feelings towards you." Logan went to speak but Rory stopped him. "Please let me get this out." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"When we got together in the bathroom I told you that it was always you who I had feelings for. That feeling was Love. It's always been love." She finished.

Disbelief covered Logan's face. "You…You…You love me?" Rory nodded shyly.

Logan stepped closer. "Oh, Well I guess that's good."

Rory stared at him. She couldn't believe after she told him that, all he could say was that's a good thing.

The look of happiness faded into sadness quickly and Logan knew she misunderstood him. He stepped forward and took Rory into his arms. "It's a good thing because I love you to."

Her eyes looked into his and she could tell he was sincere. Before he could say anything else her lips crashed into his she quickly invited his tongue into her mouth, much to their dismay oxygen was becoming a necessity.

Once they broke apart they saw Colin holding Steph in his arms and Finn weeping. "He's drunk already?" Rory asked Steph about a crying Finn.

"No Love I'm not. I am just so happy. You two love each other and you are finally smart enough to tell each other." Finn hugged Rory and Logan. "Thanks Finn." Rory said sweetly.

"Alright As much as I hate to be the one to break this up Ms. Gilmore and I have a nail and Hair appointment in less then 45 minutes."

Steph hugged and Kissed Colin goodbye and Rory turned to Logan "I love you." Logan kissed her "I love you too. See you at six." He kissed her forehead one more time before she left.

Their friends watched them say goodbye. They all know they loved each other and they were glad that they had finally come to their senses and said it.

* * *

Rory and Steph got into the car. "Oh My God. I LOVE HIM!" Rory yelled. It finally sunk in what just happened. "HE LOVES ME BACK!"

Steph couldn't help but smile at her friends happiness. "Poor Finn. He's the only one not in love." Rory said.

"No, That's not true. Finn is in love with all Redheads." Steph said as both girls giggled.

* * *

Once Rory and Steph had there nails done in a French manicure. Steph's hair was half up and half down with loose curls and the bottom of every strand. Rory's was pulled up with loose curls coming down. Both girls went to finish getting ready at Rory's house.

"MOM! We have to be at Logan's house for pictures in five minutes!" Rory yelled. "NO YOU DON'T" Lorelai yelled to the other side of the door.

Rory swung the door open "What?" She said as she turned around motioning for her mother to zip up the back of her deep pink dress.

"Well, Shira, Your grandmother and I didn't think it was appropriate for the women to go to the men but for the men to meet the women." Rory gave her mother a glance. "Translation?" Rory said briefly as she helped Steph clasp her necklace.

"The boys are meeting you here." Her mother told her rolling her eyes. Rory and Steph both stood up to look at themselves in the mirror, Then they turned to Lorelai.

"YOU GIRLS LOOK ABSOULTLY STUNNING!" Lorelai gasped.

"Pictures!" She squealed. Steph and Rory posed into a hug and Lorelai took the picture. "Kodak Moment."

"It will be when Logan sees Rory in her dress." Steph told Lorelai. "He hasn't seen your new dress?" Rory shook her head. "He's in for a big surprise."

* * *

The door bell Rang Lorelai Rushed down the stairs to answer it. "The boys all entered, Followed by Rory's Grandparents and the boy's Parents." Lorelai and The rest of the adults went around saying hello until they decided it was picture time.

"All the guys together!" Lorelai and the rest of the adults snapped photos of the three boys.

"RORY AND I ARE READY!" Steph yelled from upstairs. "Alright, ONE GIRL AT A TIME!" Lorelai yelled preparing to take a picture as one of them walked down the stairs.

Stephanie was first, She walked down the stairs in her gold dress. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Colin leaned forward and kissed her "You Look absolutely gorgeous babe." Colin whispered in her ear.

Logan and Finn came up and hugged their friend and told her how good she looked as more pictures were taken. Logan was anxious to see Rory even though he already knew what he dress looked like.

"ROR, COME DOWN HERE!" Lorelai yelled. Finally after what felt like hours Logan heard her heels on the floor. She appeared at the top of the stairs.

Steph watched for Logan's reaction so she could take a picture. It was priceless, he was in complete shock. He watched Rory walk down the stairs in the pink dress that fit her form perfectly.

"That's not…New…She's…Wow." Was all Logan could get out. Once Rory reached the Bottom of the stairs Logan stepped forward. "I'd call you gorgeous but that doesn't even begin to describe you." He told her.

"So you like it, It's not to much?" Rory said shyly. "It's perfect. Much better then the other one." He told her as he kissed her. "Enough Kissy Kissy, Mommy wants a picture." Lorelai said breaking them apart.

"Thanks mom." Rory said glaring at her mother. "No Problem babe."

"So It's time to go" Colin said looking at his watch. "Finn where's your date?"

"I am meeting her there." Finn said.

"Ok, So I am not going to set a curfew because I know you'll only break it, but Promise to stay out of trouble." Lorelai told Rory. Rory Nodded "Call me when your at whose ever house your going to be at for the remainder of the night." Rory nodded "And be careful." She whispered into Rory's ear.

"I will." Rory hugged her mom "Love you mom." "Love you to kid." Lorelai leaned to hug Logan "Take care of her, will ya?" Logan nodded.

Shira watched Logan take Rory's hand and guide her out of the house. "He better not break her heart." Shetold Lorelai.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! SO THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER. I DECIDED TO BREAK THE TWO CHAPTERS UP. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. THERES A TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE LOOKING FOR THAT! COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRICIATED!**


	12. Get your head in the game

**SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. IT FEELS LIKE I AM DRAGGING THIS STORY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I WILL PICK UP THE PACE!**

**AND ON TO CHAPTER 12!

* * *

**

Everyone got into the limo. "I say we make a toast." Finn said handing out glasses of champagne. "How on earth did you already have alcohol opened and poured?" Steph asked.

"Never underestimate an Australian." Finn winked at her.

"What shall we toast to?" Rory asked. "GETTING LAID!" Finn yelled excitedly.

Steph looked at Rory, her facial expression had dropped and she looked to be getting upset. Logan took notice to this. "How about, We toast to Finn getting laid and everyone else just having a good time."

"HERE, HERE!" Everyone yelled. "I better be getting laid." Colin whispered into Steph's ear. "Shut up Colin or we won't do it again till they do." She pointed to Rory and Logan.

Colin was obviously upset by this "I'm kidding." Steph laughed and leaned into kiss Colin.

Rory laid her head on Logan's chest. He could tell she was upset and they hadn't talked about sex yet.

"Rory?" Logan said lifting up Rory's chin. "We aren't going to do anything you aren't ready for. You know that right?" Rory's smile grew and she hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear he nodded and pulled her onto his lap.

* * *

They arrived at the Hotel in which the Dance was being held. The school set up a red carpet and each couple had to walk down it. Steph and Colin went first. Then Logan and Rory. Finn walked down behind them.

"Tradition time." Finn said pulling Logan's arm. Rory gave him a questioning look. Logan showed her the flask of Alcohol in his pocket. "What would be a school dance without spiked punch?"

Rory laughed and kissed Logan "Don't get caught, I'll be at the table." Logan nodded and watched her walk away.

"She's one hell of a girl." Finn told him. Logan nodded. "That she is."

* * *

Rosemary was sitting at the table when Rory got there. Rosemary was Finns most common redhead. They all knew Finn liked her, but he denied it.

"Hey Rosemary, You look great!" Rory said giving her a small hug. "Aww, Thank you, You look absolutely amazing in that dress." Rory gave a small blush and thanked her. The girls continued to talk as they waited for Finn and Logan.

"Well, Well, Its Rory Gilmore." Jessica Cutler said appearing out of nowhere. "Hi Jessica." Rory said being polite. "Don't Hi me. I'll have you know Logan was supposed to be **_my_** date." Rory had no clue what to say. "I am sorry." was all that would come to her mind.

"Oh, you will be." Jessica said bitterly as she left the table. "What was that about?" Rosemary asked. Rory shook her head. "I have no idea."

Logan and Finn came back to the table. "Hey, It's two of the most beautiful girls at the dance." Finn said kissing Rosemary on the cheek. Logan sat next to Rory.

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?" Logan asked. "How could I not?" Rory giggled and kissed him. He put his arm around her shoulder as he politely complimented Rosemary on how pretty she looked. Rory looked around and noticed Jessica was giving her a dirty look from across the room.

"Umm.. Logan I know this is out of the blue but who were you supposed to go to the Dance with before we got together?" Rory asked.

Logan looked at her "Uh, Jessica Cutler." then his face dropped. "SHIT! JESSICA CUTLER." He yelled. Rory gave him a strange look. "I may or may not have forgotten to mention to her I was going with you instead."

"LOGAN!" Rory yelled. "I thought it was implied that once we started to go out I was going to go with you." he tried to defend himself. "You should have at least said something to her, Because I think she's out to get me now." Rory said.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned. "It could have been the fact that she came up to the table told me that you were supposed to be her date and when I said sorry she told me that I would be."

"She's Harmless." Logan reassured her. "NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S PHYCO!" Finn said. "Remember when Billy Giordano broke up with her? She completely trashed his car and stalked his next four girlfriends."

"Logan?" Rory was obviously upset. Logan pulled her into him. "I won't let her do anything to you." He promised. "Now, Relax."

Steph and Colin came to sit next to them. "Rory, are you ok?" Steph asked. "I heard about Jessica's Plan." "PLAN?" Rory shouted. "LOGAN THERES A PLAN!" Rory buried her face in to his chest.

"Do you mind enlightening us with what her plan is?" Logan asked Steph. "Umm.. I don't know all the details because as soon as she saw me she stopped talking cause she knows I'm Rory's Friend. But its going to happen either during or after the Homecoming King and Queen Dance."

"I want to leave." Rory said "Listen they are announcing Homecoming King and Queen in five minutes. We'll let them announce them. If I get picked and not you or you get picked and not me then we will make up and excuse to leave before the dance. If we both get picked then we will stay, dance wait for the pictures to be taken and leave." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm really sorry guys, We can form a sub party." Rory offered feeling very guilty for asking her friends to leave. "No Worries, Love." Finn told her "I'm in the mood to drink anyways." "Yeah, It's no big deal" Colin reassured her.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I need you to all be quiet so we Can announce the Homecoming King and Queen."

a voice said from the front of the stage.

"Alright without further a due, Your homecoming King is…..Logan Huntzburger." The students cheered. Logan stood up and kissed Rory then walked up to the stage to get his crown.

"Congratulations Mr. Huntzburger." Logan Nodded and looked through the crowd to spot Jessica who was standing in the far corner of the room.

"Your homecoming queen is…..Ms. Rory Gilmore." Everyone cheered again. Rory hugged Steph and walked up to the stage. Instead of watching Rory walk up Logan kept and eye on Jessica.

Rory walked onto the stage. The placed the tiara on her head she hugged and kissed Logan as the rest of the students Awed at them which caused Rory to blush.

Logan guided Rory off the stage and into the middle of the Dance floor. The song I could not ask for more began to play.

Logan took Rory into his arms and Rory slipped her arms around his neck.

_**Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more **_

"I love this song." Rory said looking into Logan's eyes. "The songs ok but, I love being here with you more." He whispered into her ear. By this time more couples had joined them on the dance floor.

Steph and Rosemary were sitting at the table when they noticed Jessica slip out of the room. They looked over at Logan and Rory dancing they looked so cute together. "We can't let her ruin this." Steph said following Jessica.

* * *

They found Jessica in the hall with something in a black garbage bag. "What is that? And what do you think you're doing?" Rosemary asked her. "That's none of your business." Jessica replied flatly.

"Listen, I am sorry Logan didn't tell you he wasn't going with you but.." she was cut off

"Logan did tell me. But I don't care that he told me. I am supposed to be here with him at the end of the night he's supposed to kiss me not **_HER!" _**

Suddenly Logan and Rory appeared. "No, I'm supposed to kiss Rory." Logan spoke deeply. "Well when I am done Rory won't be here for you to kiss."

Rory stepped forward much to Logan's Dismay. "Excuse me? Did you threaten me?" Jessica Nodded. "Oh, that's what I thought." Rory said with a light chuckle. Then she pinned Jessica up against the wall.

"Listen, I don't care how much you hate me or how in love you are with Logan. You will leave me, Logan and anybody else who concerns us alone. Because I promise that you will not be happy with the outcome if you don't. You can doubt me and go along with what ever little scheme you have planned but I really wouldn't recommend it. I am a Gilmore and all I have to do is go a day with out coffee and you will truly know what if feels like to be in hell. Do you understand me?" Jessica nodded. "Good."

Rory backed away from Jessica as she scattered away. Everyone looked shocked. "Ace, Where the hell did that come from?" Logan said still not believing that that came out of Rory Gilmore.

"I don't know, She just made me so mad. And I thought about what my mom would have done." She said shaking her head.. "It doesn't matter why you did it, As long as I got to witness it." He said laughing.

"Alright, your royal highnesses Lets get back to the dance. You two deserve a proper first dance."

* * *

Rory, Logan, Finn, Rosemary, Steph and even Colindanced until the dance ended.

They all got into the limo girls all sitting on the guys laps. "I don't wanna go home." Rory pouted.

"Ace, Do you honestly thing that just cause the dance is over the party is too? How Long have you known me?" He said with mock hurt.

"I am sorry I doubted your partying abilities." She said laughing. "As well as you should be" He said leaning in to kiss her. "I love you, Logan." she whispered. "I love you too."

"YOUR BOTH SICKENING!" Finn yelled. "No, Finn that's probably the alcohol getting to you already."

Finns face turned serious. "How dare you blame my beloved Alcohol on making me sick!" Everyone laughed.

Rory looked out the window as the limo came to a stop. "A hotel?" She asked. Logan nodded. "But, we just left a hotel." She tried to reason.

"That was the school approved hotel. This is the party hotel. Common Ace! Get your head in the game."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!"

**Alright. So that's the homecoming chapter, I got complete writers block so I am sorry my twist massively sucked. But I will make it up to you in the next chapter which takes place at the Hotel Party. HATE IT? LOVE IT?COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? ALL IS APPRECIATED!**

**_Song- "I could not ask for more" by Edwin McCain._**


	13. You can't promise the world

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH! I WAS GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE GOT THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL REFERENCE OF THE LAST CHAPTER HAHA WELL WITH OUT FURTHER ADUE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

Rory looked out the window as the limo came to a stop. "A hotel?" She asked. Logan nodded. "But, we just left a hotel." She tried to reason.

"That was the school approved hotel. This is the party hotel. Common Ace! Get your head in the game."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!"

Everyone waited in the lobby as Logan went and talked to the man at the desk, apparently he had it planned already. The all walked to the huge hotel room. Rory noted that there were suit cases and over night bags in the corner.

"Logan, are those ours?" She asked. He nodded "I told your mom about it. She packed you a bag." Rory nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am going to change." Rory said. "Us too." Steph and Rosemary agreed following Rory to where the suit cases sat. The three girls sorted through their things and walked into the bed room together.

"That's just mean!" Finn yelled. Both Colin and Logan looked at him strangely. "Three Gorgeous girls are in there changing which means they are all practically naked. NOT FAIR THAT I AM NOT THERE TO WITNESS IT!." Finn said with sadness in his voice.

"You are aware that you just implied you want to see mine and Colin's girlfriends naked?" Logan asked.

"Ehh, You act as if you didn't already know that." Finn replied shrugging the question off.

Both guys shook there head. As the three girls emerged from the room in jeans and tank tops.

"Comfortable?" Logan asked pulling Rory into him. She nodded then kissed him more passionately.

She broke away "So what do you have in store tonight, Mr. Huntzburger? and how did you get my mother to agree to let you bring me to a hotel for the night?"

"All in good time." He smiled and brought her in for another kiss.

About a half hour later more people started to arrive. "Your having a actual hotel party?" Rory asked. Logan smirked. "Yes, But the most important guest is you." He told her

"Good." She said walking away to talk to Steph.

"Steph, I need to talk to you." Rory said somewhat distracted.

* * *

Steph nodded and walked into the bathroom with Rory. "Steph, I want to do it." She whispered.

Steph stared at her in confusion "Do what?" Rory gave her a look. "OMG YOU WANNA DO IT!" she yelled.

"Are you sure your not rushing into this?" Steph asked her in concerned.

"That's what I thought at first but then I thought about it. I have loved Logan for years. Plus I mean I don't want to be a virgin forever, and I want to make sure I loose it to someone I undoubtedly love."

"Alright, Are you really, really sure." Steph asked again. Rory nodded "I swear on coffee." "Well, I guess you are serious." she said with a laugh.

"I know your on the pill but please make sure he uses a condom." Steph told her. "Yes, **_Mother."_** She said sarcastically. "Ror, I'm serious, Please just make sure your really ready and safe if and when you decide to do this." Steph told her.

Rory sensed Steph's true concern. "I will, Thanks Steph, I love you." "Love you too. Now go get in there tell the man you love!" She encouraged.

* * *

Rory walked out of the bathroom and saw Finn.

"Finn I know your drunk, Just point to the last place you saw Logan. He's Blonde. About this tall."

Finn didn't say anything just pointed out to the balcony. Rory walked out there and couldn't believe her eyes.

_**(A/N: I really should be mean and stop the story here but I wont.)

* * *

**_

"LOGAN, WHAT…I…Oh My god!" Rory yelled walking over to where Logan and Jessica Cutler stood.

"Rory, You don't understa-" Rory cut him off

"I don't understand! WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU AND THE GIRL WHOSE PROBABLY PLOTTING MY DEATH ARE KISSING!" She yelled. Logan could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Ace, Trust me this isn't what it looks like." He pleaded. "Logan, we aren't on some WB drama. You can't just say it isn't what it looks like and have me believe you."

"No, Rory you really don't understand. THIS REALLY ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" he tried again. "I don't care. Go ahead kiss her. Make her your world. Because obviously I was never important enough to be your world."

Rory began to walk away but Logan caught her arm. "LOGAN LET GO OF ME" Rory yelled in anger.

"Don't you think you've done enough? I loved you, I was going to tell you I wanted you to be my first. I wanted to be with you because you were all I've ever wanted." Rory's voice got softer and more filled with hurt and pain.

"Yeah, Well that's all nice but He's with me now." Jessica walked up and put her hand in Logan's who was to stunned and hurt from what Rory had just said to do anything.

"I hope your both very happy together." Rory said not being able to control her tears anymore and Ran into the hotel room. "We will be!" Jessica yelled after her

Rory ran past Finn who instantly sobered up when he said Rory running by him in tears. Rory went into the bedroom and sat on the bed and broke down into tears.

* * *

The door opened "LOGAN GET THE HELL OUT I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! NOT NOW NOT EVER!" She screamed breaking down into a fresh batch of tears . "Love, Its me Finn." he said shutting the door behind him.

"Finn, He promised me he wanted to be with me. Only me." She said collapsing into his arms." I don't understand. I wanted to be with him I wanted to be the one he loved." she said sobbing harder

"What did he do?" Finn asked rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I saw…I saw…He…Jessica…Kiss." Was all Finn could manage to understand from her hysterical sobbing. "I am going to go get Steph for you." Finn said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

"Steph, Ror needs you in the bed room." Finn told her quickly then began to scan the room for Logan.

* * *

Meanwhile on the balcony …

"YOU NEED TO GO THE HELL AWAY!" Logan yelled. "Baby you don't mean that. She's gone now it can be just you and me."

"I AM NOT NOW, NOR WILL I EVER BE **_YOUR_** BABY. SHE'S GONE NOW **_BECAUSE_** OF YOU. AND IT'S JUST YOU BECAUSE I AM GOING TO GO FIND RORY."

"NO!" Jessica yelled and crashed her lips into his again, however this time Finn caught sight of it. Finn walked onto the balcony. "Jessica. I suggest you go home." he said calmly.

"No, I am not leaving my baby boy." She said in a baby voice. "Oh, Well unless you want to see your baby boy bloody I would recommend leaving."

"Fine!" she said Kissing Logan's lips. "I'll call you."

Just as Jessica walked out of the balcony was out of sight Finn slammed Logan up against the wall. "You told me you weren't gonna screw this one up Huntzburger." He said tightening his grasp on Logan.

"Finn, You really don't have the right story." He pleaded. "Please. Let me go. This is none of your business."

"That's, where your wrong. That girl in there crying her eyes out. Saying that you promised her the world which I don't doubt. She is my business. I've never had a little sister so I consider her and Steph are my little sisters. And as far as I am concerned I have every right to beat the shit out of you."

* * *

**All right Jessica's back, I couldn't let the happy couple be happy for to Long, That's not realistic! But have no fear, Finn is here and he will get the whole story! Sorry it took me so long to put a chapter up. School sucks it takes up to much time with stupid things like Geometry and Earth science. Any how do you all feel about the new chapter. I will update soon! HATE IT? LOVE IT? SUGGESTIONS? COMMENTS?**


	14. I'm Cory, Now and Forever

**I GOT LITTERLY ABOUT 19 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK. HONESTLY I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE WRITING A 14TH CHAPTER! BUT ENOUGH OF THE LOVE FEST AND ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

Just as Jessica walked out of the balcony was out of sight Finn slammed Logan up against the wall. "You told me you weren't gonna screw this one up Huntzburger." He said tightening his grasp on Logan.

"Finn, You really don't have the right story." He pleaded. "Please. Let me go. This is none of your business."

"That's, where your wrong. That girl in there crying her eyes out. Saying that you promised her the world which I don't doubt. She is my business. I've never had a little sister so I consider her and Steph are my little sisters. And as far as I am concerned I have every right to beat the shit out of you."

"Please, Finn. You can't honestly believe that I like Jessica? You're the one who pointed out that I compare every girl to Rory and Jessica sure as hell doesn't compare, not even close. I am hopelessly in love with Rory. I would kill myself before I would ever intentionally hurt her." Logan said deeply trying to conserve the air because Finn's arm was cutting his supply off.

Finn let go of him. "I'll tell you the story and if you still believe I did this intentionally. I will let you beat the shit out of me, Colin too." Logan tried to bargain.

Finn propped himself against the wall. "I'm listening." Logan nodded.

* * *

"Rory, You need to breathe. Deep breaths." Steph said trying to get Rory to stop hyperventilating.

"Common, Ror. Please calm down." Rosemary said gently. "How…Could…He…Do…This?" Rory said trying to catch her breath.

"Rory. Logan is in love with you. There is a logical explanation and if there isn't Finn is out there kicking his ass." Colin told her.

"Thanks Colin." Rory said standing to hug him. "I know we don't have the best track record of being friends. But your like my big brother. I love you." Rory said still trying to breathe evenly.

"I love you too Ror. Everything's gonna be ok." Colin told her reassuringly. "Colin, Can you go make sure Finn hasn't killed him. I don't know how I feel about him at the moment but I know I don't want him dead." Rory said sitting back on the bed with Steph and Rosemary.

* * *

Colin left the room and noticed that the party had ended, no one was there so he immediately spotted Finn letting go of Logan's neck on the balcony.

Colin walked on to the balcony. "Are you going to need help beating the shit out of him?" Colin asked as the anger inside him started to grow.

"You don't even like Rory." Logan said confused. "Correction, I love Rory. She's like my sister. We bicker like brother and sister." Colin told him.

"Your just in time to hear Logan's wonderful explanation, and If it's not to my liking he promised to let us beat the shit out of him." Finn smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Colin said standing next to Finn.

"I saw Jessica come into the party. I wanted this to be a special night for me and Rory and I most defiantly didn't want that crazy chick to scare Rory." Logan Began. "I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't so I took her on to the balcony so I could talk to her without causing a scene and having someone tell Rory she was here. I told Jessica I wasn't interested and That I was sorry for breaking the date on her. Well she didn't seem to care. She said that she wanted one innocent kiss and she would leave Rory and Me along for good."

Finn's look of anger hadn't changed and Colin stood there expressionless.

"So I agreed to one kiss. I knew Rory would understand and I fully intended on telling her once Jessica left. However, Once I gave her the tiny peck on the lips she pulled me in and wouldn't let go."

"So far I am believing you only for the simple fact that Jessica is a Psychopath. But continue." Finn said.

"Alright, So I finally got her to let go of me. I told her that she got her kiss and that she needed to go and she said that she knew I would cheat on Rory if the chance presented itself. This obviously made me mad and I went off on her about how I loved Rory. Well she must have saw Rory coming because she pulled me into a kiss right before I heard Rory's voice." Logan said as a tear rolled own his cheek.

"Are you Crying?" Colin asked shocked. He had been friends with Logan since he could remember and he had never seen Logan cry, not when he broke any of his bones, not when someone died. Never.

Logan wiped his face. "No." He said trying to be convincing. "Mate, I believe your story. Which trust me is a miracle because I was really looking forward to kicking you ass." Finn said sitting next to Logan who was now on the ground.

Colin patted Logan on the back. "I believe you too. But Rory might take more convincing."

"I love her, I can't loose her. She's my world. She's all I have ever wanted. And I promised everyone that I wouldn't screw this up." He said dropping his head into his hands.

"I am gonna go get Rory. Your going to tell her your story and she is going to listen." Finn said walking off the balcony with Colin following him leaving Logan to think.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door and walked into Rory, Steph and Rosemary on the bed talking. Rory had finally stopped crying. "Ror, Can you come with me?" Finn asked as Colin walked passed him and sat on the bed with Steph.

Rory nodded and walked out of the room with Finn.

"He must have one hell of and excuse if Finn is trusting him to talk to Rory again." Rosemary said looking at Colin. "It was seriously a big misunderstanding. The poor guy was crying."

"I hope she understands that he didn't mean to hurt her." Steph said worried. "She will." Colin said putting his arms around Steph's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Finn, I don't want to go out there." Rory said quietly as they walked up to the balcony doors. "Love, Do you Trust me?" He asked her. Rory nodded "Then you know I wouldn't let him anywhere near you if I didn't truly believe he didn't meant to hurt you."

"How are you so sure?" She said to him unsure "He was crying." He said quietly then pushed Rory onto the balcony. Rory suddenly felt her heart drop knowing that Logan was crying. It had to have been bad for Logan to cry.

Logan stood up and both Rory and himself looked at Finn. "Neither of you are leaving until you talk about this." He told them and walked out locking the balcony door behind him.

* * *

"Rory." Logan said unsure of where to go from there. "Logan, I want the story so don't talk to me unless the next words out of your mouth is an explanation." She said coldly. She had never been that cold to him, Well she had once, When he mushed her cupcake when they were six.

**_(Flashback to 1st grade)_**

"_**Rory, I didn't mean to do it." an innocent Logan told her.**_

"_**You mashed it on purpose!" a six year old Rory screamed!**_

"_**Maybe if you didn't leave it on the picnic table I would have mushed it!" Logan argued.**_

"_**Maybe if you sat on the bench and not on the table, Like a regular person!" Rory retorted.**_

"_**Hey babe, Chill. I'll get you a new cupcake." Logan said even at six Logan knew how to use his Huntzburger charm.**_

"_**Logan, I don't wanna be your girlfriend any more!" Rory yelled.**_

"_**Good! I don't wanna be your boyfriend either." **_

_**Rory threw the cupcake at him and glared as she walked to the jungle gym where Steph who was hiding from Colin was sitting.**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"At least your not throwing a cupcake at me." Logan mumbled under his breath. "Excuse me? Was that the beginning of your story?" Rory asked glaring at him. He shook his head. "That's what I thought" she said bitterly.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the cold Logan decided to speak up "She showed up at the party."

This caught Rory's attention. "I'm listening."

"I wanted tonight to be special for us just to hangout as a couple for once. Be with each other. But then she showed up and I didn't want you to get all worked up. When I asked her to leave she wouldn't and I didn't want to get security and cause a scene. So I took her on the balcony and explain that I was sorry for ditching her and telling her that I loved you and that she needed to leave."

Rory just stared at him and nodded in comprehension.

"She said the only way she would leave you and me alone for good is if I give her one small peck. I didn't want to but I also didn't want her harassing you on a count of me. So I kissed her on the lips quickly but she grabbed my head and wouldn't let me go."

After Logan said that Rory's eyes clouded over and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"So I pulled away and she said that she knew I'd cheat on you at the first chance I'd get, which was crazy because honest to god I swear on all my money and trust fund and all that I was going to tell you. I flipped on her about how I would never cheat on you and that I was going to tell you and that you're my world and that your all I've ever wanted."

At that last statement a small smile appeared on Rory's lips.

"She saw you coming over to the balcony. She knew how you'd react. So she kissed me. After you left she said I was with her and she called me her baby. It was sickening." Logan told her.

"Logan. Did you like it?" Rory asked. "Like what?" Logan said confused. "Kissing her? Did you like kissing her? Did you miss the rush of kissing a new girl every night?" Rory pressed.

Logan's facial expression looked hurt. "Ace, I love you. I don't want to kiss anyone but you. I won't kiss anyone but you, I want to be with you. I'm supposed to be with you." His tone was soft.

He got up and walked over to Rory and handed her his jacket. "thank you." she whispered. "Rory, please tell me you can forgive me. I just wanted her to leave you alone." He was practically begging.

"Logan. I want to be with you. For some reason I feel like I need to be with you. And Honestly, I refuse to loose you to some whore like Jessica Cutler."

"Good to know. So are we good?" he asked to clarify. "We're together but you do have to work a little to regain my trust. I just need to know your not gonna leave, or bail when things get difficult."

"I won't. I'm Cory, now and forever." Logan told her smirking. "How, Do you possibly remember my obsession with Boy Meets World. It was years ago."

"I remember everything, Ace." he told her. Rory leaned into kiss him. Rory broke away and looked out.

"OH MY GOD!" She said standing up quickly. "What?" Logan said putting the jacket back around her shoulders.

"It's snowing." She said smiling from ear to ear. "It's only early November. How is that possible?" Logan asked.

"Because it wants me to know everything is ok." She told him. Logan stared at her for a moment then pulled her into his arms and they looked out into the stars.

* * *

Steph hung up the phone. "We'll tell them tomorrow." Steph said slipping into Colin's arms. Rosemary was sitting on Finns lap as they Watched them from the window.

"It's not important for them to know now."

* * *

**And this is this chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger hehe! And a return of the flashbacks!**

**Ok lets clear this up now the Boy meets world reference for those who are not familiar with the show: Cory was always there for Topanga ever since they were little they grew up together kind of like Logan and Rory in my story. **

**SO HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? ALL ARE WELCOME!**


	15. Only One You

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND SO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

Rory awoke in Logan's arms, However they were now on the couch of the hotel room rather then on the balcony she fell asleep on and she was now wearing a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

She wiggled herself around to face him "Morning, Beautiful." Logan whispered. Rory felt so safe in his arms she felt as if the last twenty four hours hadn't happened. "I smelt coffee." She replied being honest.

"Ahh, I knew that would wake you up." He said moving off the couch into the mini kitchen in the hotel. Rory draped the blanket over herself and followed him. Logan handed her the coffee and gave her a strange look.

"It's cold." she said sipping from the mug. "I'm cold too." he whined. "Well I can do something about that." She told him as she opened the front of the blanket and hugged him so the blanket was around both of them.

"Thank you." He said kissing her forehead. "I didn't properly say good morning." Rory told him. He just shook his head. "No, You didn't did you?"

Rory leaned onto the counter as Logan and her kissed. Still snuggled together in the blanket.

"That is not what I want to see first thing in the morning." Colin said walking out of the bedroom. Rory turned around. "If it were you and Steph it would be a different story though wouldn't it?" She questioned.

"That's besides the point." he shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning one and all." Finn greeted brightly. "Finn, It's morning and not only are you awake your cheerful?"

"Oh, How can I not be happy? My surrogate sisters both have the love of there lives." He said very chipper.

"OH MY GOD!" Rory and Steph both screamed at the same time. All three boys looked at them confused. "Hey Finn, Where's Rosemary?" Rory asked smirking.

"Umm.. Well… She's…" Finn stuttered as Rosemary came out of Finns room in flannel pajamas. "YOU SLEPT WITH A GIRL AND DIDN'T HAVE SEX! OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HER!" Steph yelled as her and Rory ran to hug Finn.

Rosemary walked up. "We are going out." she said smiling looking at Finn who was blushing. "THE ETERNAL BACHLERS ARE NO MORE!" Rory yelled as Steph, Rosemary and herself were all hugging.

"God are we idiots." Finn told Colin and Logan. "Us. The Self Proclaimed Eternal Bachelors ever since the 4th grade, we all have women we are infatuated with." he said shaking his head.

"Yep, We're idiots. But I wouldn't have it other way." Logan said looking at his two best friends then to the girls still in an excited buzz. Colin and Finn both agreed.

* * *

About two hours all three couples were lounging around watching a chick flick the girls had decided on "Aww Steph, Rose, I'm glad you're my friend." Rory said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aww, I am glad you guys are my friends too." All three girls were once again crying and hugging.

"I don't get it. What's so sad about the movie _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants._" Logan asked. "Nothing about it is sad. It just makes you appreciate your friends!" Rory explained to him. He nodded in comprehension then when she turned her back he shrugged to Colin and Finn.

"Alright in the concept of friendship, Rory we have something to tell you." Finn said seriously. Logan gave Finn a questioning look.

"Is it bad?" Rory asked leaning into Logan. "Well, It's about Jessica." Colin said. "Oh." Rory said with a nervousness on her face. "Do you know?" Rory asked Logan. He just shook his head.

"Well Last night when you guys were reconciling on the balcony the hotel security called." Steph began. "They said they found Jessica slashing Logan's car tires" Rory nodded.

"My Car?" Logan said slightly worried about his Porsche. "Forget about the car!" Rosemary said hitting his arm.

"Anyways, When they took her into custody for destruction of property they found that she had a gun on her. And when they asked her why she had the gun she said because Rory Gilmore doesn't deserve him."

"OH MY GOD!" Rory yelled as tears flooded her face. "SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME! And I told her off at the Dance. And she was gonna kill me!" Rory screamed.

"She's in the psych ward Ror plus she's not even in Connecticut anymore they brought her to some place out of the state." Colin told her. "She was crazy before this all started." Finn added.

Rory's breathing evened out. "What about your car Logan?" Rory asked. "Who cares about my car she's gone away from us and away from you. I can always get a new car. But I can't get a new you." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"AWW!" Rose and Steph said in unison. "Why don't you tell me things like that?" Steph asked Colin. "Tell you what, when some psycho chick tried to kill you, I will." He said laughing. "Your not funny." Steph said dryly.

"I love you Rory. More than any stupid car more then anything money can buy. You know that right?" She nodded "Yes." she said "Good." He whispered and kissed her.

* * *

After hours of the three couples doing nothing but ordering room service and watching movies they decided they probably should go home. Everyone said goodbye and decided that they'd let each other have alone time until school Monday, that had an extremely strange Thursday and Friday.

"I don't want to go home!" Rory Whined. She knew her mother was going to ask questions and she didn't want to answer them.

"Rory, You have to go home eventually. Plus I promised your mom that if She let me hang out with you last night and today that she gets you all this weekend to herself for girl time. I even have a calling limit. 3 times a day for the next two days." Logan informed her.

"Fine! But those phone calls better be long and meaningful!" She said leaning in to kiss him goodbye. "Love you, Ace." "Love you too. Talk to you later." She said shutting the car door.

Logan watched her walk away. "So this is love? She's not even out of eye sight and I miss her already." He thought to himself. As he drove away.

* * *

"MY FIRST, MY FAVORITE, MY ONLY CHILD!" Lorelai yelled. "Hey Mom." Rory said dropping her bags and giving her mom a hug. "What's wrong, sweets?" She questioned.

"Well lets see, Some girl threatened me at the dance, then I in turned threatened her, then she showed up at the hotel and kissed Logan, I broke up with Logan, Logan and I got locked onto a balcony, I made up with Logan, the girl slashed Logan's tires then got arrested for having a gun and got sent to a psych ward. OH! And Finn and Rosemary finally are together"

Lorelai looked at Rory in shock. "Well that's just the brief outline." Rory told her. "I think we're gonna have a wallow day." Lorelai said suddenly.

"Why? No one got dumped." Rory asked. "Yes but when something like that happens you need to have a wallow day." She explained. "Alright." Rory agreed.

"Call Steph and Rosemary See if they want to join." Lorelai yelled from the Kitchen already calling the pizza places. Rory picked up the Phone and called Steph and Rosemary who both said they'd love to come.

* * *

After watching and mocking countless movies they decided it was time for girl talk. Lorelai was always the mother that they could talk to about anything.

"So Rose, How did you get our Finn to commit?" Lorelai asked. "Well actually, He asked me." She said. "Finn asked for a committed relationship?" Steph asked shocked. Rose nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day, he must really like you." Rory told her. "I hope so" Rosemary confided.

The girls chatted for about another hour about the boys and school and clothes and all the other stuff girls talk about. Suddenly Lorelai got up and when she returned she had something in her hand

"Steph, Ror Guess what I found.." Lorelai asked.

* * *

**SO THAT'S THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT..THIS WAS SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER! I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA FOR THE WHERE RORY AND LOGAN WILL GO FROM HERE IT ALL PLAYS INTO LORELAIS SURPRISE!**

**As for Logan's car so there's no confusion Jessica slashed his tired, so Logan got a rent-a-car while his car was being repaired. **

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? AS ALWAYS THERE WELCOME**


	16. Lions Den

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST IT'S EVER TAKEN ME TO UPDATE BUT HEY SCHOOL PROJECTS WERE CALLING L SADDD…ANYWAYS SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS HANGING FOR SONG LONG BUT I LOVE THE REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH! AND NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

**

The girls chatted for about another hour about the boys and school and clothes and all the other stuff girls talk about. Suddenly Lorelai got up and when she returned she had something in her hand

"Steph, Ror Guess what I found.." Lorelai asked.

Rory and Steph both looked at her skeptically. "What's that?" Rory asked suspiciously. "You see, I can't tell you. Not until you call the boys over." Lorelai said

"Mom! We all agreed we'd see each other Monday at school plus its 2:30 in the morning." Rory told her.

"Then wake them up or your waiting till tomorrow to find out!" Lorelai told her laughing evily.

Rory, Steph and Rosemary all picked up their cells and dialed there boyfriends numbers frantically.

* * *

Within a hour all three boys were there all dressed in pajamas but Finn's were by far the most entertaining.

"Finn, Big Bird?" Logan asked shaking his head at his friends antics. "I didn't bother to change because Rosie said it was an emergency." He said giving her a look. "Hey Finny?" Rosemary said innocently.

Finn looked at her "What, Love?" "I lied." She said laughing. "Yes, There seems to be a lot of that going around. Ace, You scared the crap out of me." Logan said pulling Rory onto his lap.

"You know how impatient I am. I could not wait to tomorrow!." She screeched. "Or later today for that matter." Colin said flatly.

Lorelai appeared in the living room to see the three couples. "Alright, Well Rose. This is more of a treat for you and I considering we are not the ones about to be humiliated." She said laughing evil again.

The other five teenagers looked at Lorelai suspiciously. "I am afraid I don't understand." Colin said. "yeah mom it's a little late for the mind games." Rory said practically falling asleep in Logan's lap.

"Alright, Party Poopers." Lorelai said getting up and putting a video into the VCR. The tape began to play and they saw a pint size Logan.

"OH MY GOD!" Logan yelled. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Rory asked now very much awake.

"Mom, you said you wouldn't pull these out till we were old and married and wanted to force our own kids to do it!"

"Well, Rory, Love of my life, Fruit of my loins…" Lorelai paused dramatically "I lied."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. It's just home movies." Rosemary said cluelessly.

"No, Love. These aren't home movies. You see our parents thought it would be absolutely adorable if every 5 years they would interview us one on one about our personal lives and our friends and all that kind of stuff. Kind of like a video scrapbook." Finn explained.

Rosemary nodded in comprehension. "Alright lets watch. This is when they were all five!" Lorelai said laughing as she noticed now all three couples were no longer sitting next to each other the girls were on one side of the room and the boys were on the other. "This is gonna be interesting." She though to herself.

_**EVERYTHING ITALIC WILL BE THE MOVIE**_

_**On the video… (Lorelai is asking the questions to the children.)**_

"_**So Logan How old are?" you could hear Lorelai's voice but you couldn't see her.**_

"_**I am five!" Logan said showing her a hand.**_

"_**Your a big boy! Whose your best friend?" Lorelai continued**_

"_**Colin, Finn, Stepha, and Rory!" Logan's voice was excited**_

Rory's glance occasionally changed from the television to over to where Logan was sitting. He was blushing like mad she smiled. "I love when he's embarrassed. He's so cute!"

"_**Do you have a crush on anyone?" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**NO! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Logan shouted**_

"_**But Rory and Stepha are girls." Lorelai tried to reason with the five year old Logan**_

"_**Finn gave them cootie shot!" Logan told her seriously**_

_**Lorelai laughed. "What's your favorite animal Logan?"**_

"_**I like lions I can beat them up!" Logan yelled.**_

"_**Alright Tough guy, Go get Finn for me." Lorelai asked.**_

_**Logan nodded and waved to the camera.**_

"Mate, Say when did you ever beat up a lion?" Finn said laughing. Logan blushed "Shut up, Finn!" Logan said throwing a pillow at him.

"_**Hey Finn, Why is Colin with you?" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**Because he's my side kick. I'm bat man He's Robin." A five year old Finn explained.**_

"_**Alright, How old are you guys?" **_

"_**Five!" Colin exclaimed.**_

"_**Do you guys like girls!"**_

"_**I don't! They've got cooties cept Rory and Stepha. They got shot!" Colin told her.**_

"_**I love Girls!" Finn Yelled. "I Like Becky! She's got pretty red hair!" Finn told her.**_

"_**I see. So what's your guys favorite Colors?" Lorelai asked trying to hold back her laughter at what Finn just said**_

"_**I like Black." Finn told her. "I like Green." Colin Chimed in.**_

"_**Can you guys go Get Rory and Stepha for me?" Lorelai asked**_

"_**Yes." Colin said as the two boys ran out of the room**_

"_**MOM THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Who makes a video Scrapbook? And you wrote the questions out do you not think I am capable of thinking of questions on my own?" Lorelai could be heard whining.**_

"So Batman, Robin? The Joker been giving ya problems lately? How about Cat woman!" Logan said laughing. "Maybe you'll get eaten by one of that many Lions your beat up!" Colin said defensively.

"_**Hey Girlies ." Lorelai said as the Camera Focused on Rory and Steph both dressed in Fairy Costumes.**_

"_**Hi!" Both girls said in unison**_

"_**How old are you two?"**_

"_**Five." Rory said excitedly**_

"_**Five must be a very exciting age." Lorelai said quietly that it could only be heard on the camera. **_

"_**Do you like boys?" **_

_**Rory nodded "I like Finn! I like how he talks!" Rory said brightly.**_

"_**How about Colin and Logan? Do you like them?" **_

"_**Logan beat up my Lion! And Colin is weird!" Rory said angered.**_

"_**What about you Steph?" **_

"_**I like Colin but he throw sand at me!" She said sadly "THEN I HIT HIM!" She said happily**_

"Nice outfits girls." Colin said chuckling. "SHUT IT ROBIN! Or I'll have Steph deck you again!" Rory said bitterly. She Looked over at Logan was still watching Rory and Steph be interviewed he had this cute little smirk on his face.

"_**How Old are you Girls?" Lorelai asked**_

"_**10" Steph said**_

"_**You Girls like boys?"**_

"_**Yep! I like Colin!" Steph said happily**_

"_**My! You've grown up!" Lorelai said**_

"_**What about you Ror?" **_

"_**I have a crush on someone." she said quietly**_

"_**SHE LIKES LOGAN!" Steph yelled as Rory hit her.**_

"_**That's ok. Logan is a cute boy!" Lorelai said. **_

"_**Do you like School?"**_

_**  
Steph shook her head no. "I love school. I like to read." Rory said **_

Rory blushed Rapidly and looked at Logan whose smile was faded into a shocked look as he stared at the interview. "Lets fast forward to the boys at 10." Steph said getting up pressing the fast forward button.

"_**Hey guys, So How old are you all." **_

"_**We're all 10." Logan told her.**_

"_**Do you guys like school."**_

"_**Hate it." Finn said. "Hate it." Colin reiterated. "It's actually not that bad." Logan said seriously.**_

"_**So what about girls?"**_

"_**I like Steph and Anna Greydown." Colin said flatly. **_

"_**I like girls with red hair. But not a certain one. I like them all." Finn said.**_

" _**What about you Logan?" **_

"_**I like Ashley Gordon." He said quietly**_

"**_She's in 6th Grade." Colin said. "But the kid thinks he has a chance." _**

"You guys were all so wise beyond your years. When I was 10 I still thought boys had cooties but THIS IS FUN LETS WHAT THE REST!" Rosemary said excitedly. Rory looked at Logan who wouldn't make eye contact with her and Steph appeared to be fuming.

"_**Alright you guys know the drill. How old are you?"**_

"_**Fifteen." Logan said Flatly**_

_**  
"Do we seriously have to do this?" Colin Whined.**_

"_**Your whining more then you did when you were Five. Now Tell me who are the lovely Ladies in your life?" **_

"_**I'm playing the field" Colin said with a smile. **_

"_**That's something every mother wants to hear." Lorelai said sarcastically.**_

" _**This week is Jennifer Portland. She's got green eyes and red hair. She's a knockout!" Finn said excitedly**_

"_**Logan?" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**Oh, He won't answer you. We all know he likes Rory. But he says he likes all girls in general." Colin explained**_

"_**Alright, So is it difficult being friends With Steph and Rory?" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**Not really but, I mean have you seen them? They are both gorgeous. I am constantly threatening those perverts at school to stay away from them." Finn said.**_

"_**Ages?" Lorelai said flatly.**_

"_**Common mom, where's the excitement?" Rory asked her mother.**_

"_**The Boys Killed it. Ages please." "Fifteen." Steph said happily**_

"_**Boys?" **_

"_**Well I just dumped Paul Garrison, the football Captain and I am eyeing Jason Rogers, the Quarterback!" Steph said excitedly.**_

"_**Ror? Whose your flavor of the week?" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**I like David Sanflippo." Rory said.**_

"_**She lies, but since Logan dates a new girl every week she gave up on all hope of being with him." Steph said.**_

Lorelai stopped the movie. "Alright Well its only 6 in the morning. So I am going to bed. Hope you all enjoyed your little movie night." Lorelai smiled and walked upstairs

* * *

Rory looked around the room. Logan looked Confused, Finn was smiling, Colin was angry, Steph was angry and Rosemary just thought the whole thing was funny.

Rory broke the ice "So, That was awkward." Everyone nodded. "I think we should just tell each other what we have to tell each other." Steph said glaring at Colin.

"I agree, but Steph, Stop with the Death glare." Rory said laughing.

"I'll go first. Logan why the hell do you have that look on your face?" Rory asked.

* * *

**Alright…So Once I posted the Last Chapter…I forgot what my idea was! So I made this up and I understand that it isn't the best chapter. Tomorrow is the last day of school before break so I will update more and I promise they won't suck! Because Logan and Rory are going to be having some interesting talks and what not!**

**Just for the record- I am not sure if Jessica is coming back I mean she's in a psych ward so what are the odds shes gonna be able to break out unless shes got somesuper power and I don't wanna go get all science fiction on you!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS!**


	17. I won't be a stranger

**SO I THOUGHT LAST CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE BUT YOU ALL SEEMED TO LIKE IT SO THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! IT'S OFFICIALLY FEBRUARY BREAK SO I'LL BE UPDATE MORE. I LOVE THE COMMENTS KEEP EM COMING I HOPE TO GET 200! ) AND NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

"I'll go first. Logan why the hell do you have that look on your face?" Rory asked.

"Umm.. Rory why don't we let Steph and Colin duke it out and we go for a walk." Logan asked. "Fine." Rory nodded and put on her shoes and coat and met Logan at the door.

They walked for about five minutes before either one of them said anything. "So, What was that look for?" Rory asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll have you know the look was because I was beyond confused however my confusion has turned into anger." Logan said coldly. Rory stared at him. "I am confused."

"Rory, On that video you said you Liked David Sanflippo. However, I distinctly remember asking you if you had feelings for him and you denied everything."

"Well, Logan. I didn't think me liking David was much of an Issue considering you were gong around screwing any girl that would let you." Rory yelled.

"You went out with him didn't you? That was why that year you kept your distance from me. Because you knew I hated David and you were going out with him." Rory didn't respond she just continued walking.

"I mean god Rory I knew that I was neglecting my friends to go sleep with girls. Sex was new and exciting to me and I know ignoring people around me was wrong I made a mistake but I'm thought you'd understand but no you went and dated David regardless about how I felt about it. We're best friends! I thought best friends got say in that!" Logan said harshly but the minute the words came out he wished he could take them back.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Excuse me Logan but you just said you knew you were ignoring the people around you and if you knew you were ignoring the people around you how the hell was I gonna ask you what you think about David!" Rory yelled back as tears came falling from her face.

"_**AND ANOTHER THING**_! How can you possibly say that I'd understand you wanting to sleep around! do I strike you as the kind of girl that would understand the whole sleeping around concept? Rory said harshly.

"I don't know Rory, I do recall David going around saying he got action all that year. So how do I know your still a virgin maybe your just lying to all of us." Logan yelled.

Rory's eyes widened as theybrought a whole new batch of tears, "I can't believe you would think so low of me. To think I would sleep with someone like David first of all. And second of all to think that if I did that I wouldn't tell you guys or at least tell Steph. Yes, Logan I am still a virgin and I was going to tell you I wanted you to be my first but at this point in time, I am really not sure if I even want to breathe the same air as you let alone be the first one I have sex with."

And with that Rory walked away to leave Logan sitting on a near by bench thinking about what he had just done.

* * *

"COLIN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Stephanie Yelled. Colin looked extremely frightened at the angry blonde in front of him.

"Oh Common Steph! It was more that five years ago!" Colin defended. "Yes, And at 10 you were as much of a jackass as you are now!" She exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Rosemary whispered to Finn as they both sat there watching Steph and Colin fight. "Remember about how on the video when we were 10 Colin said he liked Steph and someone else?" Finn asked.

Rosemary nodded. "Well at the time they were going out and one of Steph's big things is that if your dating someone that means you don't have feelings for anyone else regardless of if you don't act upon them. " Finn told her.

"I see. And what was with the humungous smile on your face earlier?" Rosemary asked him suspiciously. "Don't take offence darling but when Rory was five she liked me. I had a thing for her as well be she never admitted she liked me, Plus Logan always was threatening me if I went near her, Ever since he learned how to threaten which might I point out was a terribly young age."

Rosemary laughed at Finn and Kissed him on the cheek "As Long as you only like me now." Finn nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. However the broke apart when Steph threw a book at Colin.

* * *

"What the hell did I do? Why the hell did I say that. I For god saknew she was a virgin. ke the girl blushes when we watch sex scenes on television! She couldn't get through 40 year old virgin with out squirming!" Logan thought to himself. He sat there with hishead in his handsuntil someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped about a foot into the air.

"Lorelai! Please don't do that!" Logan said sitting back down. "I don't know what you said to her, but she's upset." Lorelai told Logan.

"I said things I didn't mean, I don't think there true its just I was mad and when she said something I got more mad. And not at her about the fact that what she said was true." Logan said with obvious sadness In his voice.

"Logan, No where does it saw love is easy. Couples don't fight with each other unless they truly care." Lorelai told him.

"This is the second time in what 3 days I've hurt her. Made her cry. I love Rory to much to make her cry every day. Maybe she deserves someone who won't hurt her and say things that are horrible to her. Maybe I should break it off." Logan said with tears practically in his eyes.

"Kid, I wouldn't do that. Listen Rory is in love with you and she always has been. Look If I've taught Rory anything other then how to consume mass amounts of coffee it was to fight for something you want. She's got you now and she's not gonna let go of you after a rocky start."

"You really believe that? I mean I said some pretty harsh things, which consisted of doubting her virginity." Logan confessed.

"Logan, That girl is so much of a virgin that even after you have sex with her she will still be half virgin." Lorelai joked.

Logan half smiled. "Go apologize, Talk to her about it. She'll understand. Now I've got to get back to New York, I'll be gone about two weeks. Give Rory this for me and watch out for her until I get back." Lorelai said handing Logan a note then giving him a hug as her taxi pulled up.

"Thanks, Bye" Logan said helping her into the Taxi. He watched the taxi drive away and he knew that he had to go find Rory. He knew he had to make things between them right.

* * *

"Steph I am sorry. I didn't realize that would hurt you so much." Colin told a now crying Steph. Steph looked up at him.

"Colin you know my dad did that to my mom, He married my mom with her thinking he loved her just as much back but he really loved someone else. I can't forgive him and I don't love him. But I love you and I can't imagine how much it would hurt if you did that to me." Steph said sobbing into a pillow.

Colin to her into his arms. "Stephanie Marie, I love you with all my heart I will always love you. Yes there has been crushes on other girls but none of them even compare to the amount of love I have for you. I want you to promise you will never ever forget that." Colin told her.

"I Promise Colin. I love you so much." She said hugging him. "I love you to Stepha." Colin said holding her in his arms tightly.

"ONE ANGRY COUPLE DOWN ONE MORE TO GO!" Finn shouted from the other side of the room but then instantly shut up with he noticed Rosemary was asleep in his lap.

* * *

"I love him, I don't want him to think I lied to him." Rory whispered to herself as she sipped coffee in the park. "It's just he wasn't around and it hurt that he didn't care about me as much." Rory continued.

"Ace!" Logan said running up to her. "I know you don't want to be anywhere near me but you have to listen."

Rory looked into his eyes. They were cloudy and sad. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that it was all another misunderstanding. "If there is one thing my mother taught me it is to fight for what I want and I have always wanted Logan." Rory thought to herself

Rory sat on a nearby bench. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears flooded her face again. Logan pulled her into his arms. "No, Your not sorry because you don't have anything to be sorry for." He told her.

"I abandoned you for something like sex with random girls. That I am truly sorry for Rory. I cannot believe that I wasn't around for you. I want to kick myself every time I think about that." Logan said pulling her closer.

"It's just I wanted you to be there with me and I thought that if I was with someone you hated it wouldn't hurt me as bad. I know that doesn't make since but that was my horrible logic." Rory said shaking.

"Your logic is fine. I pushed you away because I liked you but couldn't admit it. I was stubborn. But listen. I am here now and forever. Even when you get tired of me screwing up and leave me for someone whose perfectand have kids with him I will be in your life. Even if I have to be the creepy guy with the binoculars. I will be there for you." Logan told her.

Rory giggled. "I love you so much Logan. Thank you." She kissed him intently on the lips. But Logan pulled away.

"I know this might not be the best time to bring this up, but you said you were gonna tell me you wanted me to be your first. Were you serious?" Logan asked.

"Yes , Of course I am serious. I've never been able to think about having sex with someone. But you know everything about me and make me feel safe but at the same time you give me butterflies in my stomach and my knees weak. I've been waiting for you Logan, without realizing it I have been waiting for you.." Rory told him.

"Ace, you have no idea how honored I am that you would trust me with such an important part of your life." Logan said.

"Alright, Lets not get all corny Logan." Rory said kissing him and standing up. "I think you need to buy me coffee Mr. Huntzburger."

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Gilmore." Logan said bowing.

They walked through the park but secretly Logan was worried. Worried about having sex with Rory. He was defiantly sexually attracted to Rory, She was gorgeous and sexy and desirable. But he was scared, and for some reason he felt he needed to talk to Colin.

* * *

**NOW I KNOE WHAT YOUR THINKING! WHAT IS COLIN POSSIBLY GOING TO HELP LOGAN OUT WITH BUT TRUST ME YOU'LL SEE. So was this a disappointing chapter? Not as big of a talk as you were hoping for? I hope I cleared up all the questions about Colin and Steph being mad, but if not feel free to ask!**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	18. I do good work

**Thanks for the comments ) I loved keeping you guys in suspense about what Colin could possibly help Logan with but this chapter all will be revealed! Oh and forewarning.. Rory and Logan will be getting a bit more passionate in the upcoming chapters so be aware.. tell me if I need to change the rating!**

**So on to the next chapter!

* * *

**

Monday at school Logan found Colin at his locker. "Hey, Man I gotta talk to you." Logan said. "What's wrong?" Colin said sensing something wrong.

"Rory and I had a conversation about taking our relationship to the next level and I need to ask you something." Logan said quietly.

"Listen, You've had sex plenty of times. In Fact a hell of a lot more then I have with a lot of girls. So I am pretty sure you got a technique down that she'll be pretty happy with." Colin lightly chuckled.

Logan hit Colin's arm just as the bell rang. "I'll talk to you later. Don't say anything to anyone especially to Steph. She will defiantly tell Rory." Colin nodded as he watched Logan walk away.

"Hey Babe, What's with Logan he seems a little on edge." Steph said coming up to Colin so he could walk her to class. "Oh, Umm he's just having a bad day that's all." he told her as he grabbed her hand and they walked to homeroom.

* * *

Lunch came and Rory met Logan at his locker. "Hey Baby." Rory said kissing Logan hard. "Hey." He said pulling away from her. "So ready to go?" he asked pushing his locker and holding his hand out for her to hold. She nodded.

They met Colin, Finn, Rosemary and Steph at the lunch table. "Logan wanna come over after school today to study. I actually need your help on a paper." Rory said casually.

"I can't." he said rather quickly. Rory gave him a strange look. "I mean I can't I have to help Honor with my parents anniversary party." Logan tried to cover.

"Oh, Ok. I am going to the bathroom." She got up and began to walk away. "We'll come too." Steph said as she and Rosemary got up and followed Rory.

* * *

The Three girls walked into the bathroom and began to redo their make up and hair. "So, what's up with Logan, He seems pretty distracted. I mean his parents anniversary was last month" Steph asked Rory laughing a little at Logan's obviousness.

"Umm I actually think he's nervous." Rory said applying black eye liner to her eye lid. "About?" Rosemary pressed.

"Well, I finally told him I wanted him to be my first and well he said he was honored but his expression showed he was completely scared." Rory explained.

"Your probably reading him wrong. I mean common Logan has had sex with a lot of girls" Steph told her. "That makes me feel so much better." Rory said sarcastically

"Ror, honestly that should make you feel better. Because he knows what to do and what not to do. So your first time won't be completely horrible." Rosemary comforted her.

"Was yours horrible?" Rory asked Rosemary. "OH YEAH!" She said laughing. "We were both 15 and both virgins. We were at one of my parents dinner parties and we snuck out and we did it in the pool house. Which wasn't furnished by the way." she laughed as she said the last part.

"Oh That's not that bad. I was 11 just about to turn 12 and I was at Cape Cod and one of my brother's friends who was like 14 and I did it. Lets just say it took all of 10 minutes that includes foreplay and getting dressed again." Steph laughed.

"Trust me, Ror. Logan is gonna make this experience memorable for you." Rosemary reassured her. "I don't want him to feel like he has to make it special. Because just him being him will make it special enough." Rory said.

"Oh see if you I were you I would take it for all its worth. I would be like I want to be in a cabin with candles and flowers and I want a banner!" Steph joked.

"A banner?" Both girls gave Steph a confused look. "Apparently neither of you have seen That 70's show." All three girls laughed and continued to talk.

* * *

"So why are you being a complete ass to Rory?" Finn asked. "I am not." Logan defended. "Your parents anniversary was last month. I doubt they are have a second party a month later." Finn reasoned.

"Ignore Huntzburger, He's worried about banging Rory." Colin said. "Worried? About what? You've screwed hundreds of girls. You don't have an STD or something gross do you?" Finn said horrified.

"No Finn, I don't have and STD. But I am nervous about doing it with Rory." Logan confessed. Finn and Colin both gave him confused looks.

"It's just I mean how do you go about having sex with a girl you've been in love with since we were five?" Logan sighed and looked at his friends. "I just don't want to screw up, I mean it's not like she has anything to compare it to but I don't want her to think of it as the biggest mistake in her life."

"Most girls do tend to have that line of thinking once they have sex with you, Huntz." Finn joked. "I'm being serious for once." Logan told him.

"Colin, You've loved Steph since we were five was it strange having sex with her?" Logan asked.

"Whoa, Look whose getting personal." Colin Joked and received a glare from Logan. "Yes it was incredibly nerve racking. When I had sex with Steph she wasn't a virgin but it had been almost 3 years since she had sex so I made sure I didn't do anything to her she didn't want."

"Should I go all out with Flowers, Candles and the cliché of being in a cabin?" Logan asked seriously. "Oh, Common Mate, You've known Rory your whole life, Does she seem like the girl who wants you to go all out? Just treat her like she's your world."

"She is my world." Logan said softly. Colin patted Logan on the back "Then you have got nothing to worry about just make sure she's comfortable. Make it clear you'll stop when ever she wants." Finn added.

"Thanks guys." Logan gave them both a grateful smile. "That's what we're here for." Colin told his best friend.

"Alright, Its only fair that I say to you what I said to Colin. If you do feel that you must have intimate relations with a girl I consider my sister then fine, But I do swear on alcohol that if you get her pregnant it will the last thing you ever do with your…man parts." Finn threatened.

"Man parts?" Finn we all took health back in the 8th grade and you still don't use the proper terminology." Logan laughed as he saw the three girls return to the lunch room.

"Hey." Rory said cautiously as she was about to sit on the chair next to him. "Come here you." Logan pulled her onto his lap. "Sorry about earlier, I don't know what was wrong with me. I'd love to help you with your paper." He said kissing her forehead lightly.

"So no more strange Logan?" She asked innocently. "No more strange Logan." He repeated. "Good." She said kissing him.

Steph was sitting on Colin's lap "They are so cute." she gushed. "It's almost sickening." Colin added.

* * *

Rory met Logan outside of school. "I'll take my car and you take yours and We'll meet at my house." Rory ordered. "Yes ma'am" Logan said pushing he up against the car and kissing her deeply. Her hands went around his neck and his hands went to her hips. He grinded his hips into hers. They only broke apart when Colin drove by and honked the horn at them.

Rory pulled away "We'll continue this later." She said pecking his lips and walking to her car. Just as she was about to pull out of the parking lot her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "I love you, Ace." Logan said she knew he was smirking. "I love you too Logan see you in what? Five minutes."

"Hey, A lot can happen in five minutes." He told her. "Don't even joke." Rory said seriously and hung up.

About 10 minutes later they both drove into her driveway. He got out of the car and greeted her. "That was more than five minutes." He pouted. "I guess we have to make up for lost time Huntzburger." Rory said pulling him into the house.

* * *

Rory began to kiss Logan right as she got into the house and they slowly walked more into the house. Rory stumbled and fell onto the couch and Logan fell on top of her. Staying in the position they continued to kiss passionately. Logan traced her lips with his tongue and she allowed him entrance and they fought for dominance.

Logan made his was down Rory's jaw to her neck. Hearing he let out a light moan was all the go ahead he needed. He slowly made his way back up to her mouth.

"Ace, What about that paper?" Logan asked between kisses. "Later." She said now taking her turn to venture down his neck.

After about an hour of this Rory broke away. "I need water." she said panting. Logan nodded in agreement and tried to catch his own breath. He followed her into the Kitchen and she handed him a bottle of water.

"Oh my god!" Rory said as she pulled her collar back and looking at her reflection in the toast. "What?" Logan asked confused. "Look!" Rory said pointing to the two large hickeys on her neck. "I do good work don't I?" Logan said very confidently.

Rory hit him the took his bottle of water. "Yeah right, good work if you were a vacuum cleaner!" Rory teased. "Oh is that so." He said and chased her through the house. He finally caught up to her and began to tickle her.

"Logan stop!" Rory cried but she was laughing hysterically he was above her again only this time there was something different. She was looking at him in a whole new light. Despite the fact that he was tickling her she realized for the first time she desired Logan.

Sure, She knew he was a beautiful boy, he had gorgeous Brown eyes and Blonde hair but for the first time she wanted to do nothing but kiss him and never stop.

"Ror? You ok?" Logan asked as he stopped tickling her. "Rory! EARTH TO RORY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Logan shouted finally catching her attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shaking out of her daydream. She stood up and sat on the couch. "Did you know you were amazingly gorgeous?" She asked him. "I had some idea." He said smirking. "Wipe that smirk of your face Huntzburger." Rory said catching his lips in her own again. She climbed up on his lap and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you have to go home?" She whined. "Not if you don't want me to." He told her. "And I don't" she told him as she snuggled into his neck.

"How is it possible that she does this? One moment I want to jump the poor girls bones because she turns me on but the next moment she snuggled into my arms and I want nothing more than to be peaceful and protect her with my life?."

He looked down into his arms. She was already asleep. "Guess that paper wasn't to important" he chuckled to himself lightly. He pulled a blanket over them and watched her sleep.

* * *

**So that was this chapter. This was the first time I showed Rory and Logan actual show massive affection towards each other I don't think I am good at writing that so tell me if I should just imply it. But either way Rory and Logan are going to be getting a lot more serious.**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? QUESTIONS? I LOVE THEM ALL!**


	19. All that matters

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE MY LOYAL REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! SO I AM SUPER GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE TO BE HONEST I WAS NERVOUS ABOUT IF YOU GUYS WERE GONNA HATE IT! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

Rory woke up in them middle of the night only to realize she was still in the living room and still in her school uniform. When she went to stand up something heavy weighed her down.

Rory looked over at Logan asleep but he looked uncomfortable all squished onto the little love seat. "Logan, Babe. Lets go upstairs." Rory said gently shaking Logan awake

Rory walked into the bathroom so she could change into pajamas as Logan just stripped down to his boxers. Rory got into bed and Logan followed as he set the alarm.

"Night Ace, I love you." He said kissing her goodnight. "Love you too." she said snuggling into his arms and falling asleep quickly to beating of his heart.

Logan was still wide awake though he watched the sleeping girl in his arms. He couldn't understand how he loved her so much. Sure she was beyond beautiful, she was extremely intelligent, and she could banter like nobody else's business but there was something about her that drove him crazy.

Morning came all too soon. Rory woke up and found that Logan was gone but replaced by a note.

_**Ace,**_

_**Went home to get changed and shower. But I'll see you at school. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Logan**_

Rory's heart fluttered just at the thought that he had taken time to write her a note. He had woken her up and told her he was leaving but he left her a note just on the off chance she didn't remember. "I love him more each day." Rory got out of bed to get ready for school just knowing that he'd be waiting when she got there.

* * *

Rory walked into school and got hit on by two random guys. "You know apparently, No one got the message that we are together." She said walking up to Logan and kissing him.

"Whose ass do I need to kick for hitting on my gorgeous girlfriend?" Logan asked putting his arms around her. "No one will be kicking any anyone's ass. But I am flattered that you would do that for me." She said kissing him.

Steph and Colin came walking up hand in hand. Rory turned around to greet them. "OH MY GOD LOOK AT THOSE HICKEYS!" Steph exclaimed rather loudly.

Rory's hand darted to her neck "I forgot about them!" She mumbled and ran to the bathroom. "She's a amateur she's not gonna know how to cover those things…I'm gonna go help." Steph said walking away "Oh and Logan. Nice work." Steph said grinning and continued to walk away.

"Nice work indeed!" Colin said patting his friend on the back. "I didn't mean to give her a hickey Colin." Logan said rather annoyed.

"No one ever intentionally gives a hickey but I would like to point out that that is one step closer to the next level." Colin said pointedly . "I don't understand." Logan told him.

"You were worried about going to the next step with Rory well obviously you got somewhere last night." Colin explained. Logan nodded. "I guess your right." Logan agreed

"So apparently Logan and you did a little more than study last night." Steph said applying cover up to Rory's neck.

"Yeah. But you want to know something. I finally felt like I wanted Logan." Rory confided. "Of course you wanted Logan why else would you date him?" Steph said nonchalantly.

"No, Steph. I mean I wanted him, you know Physically. I've always needed him but for the first time I desired him." Rory said blushing.

"You know that means it's going to happen soon. When you can't keep your hands off each other. When your so caught up in thinking about his kiss that school work and everything else seems unimportant. That's how I knew I was truly ready to be with Colin." Steph told her.

"Really?" Rory asked. "Yup." Steph said hugging Rory "Don't Worry, It's gonna be alright. You want him, Need him, Love him."

Rory smiled at Steph, she knew that she was right. She was finally knew 100 that she wanted to be with him undoubtedly.

The next two days went by extremely fast but Rory had barley seen Logan because she had so much work on the paper to do.

* * *

Rory met Logan at his Locker on Friday afternoon. "So what's the game plan for the weekend?" Rory asked him as she leaned in for a kiss that he obliged to.

"I don't know I was thinking it could just be me and you hanging out." Logan said putting books into his locker. "I'm thinking I like your thinking." Rory said brightly.

"Whose house?" Logan asked as he took her hand and walked her to their cars. "I don't care. Mine's fine." Rory said putting her book bag in the backseat of her car.

"Your right, Less house workers to bother us." Logan said leaning in to kiss Rory against the car. But she pulled her face away mere inches from his "We have all weekend. Go home pack a bag and come over. I love you. Be safe. See you soon."

Rory got into her car and drove off. "That woman will be the death of me" He thought. He got into his own car and drove to his house to get belongings for the weekend ahead.

* * *

Logan arrived at Rory's house about a half hour later. When he rang the doorbell it seemed like eternity had passed before she answered the door. "Hey There Stranger." Rory greeted.

"Why Hello. Did ya miss me?" Logan asked giving his famous smirk. "How could I not." Rory said quietly before she pulled his lips onto hers.

* * *

Once again Rory and Logan ended up making out on the couch however this time Rory had more courage than she had last time. She wanted him more than she had last time.

Rory put her hands on the hem of Logan's shirt. Though it was true Rory had seen Logan without a shirt on many times none of them were in this situation. None of those times had his shirt been intentionally removed by her.

She pulled his shirt up over his head their lips only breaking contact for a second. She let her hands wander all over his chest.

Logan looked down as Rory kissed his chest. He never wanted her more than he had at that moment. He knew she'd seen him with out a shirt on but this time was different this time she had removed it.

Rory looked up at him to make sure this is what he wanted. Logan looked into her eyes, they were a bright blue with the look of passion and desire in them. Logan had never seen Rory look like this but he defiantly didn't hate it.

Logan moved around so Rory was now beneath him. He put his hands on the hem of her shirt and slipped it over her head. His eyes widened when he saw Rory wearing a bra that was very unRory like.

Logan traced the black lace of her bra with his fingers. Then leaned down "Are you sure your ok way this?" Logan whispered into her ear. His breath was hot and just made Rory want him more. Rory just nodded in response.

Logan's mouth explored Rory's upper body then his mouth eventually found her lips again. However, Just as Logan touched her belt buckle Rory jumped nervously.

Rory tried to make it seem as if she hadn't just jumped and Logan went on as if he hadn't noticed but once he started at her belt buckle again she flinched again.

Rory sat up "I'm sorry Logan." she managed to get out before tears welled up into her eyes and she ran into the other room.

* * *

Logan stood up and Followed Rory, He found her in her room on the bed sobbing into a pillow.

"Ace, Common you know I am not mad right?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed unsure of how close she wanted him to get.

'I know your not mad, It's just I thought I was ready. I thought I wanted to finally be with you completely. But the minute you want to go below the belt I flinch like a prude little baby!." She sobbed even harder into the pillow.

Logan had, had enough of this he got up and sat next to Rory taking her chin into his hand. "Rory Gilmore, I do not ever want to hear you put yourself down like that. You are not a prude little baby." He told her pulling her into a hug.

Rory looked at him "Yes I am. Your used to girls with so much more confidence in this sort of situation who do everything gracefully and I well am the complete opposite." She put her head down as more tears threatened.

"Ror, I don't care about those other girls. When I am with you I forget all about my past experiences because all that matters is my present one. With you and only you." Logan told her.

"Your just saying that to make me feel better." she said quietly. "No, I am not. Rory you don't realize how far you've come. We've been going our for what a little over three weeks? And you already trust me and gained the confidence to be with me. If you didn't we wouldn't have had the little session we had downstairs." Logan said reassuring her.

"I love you Rory. I will go days, weeks, months, years with out sex if it means I can be with you and your comfortable with our relationship. I am not expecting you to have sex with me right away in fact even today's events took me by surprise…a very good surprise" He said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much for understanding Logan. God, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I love you so much." she said hugging him tightly.

Logan held Rory in his arms and noticed that she shivered slightly. Logan got up and handed her a hoodie from his bag. "Here, You look cold." Rory blushed when she realized they had just had this whole conversation with her in her bra.

Logan fell asleep holding Rory in his arms that night but Rory was wide awake. "I can't believe I chickened out. I mean I didn't mean to flinch. I didn't want him to stop." Rory was disappointed in herself but was relieved to know Logan wasn't disappointed in her.

* * *

**So there's another chapter of Rory and Logan's relationship going to the next step! Sorry its a little bit shorter but I think I still got the point across..I hope!**

**Hate it? Love it? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Please feel free to tell me!**

**And as a side note: I love my loyal reviewers and I am super excited to have had some new reviewers. I love you guys!**


	20. Casually Kidnapped

**So I've been updating almost everyday and the reason for this is I am sick having Laryngitis (where you can't talk) really frees up my time. Plus I am exiled to my room so I don't get anyone else sick. So this is good for you. Bad for me. But I love writing this story and I love getting reviews they make me feel important hehe! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. And here we go again…

* * *

**

The Bright Saturday morning woke Rory up. She opened her eyes to see Logan wide awake playing with her hair. "How Long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"Not Long." Logan told her. "So How about we go get change and everything and we go for a walk in the park?" Logan asked. Rory gave Logan a look, "Coffee will defiantly be included."

"Well If coffee is Included then how on earth can I possibly say no?" Rory kissing his forehead and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Logan just watched her walk away.

"How is it possible that she can make walking away in oversized penguin pajama pants sexy?" He shook his head and went into the other bathroom to shower and change.

Both Rory and Logan were walking out of the house and to the Park hand in hand Rory was rambling on about some strange dream she had about being on Gillian's Island.

"Ace, That means you watch way to much television." Logan chuckled as they finally reached the coffee cart.

Logan handed Rory her cup of coffee as she began walking away from the cart assuming he would catch up with her. "This is very good coffee Logan. Thank you." Rory said expecting a response.

"Logan?" Rory looked around but he was no where in sight. She began to get nervous "Logan?" she said as someone came from behind her and blindfolded her. Rory let out a scream.

"Please Don't kill me." Rory begged to whoever was dragging her along. "And how is it that no one else in the park finds this strange?" She said thinking out loud.

"That's because your not the only one being blindfolded and taken captive." Rory heard Steph's voice. "Steph? What are you doing here?" Rory asked confused.

"I'd love to tell you that but I haven't a clue. One minute Colin and I are walking in the park to get coffee the next minute Colin disappears and I am blindfolded." Steph Explained.

"Same thing happened to me only It wasn't Colin it was Logan." Rory said. "Rory? Steph? Is that you?" They heard Rosemary's voice.

"Rose? Let me guess you and Finn went for a walk in the park and Finn disappeared." Rory asked. "Yep." Rosemary confirmed.

"LOGAN! COLIN! FINN! LET GO OF US!" Rory demanded. But there was no response from any of them. "Ok either we are all being kidnapped and the boys are dead. Or the boys are being mean!" Steph said.

"So what did you do last night Steph?" Rosemary asked casually. "Oh Colin and I just watched a movie, We bummed around the house. What about you Ror?"

"Oh well when Logan got to my house we started to make out and ended up half naked however once he went to undo my belt I got nervous and flipped out. Then after he reassured me that I wasn't a prude we ordered a pizza and watched a movie." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! I did the same thing before I had sex with Colin! Only Colin thought I was disgusted by him!" Steph said with a chuckle.

"So What about your night Rose?" Rory said laughing at Steph's previous comment. "Oh Me and Finn went out for dinner and ended up at my house watching a movie." she said blandly.

"We are all very boring people." Rory observed. "Yeah we are." Steph and Rose said in unison.

Logan looked at Finn and Colin who were both Shrugging. It amazed the three boys that their girlfriends were having a casual conversation about the nights events when they were supposed to be hostage.

* * *

Finally the three couples made it to the large SUV. Finn put Rose in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Rory and Logan were in the next Seats and Steph and Colin were in the back.

"Whoever kidnapped us can't hate us to much!" Rose shouted behind her. "Why's that?" Rory asked curiously. "One who smelled like aftershave and alcohol just buckled me in." Rosemary said laughing.

Everyone knew Finn always smelled of Alcohol even if he hadn't been drinking yet. Rory knew there was someone next to her. She leaned over and sniffed.

"Mine smells familiarly like AXE body spray." Rory said laughing. Steph did the same thing. "Yep this one smells like Adidas Cologne."

"We know its you guys so just give it up!" Rory demanded. Logan gave in. "Fine it's us. But who knew you'd actually sniff us?" "Yes I do agree that's sort of strange." Colin chimed in.

"You all should be flattered that we took the time to learn your scents." Steph told him. "So where we going?" Rory asked. "And Can We take of these blindfolds." Steph jumped in.

"We are not telling you where we are going and No you can't take off the blindfolds." Finn said Loud enough for Steph to hear.

"Is this little excursion a overnight thing?" Rosemary asked. "Yep." Finn said happily. "In fact its sort of an 3 overnight things." He corrected himself.

"We don't have clothes, or tooth brushes, or make up, or.." Rory was cut off when Logan covered her mouth. "Ace, Relax its all taken care of."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Rory told him. "It's fine. We cleared it with your parents and school was notified that we all had familial obligations." Colin clarified.

"We're here." Finn said. "So we can take of the blindfolds?" Rosemary asked hopefully. "No, I meant we're hear as in we are at the airport." Finn told her.

* * *

They guided the girls onto the private plan. "It'll be about two or three hours" The pilot told them.

"Please let us take the blindfolds off for the plane ride at least." Rory begged. "If you don't we will with hold certain things." Rosemary added.

"What kind of things?" The guys asked worried. "Just For Finn it would defiantly be any type of alcohol but for all three of you I mean kissing, hugging, cuddling, anything or that nature." Rory said.

"PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY ALCOHOL MATE!" Finn exclaimed grabbing Logan's arm. "Fine, Just for the plane ride." He caved as the three girls took the blindfolds off.

"Thank you, So Rory want to go into detail about your night?" Steph asked grinning. "Yes, Please go into detail." Colin said laughing at Logan's discomfort.

Normally Colin, Finn and Logan would have left to play video games and left the girls to their girl talk but they didn't want to depart from their girlfriends.

"Logan and I were getting serious but once he went to undo my belt buckle I freaked." Rory said leaning back onto Logan.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" Finn said brightly. "Me too!" Colin added. Rory gave them a questioning look. "Look your like our little sister and I for one am glad that Huntz here has yet to deflower my little sister." Finn said very seriously.

Rory laughed. "But I must admit if there is anyone I would want you to loose it to it would be Logan because that way if he hurts you we have lots of blackmail and we know his parents would kick his ass." Colin told her.

"Don't forget they'd take his American express black!" Steph spoke up. They all laughed. "I would never hurt Rory." Logan said kissing the top of Rory's hair.

"I wouldn't ever hurt Rosie here either." Finn said kissing Rosemary's forehead. "I wouldn't hurt you, But I can make no promises about embarrassing you." Rosemary giggled. "That's half the fun of being with you Finn."

Time had went by rather quickly and the pilot announced that they had landed. "As much as I hate to cover those pretty eyes of yours Ace. Put the blindfold on." Logan stated.

"OH COMMON! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US!" Steph begged Colin. "Nope put them on or you'll ruin the surprise!"

All three girls finally gave in and allowed the boys to blindfold them again. "This so better be worth it!" Rory complained.

"No worries Ace, your going to love it. Trust me." Logan reassured her as he led them into a hotel.

* * *

"Hello Sir, Welcome to the…" "WAIT DON'T!" Logan stopped the woman at the front desk. "I'm sorry we are trying to surprise these three." Logan said pointing to the three blindfolded girls next to him.

"Oh! Well what can I help you with?" The woman asked. "Reservations for Huntzburger." Logan replied. "Three Rooms Your all set. Enjoy your stay." The woman told them. "Thanks you too." Logan said politely and guided Rory onto the elevator.

"Ok So from what I gather. We are at a hotel, two and a half hours by plane away from home, and our room is not on the first floor because we are on a elevator."

"You and your journalist skills." Logan mocked. "So Steph, Rose, Once we find out where we are I say we ditch the guys and find the nearest mall. Because I am terribly afraid to see the clothing the guys packed for us." Rory said.

"Such little faith. Love." Finn said. They all walked off the elevator and into the common Room of their joining rooms.

"Are you three ready?" Colin asked getting almost as excited as the girls. All three shook their heads.

The boys stood behind them and took off their blindfolds. "OH MY GOD!" Rory said in Ecstatically. "WE'RE IN DISNEYWORLD!" Steph said shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!" Rosemary yelled.

All three girls turned around and jumped into their respected boyfriends arms.

"We were all talking and realized none of you had been to Disney world before. And Honestly what person hasn't gone to Disney world? Logan told her.

"So we are all going to our respective Rooms to do our own thing for about two hours then we'll meet in the Lobby?" Colin asked.

Logan and Finn nodded and escorted their girlfriends to there rooms.

* * *

"So do you like this surprise?" Logan asked. Rory jumped onto his lap and began to kiss his neck. "That I am taking as a yes." Logan said smirking. "You can take that as a hell yes." Rory said laughing as she pushed Logan back.

Rory kissed Logan's neck and pulled off his shirt for the second time in two days. Logan pulled Rory's shirt off as well. Both letting their hands wander Logan let Rory's hands wander south.

Rory began to unbuckle Logan's belt. "Ace, Are you sure." Logan asked very seriously trying to control his breathing. Rory nodded shyly.

She pulled his khaki pants off as he gave her some assistance. Logan watched her as she dropped his pants to the floor then began to play with the band of his boxers.

However, Logan pulled Rory up to his level and crashed his lips into hers. Logan's hands wondered to Rory's belt and this time when he went to undo it she didn't so much as flinch. He then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

He pulled them down slowly giving her time to tell him to stop if she wanted him to. Finally he threw her jeans to the floor with his pants.

Logan was above Rory he had his arms under her back playing with the clasp of her bra not undoing it at first to create suspense. Just as he finally threw her bra to join their shirts and pants Finn busted into the room.

"Oh Shit!" Finn yelled but he didn't leave the room. "FINN GET THE HELL OUT!" Logan said throwing a pillow at him. Finn ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Logan looked at Rory whose cheeks were a extremely bright shade of crimson. "I am so sorry, My god am I sorry. I could have sworn the door was locked!" Rory put her hand on his cheek "Logan, don't worry about it. What would one of my first attempt at foreplay be if our crazy Australian friend didn't walk in on it." She said laughing.

Logan kissed her forehead lightly. "I am tired. Lets just take a nap." Rory said. Logan began to get up "What are you doing?" Rory asked. "Well I figured you'd want your clothes back." Logan told her.

Rory shook her head. "Nope, I'm actually comfortable we can sleep as we are, just please make sure the door is locked." Logan walked over and locked the door then pulled the covers up over Rory and himself.

"Oh and Logan" "Yeah Ace?" He asked. "Next time, Please don't get joining Rooms." Rory said with a laugh.

Logan and Rory cuddled under the blanket, Yes they were both practically naked but Rory was comfortable which she knew was a big improvement for her.

* * *

About an hour later Logan woke Rory up. "Ace, As much as I love this we have reservations in 45 minutes." Logan explained.

Rory pulled a sheet around her and walked to the bathroom. She was in the shower when she realized something.

"LOGAN!" Rory shouted from the shower. "Yeah?" Logan asked opening the bathroom door confused. "Umm.. Am I wearing what I wore here to dinner?" Rory asked. "Oh Sorry Ace No. Your Dress and everything is on the back of the door."

"Thanks babe!" Rory shouted over the shower. Once Rory was finished with her shower and changed. She walked out of the bathroom.

"This is a gorgeous dress, you my love have an eye for sizes." She said sitting on the bed next to him kissing her.

"You know Ace you got my hopes up when you called me into the bathroom." He said smirking. "Oh well I'll make it up to you later." She said kissing the top of his head and walking to meet everyone in the Lobby.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN RORY AND LOGAN HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED HEHE DON'T WORRY I WON'T DRAG IT ON MUCH LONGER! I JUST WANT TO SHOW THAT THEY JUST DIDN'T RUSH INTO IT.**

**I KNOW THE DISNEY WORLD THING HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE AND IT WILL BE DONE AGAIN BUT I JUST LOVE THE CONCEPT!**

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LDB JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? QUESTIONS? CONCERNS?**

**OH AND BE PREPARED FOR SOME DRAMA! Because whats a story without drama?**


	21. Long term Investment

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I LOVE THEM..I'M STILL BAND TO MY ROOM SO THE UPDATES WILL CONTINUE TO COME! I ALREADY HAVE 20 CHAPTERS WHICH EITHER MEANS ONE I DRAG THIS ON WAY TO MUCH OR I PUT A LOT OF DETAIL IN WITH OUT REALIZING IT! **

**NOW LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

**

Dinner went well except for the fact that the guys had all gotten extremely drunk.

"Tinkerbell is hot!" Finn shouted as they walked back to their rooms. "Good to know." Rosemary said to him. "Oh Love, No worries, she's blonde you know I love redheads." He said kissing her.

"Finn you taste like whiskey. How is that possible? You didn't even drink whiskey." Rosemary asked. All Finn could do was laugh.

"Your really pretty." Logan said putting his arm over Rory's shoulder. "And your really drunk." Rory shot back. "I am not drunk! I am tippppseeeeeeyyyyyyyy." Logan said laughing and catching up to Finn was running ahead of them.

"That damn mouse is everywhere! That's hysterical!" Colin shouted as the walked into the Lobby. "It's Disney world. That's Mickey mouse." Steph told him flatly.

"THERE SHOULD BE COLIN WORLD!" He declared as he ran up to his friends. "This is unbelievable. I cannot believe they are all plastered." Steph said.

"Just let them sleep it off and make them pay for it tomorrow." Rory said as she opened her room door and pushed Logan so he wouldn't bother anyone else. "Bye. And Good Luck." Rosemary said to her as she shut the door.

* * *

Rory handed Logan a bottle of water from the mini bar and a couple of aspirin. "Take these." She said dryly.

"What's wrong with my Ace!" Logan said. "Your drunk and acting like an idiot. Plus I am tired. Good night Logan." Rory said turning off the Light and laying under the covers. "Tonight was supposed to be the night but No, he had to go and get plastered." Rory thought to herself.

She knew Steph and Rosemary were having a hard time controlling Finn and Colin because she heard yelling from the other side of the joining door.

Logan threw himself into the bed and began to kiss Rory's neck but it wasn't as gentle as it always was it was harsher and Rory didn't like it.

"Logan, Please Stop. I'm not in the mood." Rory said pushing him away. "You know what Rory! You never seem to be in the mood! I think you are planning on being a virgin forever because god knows your never gonna have enough courage to full out fuck anyone!" Logan Yelled.

"That's not true." Rory's voice was now at a whisper. "Yes it is, I mean Today we were pretty much naked all you had to do was give the green light and we would have done it but no you wanted to cuddle. Who the hell wants to cuddle? Sure as hell not me! I want to have sex and if you don't put out soon I think I'll find someone who will!" Logan said screamed.

"Do you truly feel that way?" Rory whispered and tried to avoid having tears fall down. Logan looked at her though he was drunk and could barley see straight he knew he didn't mean what he said "No I don't."

"I know your drunk and I know tomorrow you won't know what you said so I am going to let you sober up. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Suddenly everything Logan had said sank into his mind. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry." Rory didn't say anything she kissed his forehead lightly and gave him a hug, put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and left.

Logan was already starting to sober up thanks in large part to the aspirin Rory gave him. He laid down on the bed. The pillows smelled like Rory. "What have I done." He thought to himself.

* * *

Rory didn't know what to do, the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. She went to leave but she heard crying coming from Steph's room.

Rory knocked on the door and Rose who had also been crying opened it. "It just must be one of those terrible nights." Rory said walking in, taking off her shoes and sitting on the bed.

"What did Logan do?" Steph asked. "He pretty much said I am going to be a virgin forever because I am to prude to actually have sex and that if I don't put out soon he's gonna go find someone who will." Rory said bursting into tears again. "What about you?" Rory asked Steph.

"Colin pretty much said that I have to many issues to deal with and that if he didn't like the sex so much he'd leave me." She sniffled. "What did Finn do?" Rory asked Rosemary.

"Told me that I was just the flavor of the week. That I was just another redhead to add a notch to the bed post." She sobbed.

"I don't understand they were all so sweet before dinner. What happened?" Rosemary asked. "Alcohol." Steph said.

"I love Logan, Colin and Finn to death but those boys can't control their alcohol intake and once they have over exceeded the proper amount they say whatever comes to mind. Even if they don't mean it." Rory explained.

"Finn is infatuated with you. He didn't mean what he said. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. He knows it, we know it." The girls comforted their friend.

"Ror, You need to take a lesson from your own advice. You know Logan loves you, you know he didn't mean it." Steph said. "I know he didn't mean it, I know it was just drunk babbling but it hurt so much to hear him say it." Rory confided.

"Colin loves you and your issues Steph, he knows what you've been through." Rosemary soothed.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the joining door. "Is it locked?" Rory whispered. Steph nodded. "Good, because I don't want to see any of them."

* * *

Colin and Finn had both passed out for about two hours and were woken up when they heard the three girls crying and talking in the room next door. "Rory's in there. Which means Logan screwed up too." Colin observed. The two boys went to Logan's room and walked in to see him laying on the bed.

"What happened?" Finn asked rubbing his head due to his already massive hangover. "Aspirin is on the table." Logan pointed.

"What did you do?" Colin reiterated. "I told Rory she is going to be a virgin forever and that if she didn't put out soon I'd go find someone who would." he said dryly.

"I told Rose she was just the flavor of the week. Just another conquest." Finn added sitting next to his friend as he took the aspirin.

"I told Steph that she had to many issues and I was only with her for the sex." Colin said sitting next to Finn.

"We are the biggest jackasses on the face of the planet." Logan pointed out. "Yes, We are." Finn and Colin agreed in unison.

"I need to talk to Rory. I need her to know I didn't mean that. I need her to know I am just as nervous about having sex as she is." Logan confided in his best friends.

"We all have things we need to tell the girls. Let's just go talk to them. Or at least see if they'll open the door." Colin gestured to the door.

Logan, Colin and Finn stood at the door fighting over who would knock. Finally Colin leaned forward and knocked.

There was a long silence before they heard Rory yell "DON'T BOTHER! WE'LL TALK TO YOU ALL LATER!"

"Come on Rory! Please just come out!" Logan yelled impatiently. "Maybe later! But I am sure you can go find someone else to occupy your sexual needs until I'm ready to talk." .

Logan shook his head in surrender the harsh words he used earlier were coming back to haunt him. "Fine." he said quietly through the door. Rory knew that if Logan didn't feel bad about what he said he would have shouted another remark but he didn't he just whispered his defeat.

Rory looked at her friends "As much as I don't want to . We need to get these situations sorted out." She stood up, hugged her friends and opened the door. Gently taking Logan's hand she walked them back into their room.

* * *

Rory sat on the bed not saying anything. Logan paces up and down the room nervously. "Your not at a hospital Logan so can you please stop doing that?" Rory said quietly.

Logan stopped and leaned against the wall. "I didn't mean any of that. You have to know I didn't mean any of that." Logan looked at Rory nervously.

"I would love to believe you didn't mean any of that. But ever hear that saying _'A drunk mind speaks a sober heart'_ How do I know you weren't serious" Rory asked.

Logan sighed and walked over and sat next to Rory he bowed his head "Because I am honestly just as nervous as you are." Logan said turning his head to look at her.

"Can I ask you something really personal?" Rory asked. Logan nodded. "What about your first time? I mean we've been best friends since forever but we never talked about that stuff because it always seemed strange. But to be honest I sort of always wondered who it was"

Logan looked at her "To be honest I never thought you would have wanted to know." Rory nodded "You don't have to tell me the whole story if you don't want I just want a name."

"If you want the story, I'll tell you the story." Logan said. "Well of course I want the story!" Rory said giggling lightly. "But before we start story time.." Rory got up and walked over to the door.

"We might not be having sex but I still don't want that crazy Australian walking in!" Rory said laughing. Logan chuckled "Always one to be thinking ahead Ace." Rory nodded "On to the story Mister"

* * *

"Steph, Can I be honest I have no freaking idea why I said that. I love you and if we never have sex again it wouldn't matter. As Long as I have you." Colin pleaded.

Steph eyed him "Are you willing to get on your hands and knees and beg?" Colin nodded. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SERIOUS!" She shrieked.

"I would never want to loose you." Colin said embracing his girlfriend in a tight hug.

* * *

Things weren't however peaceful in Finn and Rosemary's room. Finn ducked as another shoe came flying at him. "Look Rosemary, I really, really didn't mean what I said."

"FINN, I liked you I liked you a lot and I should have listened when all the other girls said you were a player!" Rosemary said collapsing to the couch crying.

Finn cautiously made his way over to Rosemary. He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his neck. "Love, I really don't know why I said that. I swear on all the alcohol in the world that I would never treat you like the women in my past." He told her kissing the top of her head. "Your far to special for that."

Rosemary looked up into his eyes and she believed him. "Just, Please promise me that if you get bored you won't cheat on me. You'll tell dump me before you cheat on me." Rosemary said quietly.

"That won't be an issue because I am seeing this as a long term investment of my time." Finn told her. She giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

"It was at Finn's birthday party in the 8th grade." Logan reminisced about his first time. "I remember I couldn't go to that party because I had the flu." Rory stated.

Logan nodded. "So, you know how we've always been friends with high schoolers? Like when we were in 8th grade we were still friends with 11th graders" Rory nodded. "Well I had a slight crush on Brittany Loyle."

"I KNEW IT! Me and Steph bet on that! I so would have won!" Rory blurted out. Logan gave her a look. "Continue." Rory said settling down into his arms.

"Well Brittany asked me to dance and of course I said yes. Well while we were dancing we got pretty close and then one thing lead to another and we were making out in Finns parent's room." Logan stopped to look at Rory who was very interested in his story.

"Well we had gotten to a point where Brittany no longer had a shirt on and all I was wearing was my boxers. She broke away from me and said that she knew that I was new at it but that I had to take her pants off if I wanted to get any further."

Rory laughed a little at her boyfriend. She couldn't imagine Logan being nervous whenever he was with Rory he was so sure of what he was doing.

"So I did what I was told I took off her pants. And let me tell you it was the most awkward thing in the world. She asked me if I had a condom. I of course didn't so she reached for her purse and took one out. Then told me I needed to start carrying them around in my wallet." Logan said he was completely red he was so embarrassed.

"Logan your blushing, Your talking to me the biggest virgin in the world you shouldn't be embarrassed." Rory tried to make him relax.

"Ok." he took a deep breath. "So the next thing I knew both of us were completely naked and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. She moaned and I thought I did something wrong. Then she proceeded to laugh at me and tell me that it was a good thing. Before I knew it, it was over and she was half dressed. She kissed me on the cheek and told me to practice and when I thought I had enough to give her call." Logan said finishing her story.

Rory looked at her boyfriend for a moment then laughed a little "Did you ever call her?" Logan shook his head "No by the time I had enough practice for her liking she was in collage."

"Well at least I know your all mine now." Rory said climbing up to her boyfriends lips. He hugged her. "Does that make you any less nervous?" Logan asked.

"Actually, I think it did especially that I know when you moan it's a good thing." She teased. "I have a feeling I am not going to live that down. I mean Colin and Finn never did."

"Now I get what all those jokes were for during forty year old virgin!" Rory said laughing. Logan laughed "Yes, Finn and Colin love to bring it up."

"So we're good?" Logan asked. "We're perfect." Rory smiled. "That you are." Logan said hugging her. "So I think we should agree the rest of the weekend should have no more talk of sex. No more tension. I want to enjoy the happiest place on earth." Rory declared.

"Yeah plus people would think your strange if you told them you lost your virginity in Disney world where the hotel Room's theme is a children's cartoon character." Logan laughed.

"Exactly. Now I want to go hit some rides. Considering it is 6:30 in the morning!" Rory said excitedly. "You didn't sleep at all." Logan said concerned.

"I don't care! I wanna go on rides! Give me coffee and I am set!" Rory begged. Logan caved they changed and went to gather their friends for a day at the amusement park.

* * *

**SO THERE WAS NO HOT AND HEAVY SESSION IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I LIKED IT. **

**I'M NOT GOING TO LIE WRITING LOGANS FIRST WAS KINDA STRANGE CAUSE WELL I'M NOT A BOY SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A BOY'S OUT LOOK WOULD BE SO BARE WITH ME.**

**I DIDN'T UPDATE TWICE IN ONE DAY… I WROTE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT THE SITE WOULDN'T LET ME POST IT UNTIL TODAY SO THAT'S WHY YOU GET TWO IN ONE DAY.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE COMMENTS I LOVE THEM AND TRUST ME I AM KEEPING SUGGESTIONS IN MIND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BUT KEEP HANGING IN THERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE BELIEVE ME…YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPOINTED IF YOU GET MY DRIFT!**


	22. I want you to see

**Thanks so much for the comments I as usual loved them! I am thinking we are reaching an end on this story… Depending on where I end this one probably two or three left.**

**MATURE CONVERSATIONS, THEMES AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF SO BE AWARE! (the ratings T for the whole story but This is the only Mature chapter)**

**SO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY….**

**BUT FIRST! I want to thank****Rexsgirl29****for giving me some suggestions for this chapter!

* * *

**

"Finn, I cannot believe you!" Rory yelled. "I guess I should have warned you of Finn's love of Mickey Mouse." Logan said laughing.

"Logan, He pushed a five year old out of the way and jumped into Mickey's arms!" Rory replied. "So?" Logan said. "Well not only is that little boy scared for life, but that's embarrassing!" Steph and Rosemary nodded in agreement with Rory's statement.

"Well Logan and I think its funny and no matter what you do he's not gonna change his mind." Colin said childishly. "Oh is that so?" Rory pulled Logan away from his friends and pushed him up against a wall.

She crashed her lips into his. "Nothing I do can change your mind?" Rory said in a baby voice. "Nope." Rory began to kiss his collar bone. "Oh Common, This isn't fair your doing PG-13 stuff in a G rated environment." Logan whispered.

"Well, then either you side with me or I corrupt the youth of America with my dirty mind." Rory said sliding her hands into Logan's pants pockets. "Your not thinking about doing what I think you are." Logan asked getting tense.

"Mmhmm." Rory hummed in his ear. "Now, either you side with me or well, you will get to be really embarrassed in front of a whole lot of strangers." Rory giggled evilly.

Logan couldn't believe his sweet innocent Rory had this side to her, one with passion and lust . He wasn't going to lie to himself he loved seeing her like this but he couldn't allow himself to take part in this action in Disney world. If there was one thing that was meant to be kept innocent to Logan it was Disney world.

"Alright Ace, I side with you." he surrendered. "I thought you'd see it my way." Rory giggled. "I cannot believe you'd stoop so low as to practically give me a hand job in Disney world."

"Don't be so shocked. I'm a Gilmore, We go to drastic measures to get what want." Rory walked away with a smirk.

Logan shook his head, she was making it harder and harder for him to forget about the fact that he hadn't had sex in a month, which for him was a long time. As soon as he realized he liked Rory he stopped being with other girls because even if he wasn't with Rory he felt that it was wrong.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GO FINN!" Rosemary practically dragged him out of the hotel. "WHY!" Finn shrieked sadly. "Our bags are already on the plane and the plane is waiting for us to go back to Hartford." Logan explained.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" Finn whined. "Nobody does Finn, Nobody wants to get back to reality but never the less we have to." Colin said bitterly. "Someone for got their happy pills this morning!" Steph said brightly kissing Colin.

Logan, Colin and Finn all sat on one couch in the plane and Rory, Steph and Rosemary sat on the other. There was a moment of silence before Rory spoke up.

"Lets play a game." "Like what?" Steph asked. "Twister." Rory said sarcastically. "I'm in!" Finn chimed in.

"I mean like, True or dare." Rory clarified. "Yeah, because twister on a plane might be dangerous." Steph said laughing. "Kill my spirit why don't you." Finn crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll go first." Rosemary said. Everyone drew their attention to her. "Colin, Truth or Dare." "Truth"

Rosemary thought about it for a moment. "Ever had a crush or obsession with a teacher?" Colin's face paled in record time. "YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS DIDN'T YOU!" He yelled at Finn.

"No mate she thought of that all on her own, but now you can clearly see why I like her." Finn chuckled. "I'm confused." Rosemary said. "I mean it was just a question."

"That's where your wrong, a while ago we all thought Colin had some strange attraction to Mrs. Gilfoy, and he refused to admit anything and now that he's playing a truth game he can't lie about it." Logan explained.

Rosemary nodded as everyone turned their attention to Colin. "So?" Steph said with a evil glisten in her eye. "FINE YES I DID HAVE A SLIGHT CRUSH ON HER!" Colin yelled bitterly.

"I knew it!" Steph said laughing. "Shut up it's my turn now." Colin looked around the room, he wanted someone to reveal something more horrible then what he just revealed. "Logan, Truth or dare?" Colin sat there silently praying she would pick truth.

"Truth." Logan said flatly. "Alright, Who was the last girl you were physically attracted too?" Logan looked at his friend confused. "I don't understand the question."

"Who was the girl before Rory that you wanted to be with because she was physically attractive." Colin reworded. Logan sighed this was not going to end well. "Tessa York." Logan said quietly.

Logan looked over at Rory right after he said that, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. He knew what was going through her mind. Tessa York was gorgeous, she was already being offered modeling jobs. She was tall and thin, she had long blonde hair with bright green eyes.

The plane was silent since Logan said that name. Finally Steph broke the silence. "Logan, your turn." Logan turned to Finn because he knew Finn couldn't turn down a dare and there was something Logan desperately wanted Finn to do. "Truth or dare?"

"You know me mate, I'm a dare kind of guy." Finn said confidently. "Fine, I dare you to tell Rosemary how you truly feel about her." Logan said smirking.

Finn glared at Logan. "That's not a dare, A dare is like streaking or kissing someone. Not confessing something that's a truth."

"Yeah, Well the way I see it this is just as dangerous." Logan confided. Finn looked over at Logan who gave him an encouraging look. Then He looked at Rosemary who was confused and looked slightly scared.

"Rose, You know my previous reputation right?" Finn began. Rosemary nodded. "Well ever since you became my date for the Prom about two months ago I haven't been with any other girl." Finn told her.

The look on Rosemary's face became extremely relieved. "Rose, I love you." Finn concluded. Rosemary stared at him for a while. "I love you too Finn." She said quietly. Finn picked her up and kissed her passionately.

Rory was extremely happy for her friends but she couldn't get what Logan had said out of her mind. "Tessa York, The model?" Rory thought to herself. "I guess that's good to know." Rory again thought to herself.

"RORY! RORY! EARTH TO RORRRRRRY!" Steph yelled. "Sorry, What?" Rory snapped out of thought. "We're home." She said.

"Oh, ok." Rory said faking a smile. Logan grabbed her hand and lead her off the plane. Rory hugged all her friends goodbye then got into the cab with Logan.

* * *

"Did you have Fun?" Logan asked her trying to make the car ride less awkward. "Yeah, I loved the Aerosmith Rock n Roll roller coaster." Rory said trying as hard as she could to get out a response that wasn't one syllable.

"Yeah, I figured that'd be one of your favorites." He said smiling just as they pulled up to Rory's house. They both got out of the car. "Do you want me to stay again?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Actually, Why don't you go home. I mean I've got a ton of homework and I am sure you do too. Plus I'm sure your as tired as I am so your probably gonna want to be in your own bed." Rory rambled.

"Umm yeah, your right." Logan leaned in kissed her cheek. "Bye Ace, Love you." He said getting into his car. "Love you too. See you tomorrow."

Rory watched as Logan drove off. She sighed and walked into the house.

"Steph, I don't understand!" Logan said angrily into the phone. "What do you mean you don't understand!" Steph said back.

"How is it that she's upset!" Logan said. "I'm not angry its just she always seems to be upset with me!" Logan confessed.

"Logan, She's not upset with you. She's upset with herself." Steph explained.

"Please clarify yourself." Logan muttered. "Look, Tessa York is drop dead gorgeous! She's model for god sakes! She's already getting offers from London!" she shrieked. "I still don't understand." Logan told his friend.

"Rory just thinks she can't possibly compare to the girls you've dated." Steph stopped for a moment for her words to sink into Logan's mind. "You've got a long history with girls that look like Barbie. And Rory isn't a Barbie wannabe. And I think that's what she thinks you want."

"I like Rory the way she is." Logan confided. "You didn't do anything to make her think this way. It's just Rory's insecurities getting to her." Steph assured him.

"Alright, Thanks Steph." Logan said. "Bye Logan. Love you and good luck!" She said hanging up.

"It's gonna happen soon!" Steph squealed turning to Colin. "What do you mean?" Colin asked his happy girlfriend. "Rory's in the stage of insecurity about previous girls." Colin eyed her. "You remember right before we had sex I flipped out because you had sex with Anna Master the girl that was on the cover of Vogue."

Colin nodded in comprehension. "I just hope they do it soon, they are both dancing around the fact that they both want it so much."

* * *

The next day at school Rory avoided Logan. She only talked to him when she had too, and at lunch she spent most of the time in the bathroom trying to Fix her hair and makeup.

"I've got to say something to her! This is ridiculous!" Logan said as he sat angrily at the lunch table. "Show her." Steph said simply. "You know exactly how to do it to." Rosemary added.

"I do?" Logan asked unsurely. Both girls nodded. "Tonight. After school. I'll do just that." he said walking out of the lunch room.

Right after the bell rang Logan caught Rory before she could leave school or slip into the newspaper office. "Rory." Logan said sternly. "I've.. I've.. I've gotta get home." Rory managed to get out before she tried to walk away.

Logan caught her arm. "To what? A big empty house? Not even the house cleaner is there. Ror, Please come to my house I have something important to tell you." He said looking directly into her eyes.

Rory nodded and followed him out of the school. She got into her own car and followed him to his house.

Logan waited for Rory to catch up to him before he went into the house. "So what is so important that you have to tell me?" Rory asked Logan curiously.

* * *

Logan lead Rory into his room where he placed her in front of a full sized body mirror. "Look into the mirror. What do you see?" He said.

Rory gave him a confused look but did as he said. "I see myself." She said dryly. "No Ace, What about you."

"There isn't anything that special about me." Rory said looking at him. "That's where you are so wrong." Logan whispered in her ear. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"See when I look at you I see something beyond special. I see my gorgeous, smart, caring, talkative, witty, coffee addicted girlfriend."

"So what? I'm nothing special to look at." She said not understand what he was getting at. "Rory, When I look at you I see those beautiful blue eyes, that I've gotten lost in hundreds of times. They aren't some cheesy color contacts. I love seeing the shade change depending on your mood."

"Ok, So I've got pretty eyes. Yahoo." Rory said flatly. "Ror, you know what else I love about you." Rory shook her head. Logan ran his hand down her side.

"I love your curves. I love that you aren't afraid to eat in front of me. I love that you aren't stick skinny." Rory felt herself blush at Logan's comments.

"You know what else. I love how you bite your lip when you get nervous, or angry." Logan said as Rory realized that's exactly what she was doing.

"Why are you doing this Logan? Why are you pointing out all the qualities of mine that you like?" Rory asked quietly.

"I saw the look on your face when I said I used to like Tessa York. Yes, I used to like her. But I would never date her like I'm dating you. She's not practical pretty. Sure she pretty when she's covered in makeup and all dressed up in expensive clothing." Logan watched Rory's body stiffen at his comments.

"But you Ace, Your gorgeous, not pretty, Gorgeous when you don't have any makeup on and are wearing Penguin pajama pants." Rory turned in Logan's arms so she was now facing him.

"I want you to see what I see when I see you." Logan said looking at his amazing girlfriend in his arms. "Logan, You don't have to do this. I'll get past my insecurities." Rory told him.

"No, I do have to do it. Because It's my job to make sure your comfortable and happy. I'm glad you know that I love you but I also want you to know the reasons."

Rory looked into Logan's eyes, she couldn't find any insincerity in them. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. Logan sat down next to her. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. Rory took this opportunity as a now or never one. She crashed her lips into Logan's.

The slowly made their way to the top of the bed. Logan slowly pulled Rory's shirt up by the hem of it and Rory quickly followed his example by pulling his off.

Logan began to nibble on Rory's neck forcing her to let out a light moan. Logan smiled into his kiss as he moved back up to her lips.

Rory reached down and pulled off his pants much quicker then she had in Florida. Once again Logan followed suit and removed her pants.

Logan's hands quickly undid Rory's bra. His hands slid down towards her breasts as he gently cupped it. Rory's breathing became slightly heavier. Logan's mouth explored her chest with out any protest.

Once Logan's lips graced Rory's mouth again Rory reached and began to play with the band on his boxers. She let her hands slowly grace Logan's lower body. Making Logan break apart from her.

"Ace" Logan panted. "You don't have to do this. I wasn't pointing that stuff out so you'd go further." She shook her head. "I knew that." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Rory got herself on top of Logan and began to kiss his bare chest. Getting lower and Lower Logan felt himself become harder.

Rory slowly pulled Logan's boxers off. Rory brought her mouth down as Logan let out a heavy moan. "God, that feels good." he panted watching her.

Rory made he way back up to the top of the bed. And Logan pushed himself on top of Rory once again. He began to kiss her lips and moved down to her collar bone slowly discarding her panties.

It finally occurred to Rory that she was naked with Logan and she didn't feel completely insecure about it. Yes, It was strange to be naked with another person but with Logan she felt safe and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Logan." Rory panted heavily. "Yeah?" He responded. "Do you have a condom?" she asked innocently still trying to catch her breath. He nodded and reached into the nightstand he handed it to her. "Thanks." she said smiling even though she was beyond scared.

"Ace are you 100 percent sure about this?" Logan asked. She nodded. "You swear on coffee you ready for this?" He asked seriously. "Yes Logan, I am most defiantly want to be with you emotionally, mentally and physically." Logan smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Your scared." he observed. Rory nodded sheepishly. "Don't be. Just promise me you'll tell me if you want me to stop." he told her concerned. "Promise." she whispered.

Rory took the condom and rolled it onto him. Logan still noticed how scared Rory looked. "Here, hold my hand." Rory took it willingly and held on to it tightly.

Logan gently slid into her as she winced in pain. "You ok?" Logan asked huskily. Rory nodded for him to continue.

Logan and Rory both fell into a pattern and both climaxed at the same time. However through out the experience Logan frequently made sure Rory was comfortable.

Logan removed himself from Rory and threw away the condom in the garbage bin next to the bed. Then fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

Rory woke up next to Logan who was already awake. "Hey beautiful." Logan said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey." Rory said smiling lightly. Rory looked down, She was still holding onto Logan's hand and she hadn't let go.

Rory's eyes began to get teary. "Ror, are you ok?" Logan said comforting her. "I'm fine, I'm happy. You were so sweet and so gentle. And you never let go of my hand." She said nodding down to their hands that were still entangled.

"I love you Ror. That means forever." Logan said kissing her head lightly.

* * *

**So there it is the moment we have all been waiting for! I hope I didn't disappoint to much I am not much for writing those kind of moments!**

**And for those of you who watch Everwood, I did sort of use the idea of her being self conscious to lead into the situation.**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? SUGGESTIONS? REVIEWS I LOVE IT ALL!**


	23. New Car

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got really busy! Plus I had major writers block so every time I tried to write I Couldn't think of anything. **

**Something I probably should have mention much sooner than I did…Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, when Lorelai got pregnant she stayed with her parents but she didn't marry Chris . Chris and Lorelai are very close and Rory is very close with her father as well. All of their parents are close friends.**

**Probably only one or two more chapters depending on where this one goes, So without further a due the next chapter….

* * *

**

Rory laid next to Logan, she couldn't believe that she just did that, she didn't regret it, she was glad it was Logan be cause she loved him more than anything.

Rory looked at Logan, he was so peaceful, he had a angelic smile on his face, Rory smiled as she wrapped a sheet around herself, picked up her cell phone and made her way into the bathroom.

Rory dialed a number and waited for the response. "Hello?" Rory heard Steph's voice greet. "Hey Steph." Rory whispered. "Ror, Why are you whispering?" Steph asked confused.

"Logan's in the other room sleeping, I don't want to wake him." "Rory what are you wearing?" Steph asked out of the blue. "Umm I don't see how that's relevant." Rory stalled. "Rory" Steph warned.

"A sheet." Rory said quietly blushing even though nobody could see her. "RORY GILMORE! OUR GROUPS VERY OWN MARY…IS NO LONGER A MARY?" Steph shrieked into the phone.

"We can discuss my 'Mary' Status later, Actually I was calling to ask if you wanted to ditch school tomorrow and we could have a girls day, If you could call Rosemary and ask her. I'm still debating if I want to call my mom." Rory explained.

"I would love to ditch school to talk about my little Rory's new sex life!" Steph said with a giggle. "Your funny, Really." Rory retorted sarcastically. "Listen, I think you should call Lorelai, she can come with us, she's your best friend you know your going to tell her anyways." Steph advice.

"I guess your right." "I am, I'll call Rose, you call your mom, and we will all meet tomorrow 9 o'clock, at my house. We'll take my driver." Steph planned.

"Alright, thanks Steph" Rory said. " We'll talk tomorrow. Bye Girly, Love you." With that Steph hung up the phone.

Logan woke up hoping to see his girlfriend next to him but much to his surprise she was gone. Logan looked around she wasn't in the room. "So this is what it feels like." He said out loud to himself.

"What's what feel like?" Rory asked opening the door the adjoining bathroom. "Oh, umm nothing." Logan shook his head.

"Tell me." Rory whined. "It's nothing, it's just I woke up and you weren't there and my heart dropped. I finally knew what it felt like to wake up alone after feeling so connected to someone." Logan said quietly.

"Has the almighty player Huntz officially seen the error of his ways?" Rory joked getting back under the comforter and cuddled up to Logan.

"I saw the error of my ways as soon as I realized that I didn't have you." Logan kissed her forehead. "Logan, you know that conversation we had about you saying things that are beyond corny and sound like an after school special?" Rory asked. Logan nodded. "Well, Your doing it again." Rory teased.

"That's my sweet girlfriend." Logan said sarcastically as Rory shivered and cuddled closer into his chest. "It's eleven. You going to stay here then go to school with me?" Logan asked.

"About that, Steph, Rose and I are going to skip school tomorrow and have a girls day. Steph even wants me to call my mom." Rory explained.

Logan nodded. "I understand. Girl talk. Do you still need to call your mom?" Rory nodded. "Can we get dressed before I call? I don't think my mom would be pleased to know that I called her while I was naked cuddling with my boyfriend." Rory said laughing.

"You would be correct Ace, That would be an awkward conversation." Logan chuckled to himself as he got up to put on his boxers and handed Rory her bra, underwear, undershirt and a pair of track pants for her to sleep in since the had just come from school.

They both got dressed, Logan went down to the kitchen to get some coffee as well as to give Rory some privacy. Rory dialed her mothers phone number, for the first time she was nervous dialing that number.

"My offspring!" Lorelai shouted "To what do I owe this late night phone call?" "Hi Mom, I was just wondering if you could ditch work and come on a girls day with Steph, Rose and I tomorrow."

"Is something wrong sweets?" Lorelai asked worried. "No, It's just you've been in New York for about two weeks now and I miss you." Rory said quietly.

"Well, I will be there." Lorelai assured her daughter. "Nine o'clock at Steph's, we'll use her driver."

Rory and her mother talked for about a half hour. Logan walked back in with a sandwich and coffee.

"Alright mom, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Rory said into the phone. "Love you too Ror, oh and tell Logan that since you have him your virginity he has to give you a car. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that remark Lorelai hung up.

Rory hung up her phone but stared at it. "What's wrong?" Logan asked handing her a plate and a cup of coffee. "She knows." Rory said surprised. "How do you know? You didn't say anything to her." Logan tried to reason.

"The fact that she said 'Tell Logan that since you have him your virginity he has to give you a car' Might be some indication that she knows." Rory said laughing at the shocked look on her boyfriends face.

"Oh, that probably means she knows." Logan stuttered. "Why are you all shocked?" Rory asked confused. "It's just your probably the first girl that is going to tell their mom that we had sex. Not to mention your mom is well massively close to my parents."

"My mom isn't going to tell your parents, she might tell your mom but she's not going to tell our dads." Rory said casually. "The minute my mom Finds out she is going to call your grandmother and the three of them will start planning a wedding!" Logan shouted.

"Logan I hate to be the barer of bad news but well, Our weddings whether they were to each other or not have been planned since conception." Rory laughed crawling onto Logan's lap.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory "Any regrets?" he asked seriously. Rory snuggled into him further "Nope, but I guess we should discuss that car that you owe me." She said innocently.

* * *

"LOGAN! Colin and Finn are here! You need to hurry up!" Rory yelled up the stairs then turned to Colin and Finn. "So boys, How was your night." Rory said casually hoping to god Steph hadn't said anything she figured Logan would tell them.

"Fine, But what's with the glow you look overly happy?" Colin asked skeptically. "Oh my god! They are going to know!" Rory thought to herself. "Oh.. umm…just excited about girls day." she tried to cover.

"Oh, uh ok.. Steph has everything planned, apparently today is some sort of special girls day." Colin told her. "Did something happen in the last 24 hours us guys aren't aware of?" he pressed.

"Nope, You know Steph, she just loves to have special girls days!" Rory felt uncomfortable so she excused herself and walked upstairs. "THEY KNOW LOGAN THEY KNOW!" She said collapsing onto the bed.

"No, They don't Steph wouldn't tell them. I am going to today after school." He said leaning down to kiss her reassuringly and continued to tie his school uniforms tie. "They said I had a glow! What on earth does it mean when they say I have a glow?"

"They are just saying you look overly happy." Logan told her. "Your lying to me but I am going to let it go for the greater good of everyone." Rory said standing up to straighten his tie.

"Alright, Well I guess I'll get going. I have a jam packed day of shopping, eating, and talking about my newly acquired sex life with my best friends and my mother."

"Oh you make it sound like talking about your new sex life is a bad thing." Logan said pulling Rory into a hug. "You think awfully highly of yourself Huntzberger." Rory said laughing. "Ace, I'm hurt."

Rory and Logan walked down the stairs to a waiting Colin and Finn. "It's about bloody time. I've gotten 4 phone calls from Steph asking if you've left yet." Colin said annoyed.

"Alright, I'm going." Rory turned To Logan "I love you, Call me later." As she gave him a tender kiss and a hug. "I will, Love you too."

Rory gave Colin and Finn a quick hug and left quickly. The three boys watched her make an exit.

"Something happened last night Colin, Do you have any idea what that could be?" Finn asked. "No, my dear friend Finn I haven't a clue, Maybe your good friend Logan would love to fill us in." Colin replied

"What makes you guys think something happened?" Logan asked. "You both are glowing. Now it could be the love glow, which I currently am sporting, or it could be the I just got some glow which probably isn't it you guys have been going out for what a month? Month and a half. There is no way our sweet innocent Rory gave in to the Huntzberger charm." Finn explained.

"Whatever, common guys we gotta go we are already late for homeroom." Logan quickly changed the subject and exited the mansion with Colin and Finn following.

* * *

"MY FAVORITE DAUGHTER!" Lorelai screeched as Rory got out of her car. "I'm your only daughter!" Rory said returning her mothers hug. "LETS GO LETS GO! Steph and Rosemary are already waiting in the car!" Lorelai said pulling Rory over to the car.

Rory settled into the car. "So how was your night?" Rory said to no one in particular. "No! Our nights were obsolete compared to yours." Rosemary said.

"I am seriously going to have to sit here at tell you it step by step?" Rory asked. The three women nodded. "This is ridiculous!." Rory said but gave in and told them what happened.

Once Rory finished the three women were silent for about a minute which made Rory extremely nervous. Lorelai was the first to break the silence. "You will never know how happy I am that you added that part about the condom."

Lorelai moved in to hug her daughter "My little girl is growing up!" she said trying to hold back tears. "I don't get what the big deal is. So I am not a virgin anymore. How is that such an important milestone."

"It's one of those important steps to growing up." Lorelai said sniffling. "Enough of this emotional crap, the question we are all dying to know.. Does Logan Huntzberger ladies man live up toexpectations!" Lorelai said as Steph and Rosemary got very interested.

Rory looked at her mother and friends confused "I dont understand?" "Ror, You can't be that innocent. Was he good in the sack?" Steph shouted

A blush crept over Rory's face "This is going to be a long afternoon"

* * *

The last bell rang as Logan, Colin and Finn exited the school doors. "That was the longest day I have ever had!" Colin complained.

"Tell me about it, I never realized that just having the girls in our classes made school worth tolerating." Logan added. "So, What are we doing now?" Finn asked already becoming bored.

"Lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Colin suggested. "Good Idea" Logan added as the three guys got into his car and drove off to their favorite restaurant.

"So what was up with Rory this morning?" Colin asked once they were seated. "Oh, umm nothing." Logan hesitated. "Liar, What happened last night." Finn said suspiciously.

"I am sort of afraid of how you'll react, Finn." As soon as the words left Logan's mouth Colin knew exactly what he was talking about. "OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Was all Colin could say.

"I've had a long day of school work with no love from my lady friend and no alcohol so if someone doesn't fill me in soon things aren't going to be pretty." Finn said getting annoyed.

"Umm, Finn last night Rory and I slept together." Logan said slightly above a whisper. "Oh MY GOD!" Finn shouted. "Finn, Just calm down." Colin tried to quiet his friend from people staring.

"No! You've been going out what a month and a half and you already jumped into bed with her! God Logan! Don't you think?" Finn yelled. "Finn it's n---" Logan tried to defend.

"I don't care what your reasoning is! I told you, that if you screw something up with Rory, the girl I think of as my little sister, We are going to have a problem. You screwed this up, So I think we have a problem!" Finn was screaming now.

"Finn, I asked if she wanted to stop, multiple times, I made sure she was comfortable, I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to and after she was gone, not me! I woke up alone." Logan explained.

Finn silence to take in what his friend had just said. "You woke up alone?" Finn reiterated. Logan nodded of all the things that he had just said that is what caught Finns attention.

"You woke up alone." Finn said for a second time. "You woke up alone!" Finn said louder and was now laughing hysterically.

"I don't understand how that is funny." Logan said giving Finn a strange look. "It's just the first time you stick around and are looking forward to seeing the girl when you wake up and she isn't there. Leave it to Gilmore to throw you a curveball!" Finn was still laughing.

"So your not going to try and kill him?" Colin asked disappointed. Finn shook his head. "How is that fair! When I had sex with Steph you chased me into traffic!" Colin whined.

"As much as I was looking forward to attempting to kill Huntz, him waking up alone I think equals anything as bad as I could ever do." Finn said still laughing. "God you must have felt like a loser!" Finn continued.

"Alright, Let it go Finn." Logan deadpanned starting to feel Stupid. Finn continued to laugh until his food came.

They were about to order desert when the song "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys Started to blare from Logan's cell phone. Colin and Finn both gave him a strange look. "Rory, has inherited her mothers quirk of messing with people's ring tones." Logan explained both boys immediately understood.

"Hey Ace. Love the new ring tone." Logan said. "Ah, I thought you would!" Rory said happily. "So is Finn plotting your death?" "Actually, the fact that I woke up alone this morning made him laugh hysterically and stop all death threats." Logan explained

"Darn, He chased Colin into traffic I wanted to see what else he could come up with!" Rory said with mock sadness. "So you want me dead? You had your way with me and now you want me gone?" Logan asked jokingly.

"You caught me!" Rory giggled. "So us girls were thinking about inviting you guys to a movie night. What do you guys say?" Rory said sounding innocently.

"Guys Rory wants to know if you guys want to do a movie night." Logan asked Colin and Finn. "I GET TO SEE MY LOVELY ROSEMARY AND MY LITTLE SISTER OF COURSE I OBLIDGE!" Finn yelled.

"I am going to take that as a yes, See you soon Love you bye!" Rory said and hung up.

* * *

The guys headed to Rory's house where they all sat around mocking movies and eating junk food eventually all the girls were asleep.

Lorelai said it was fine that they all stay the night in the guest rooms together, she trusted them. Finn and Colin carried their girlfriends to a guest room and Logan carried Rory to her bed room.

Logan stripped to his boxers and cuddled into bed with Rory. Rory opened her eyes slowly. "Logan?" Rory whispered. "Yeah Ace?"

"I don't think I told you this earlier but I really don't regret anything. In fact I am glad we did it last night, I trust you with my life and I love you more than anything."

Logan pulled her closer to him not believing that he deserved a girl like Rory, she was to good for him. "I love you more than life itself, You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

* * *

**I know! I know! I know! Lame chapter! I could not think of where to go from last chapter! There is going to be one more chapter and then it will be the end. So Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? TELL ME AND REVIEW! **


	24. Epilogue

**This chapter would have been up way sooner had my hard drive not crashed! Therefore, My last chapter which I was probably 5 paragraphs from being done got deleted! **

**So without further a due I bring you the final Chapter in my first fan fiction story She's waiting for you. **

**This is an Epilogue because I love to know what is going on in the future… So think 10 years from now (making them all 27 or 28 years old)

* * *

**

**IN THE LAST 10 YEARS:**

**Colin and Stephanie: **They broke up at the end of Junior year because Stephanie felt like she was holding Colin back. However, They were so completely miserable without each other (and drove everyone around them crazy) That they got back together Freshman year of college where they both Attended Yale. Colin Proposed to her after Graduation and were married the Following summer. Rory was Steph's maid of honor and Logan was Colin's best man.

**Logan and Rory: **Logan and Rory broke up the day before they left for College. Rory went to Harvard and Logan of course went to Yale. Rory broke up with Logan because she wasn't sure that he could be faithful in a long distance relationship. This of course tore Logan apart, and brought him back to a Playboy's life style of being with a new girl every night, but in all reality the only girl he ever wanted was Rory. Rory tried to date other guys but she always compared them to Logan so she stopped dating completely and threw herself into her studies. Once she was reunited with Logan at Colin and Steph's wedding she realized how much she needed him and they got back together.

**Finn and Rosemary:** Finn and Rosemary also broke up at the beginning of Senior year, It was a mutual breakup. They continued to stay friends and eventually Finn even began to consider Rose like a sister. After College Rose married Robert a man she met in college with Finns blessing of course. Finn continues to be the eternal bachelor.

* * *

**10 years and five months later…**

"I can't do this." Rory said as she began to cry. "Rory, Yes you can. You've wanted this forever. I am not going to let you talk yourself out of this now." Steph said walking over to her.

"What if I am not good enough, What if I mess up? What if he finds someone better?" Rory babbled. "Ror, Logan is madly in love with you, Always has been. He isn't going to find anyone better and in Logan's eyes you can do no wrong." Steph reassured her.

"I don't know, I just don't want him to regret this." Rory whispered more to herself than anything. "RORY GILMORE! You are going to get into this dress that you look drop dead gorgeous in, You are going to march your ass down that aisle and you are going to marry the man that you are head over heels in love with!" Rosemary shouted.

Rory stood up and stepped into the dress and Steph zipped up the back. Rory stood there when there was a knock at the door. "COME IN!" Rory shouted.

"Love, I've told you once I've told you a million times, screaming in the sunlight hours isn't good for my hangover!" Finn said barging in.

"Oh my god Finn!" Rory said rushing over to hug him. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it back because of some business meeting." Rory said pulling back "Not that I mind that you here!" Rory screeched hugging him again.

"Love, All the booze and redheads in the world could not have kept me from coming to your wedding. After all who would give the best man speech if I weren't here. I wouldn't trust something that important with Colin!" Finn said.

"Wait? Logan knew you were coming?" Rory asked shocked. "Yeah, Called him a few weeks ago, Don't get mad love, he wanted to surprise you."

Rory's heart melted, Logan knew how much Rory missed Finn when he was in Australia for business. Finn was like her brother and not having him around was strange.

"Well, I guess since the wedding is starting in ten minutes you should get back to the guys." Rory said starting to get teary eyed again.

"Ror, Logan is over there worrying that he isn't good enough for you, worrying that he doesn't deserve someone as good as you. You two are meant for each other, because I have told you that from day one and I am never wrong." Finn said self assured.

"Alright, I have to give Rory the honeymoon speech!" Lorelai said bursting into the room. As soon as she spotted Finn she bolted towards him. "MY LONG LOST EXOTIC SON!" she yelled as she ran up to hug him.

"As much as I missed you, I have to give Rory the honeymoon speech so I'll talk to you later." Finn nodded. He kissed Rory on the forehead and left.

"Alright, So on to the honeymoon speech." Lorelai said clapping her hands together joyfully. "Mom, I haven't been a virgin since I was a junior in high school. I know how this whole sex thing works." Rory stated flatly.

"Yes, but you see every mother dreams of giving the big sex talk to her daughter right before her wedding and seeing as you have been sexing up Logan for years I guess I don't have anything to say to you except I want grand babies and I want them soon." Lorelai said seriously.

"Oh my god mom!" Rory shrieked. "When you say it like that It makes me sound like a whore!" "You are anything but." Lorelai assured as she checked her watch.

"I guess we need to get you into shoes and your Val seeing as you walking down the aisle in 4 minutes." "I'm nervous, is that normal to be nervous to marry the man you love? What if it's a sign that I shouldn't get married?" Rory shrieked.

"I am not going to force you to get married Hun, it's your choice. But it is normal to feel nervous, I am sure Steph was nervous, Rose too." Lorelai said as she looked over at the two girls who nodded.

"Your right, I love Logan, when I picture my future it's Logan." Rory said confidently as she walked up to behind the doors.

Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead "I love you, and I don't care how old you are or who your married to you are always going to be my baby girl." She said crying as she went to take her seat next.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Finn said "Logan's up their waiting." Rory nodded. She gave Finn, Colin, Steph and Rose all a hug. "This is it. I am going to marry Logan." she said.

"Bout' damn time!" Colin said loudly. Then looked at the strange looks he was getting. "Hey, You were all thinking it don't pretend you weren't!" He tried to defend.

Rory laughed as Steph who was the maid of honor and Finn who was the best man made their way down the aisle. Next Rose and Colin. "Here goes nothing." Rory said linking arms with Chris.

"Daddy?" Rory asked in a baby voice. "Are you crying?" Chris nodded. "My baby girl is going to have another man to take care of her, another man to love her just like I do. But I am glad it's Logan he's a good man and will take car of you." Chris said kissing his daughter on the cheek

"You ready?" Rory nodded and they made their way down the aisle as everyone stood up. Logan saw Rory coming down the aisle. "She's gorgeous." he whispered to himself. He was glad he was spending the rest of his life with Rory, she was the love of his life.

Before Logan knew it Rory was standing next to him holding his hand trying not to cry. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows, Lorelai why don't you begin." The priest said.

Rory stared into Logan's eyes "Logan, My first memory of you is beating up my stuffed Lion, not long after that you smashed my cupcake with pink frosting might I add. Those two things are something that will permanently get you put on a Gilmore Girl's bad side." Rory said causing the crowd to laugh.

"From that point on I figured you were out to ruin my life. Though now it seems you have done nothing but make my life better. We've been through it all from First kisses in Finns wacky game of seven minutes in heaven to crazy girls at homecoming, You were there. I consider myself lucky to have a man in my life that can remind me that life is to short go through it making Pro Con lists. I love you forever plus a day." Rory finished.

Neither Rory or Logan couldn't fight them anymore the tears ran down their faces. "Logan your turn." The priest said.

"Lorelai, Rory, My Ace. To quote one of your favorite songs. 'It's not about the money we make its about the passions we ache for I just need you by my side' In the beginning of ninth grade you told me that my last name and my looks were not what life was all about, and trust me I didn't believe you, In fact I spend the next year trying to prove you wrong. Of course, you were right, I don't need money and I don't need looks I do however, need you. There is only one you, no replacement, no substitute could ever measure up to you. You my Ace, forever and for always."

It was official everyone in the church was crying even the priest looked weepy. "Do you Lorelai take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" Rory nodded "I do." she said as tears streamed down her face. "Do you Logan take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said cheerfully. Logan pulled Rory to him and kissed her deeply expressing things that he could never manage to say. Everyone clapped as the couple made their way back down the aisle.

* * *

The reception was big but then again Shira and Emily would have had it no other way. Finn's best man's speech was one of the best anyone had ever heard, too bad Finn was so drunk he couldn't remember what he said. Steph's maid of honor speech made everyone cry. And soon it was time for the couple to dance.

"Ace, I can't believe you changed our song." Logan said a little angry. "Logan, I changed it because that song was a nothing song, It had no meaning. This song is what I want you to know." Rory said smiling hopefully that he wouldn't stay mad.

Logan's heart melted whenever she smiled like that. "Alright, Ace. This better be good." He said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor as the music began to play.

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
That's when I love you  
I love you just that way  
To here you stumble when u speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love you endlessly  
And when your mad cause you lost the game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love you  
I love you anyway _

Cause here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
Cause that's when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you  
No matter what

So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
That's when I love you  
I love you, A little more each time  
And when you cant quite match you clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
That's when I love you I love you  
More then you know  
And when you forgot that we had a date  
Or that look that you give when you show up late  
Baby I love you ,I love you anyway

So here's my promise made tonight  
you can count on me for life  
Cause that's when I love you  
When nothing u do can change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you  
No matter what

Ohh that's when I love you when nothing baby, nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn, the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you , when I love you no matter what.

Logan and Rory danced. Rory rested her head on Logan's chest neither of them said anything they danced just listening to the words of the song Rory picked out. Once the song had ended and a regular slow song began to play Rory lifted her head to see Logan staring intently at her.

"You didn't like it?" She said worried. Logan shook his head. "Nope, I loved it, but in my defense, My clothes usually match." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and her husbands antics. She loved the sound of that "My husband." she quietly not meaning for him to hear her. _  
_

"You like the sound of that?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. A sweet smile appeared on her lips and she nodded "More than you will ever know." He smiled back at her "That makes two of us."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Sorry mate, but I'm going to have to cut in." Finn said forcing them to break their kiss. "Besides, you've got a month in Italy to smooch."

"Fine, I will go mingle. Hands where I can see them Finn." Logan warned kissing Rory one last time and leaving her with his best friends. "I promise my intentions are almost honorable." Finn said giving a wink and beginning to dance with Rory.

"So, All the worrying was it necessary?" He asked. Rory shook her head "Defiantly not, being with Logan feels right. I need him." she admitted.

"I told you, No one ever listens to me!" Finn pouted. "We obviously just don't know how smart you are." She told him as the song ended.

Rory hugged Finn as he left her to go pursue a beautiful redhead at the bar. Rory walked back to the table to see Stephanie in tears. "Steph, What's the matter?" Rory asked worried.

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant and I just told Colin and he flipped, Logan went after him and now I am ruining you wedding. I am a horrible person!" She said sobbing harder.

"Stephanie! You are not ruining my wedding, In fact the odds are with out you their wouldn't be a wedding." Rory smiled and hugged her best friend. "Colin will be thrilled once the shock wears off he loved you and there is nothing more that would complete his life than to have a child with you."

Stephanie looked at Rory and sniffled "Really?" Rory nodded "Really, Now lets go dance!" she said as both girls got up and made their way to the dance floor.

Rory and Steph danced to a fast song until a slow song came on and the girls began to slow dance together getting strange looks from guests. "I'm the bride so they must know I am straight and yet I still am getting odd looks." Rory said laughing.

"I guess that makes me the forbidden lover." Steph said going along with the joke. Both girls were giggling wildly when they heard Colin. "Can I cut in?" he asked quietly.

Rory nodded and left to find Logan so they couple could have their space. Rory found Logan being occupied on the dance floor with her mother. "Poor guy didn't know what hit him." Rory thought to herself as she turned around and Faced Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Hey, Mitchum." Rory said brightly. She had grown up with Mitchum being like her second father. "Hello Rory, May I have this dance?" Rory nodded as he lead her to the dance floor.

"I've never seen you or Logan so happy. Your both glowing." Mitchum said. "I am beyond happy I cannot believe I got lucky enough to have a man like Logan." Rory said happily.

"My dear, I think the correct sentence would I cannot believe Logan got lucky enough to have a woman like yourself. There are not many people who can deal with Logan on an everyday basis. He should count his blessings to have found someone who willingly has."

"Thanks for the work up dad but my lovely wife and I have a flight to catch in about an hour." Logan said as he appeared on Rory's left.

Mitchum chuckled to himself he have Rory a hug and shook Logan's hand. "Congratulations you two, you deserve to be happy. Have a good time on the honeymoon. And don't let your mothers talk you into grandchildren yet." And with that Mitchum left the couple.

Logan looked at Rory confused as Rory let out a little laugh. "Ah, My mother has already told me she wanted them soon, and your mother practically cornered me and in no uncertain terms told me she wasn't going to be around forever and would love to have at least two."

Logan looked a little nervous, "Don't worry Huntz, You aren't going to be my babies daddy, At least not for a while." Rory joked.

"Good to know, Lets go get changed so we can go on our honeymoon" He said smirking evilly. "I want to see the sights in Italy, Logan." Rory said seriously.

"and I want to see the hotel room." Logan told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

**One year and three months later…**

"How on earth did this happen!" Rory said panicked. "Well Ace, When a man and a women really love each other sometimes they want to show each oth…"Logan said but got interrupted.

"LOGAN! I know _**HOW**_ but we were usually so careful" Rory flung herself onto her bed. "Except…" she trailed off.

"Except when?" Logan questioned not being able to remember a time they didn't use some form of protection. "Your birthday." Rory muttered.

"We didn't use a condom but you were on the pill.. weren't you?." Logan said. Rory shook her head. "No, Remember I had missed a day while I was sick."

"Well.." Logan paused as Rory gave him a questioning look. "At least we can never say this baby wasn't conceived out of love." Logan said and smiled not smirked smiled.

"Your smiling." Rory said quietly. "I smile all the time." Logan told her. "No, You don't smile. You smirk, that smart ass, cocky, patented smirk that you've had since you were born. But very rarely do you whole heartedly smile."

"Ace, I am beyond happy. The woman I am in love with is carrying my child. What is there not to be happy about?"

"I'm happy too. It's just we are going to have to move, So we are going to have to find a place close to a school because I don't want my child to have to move around a lot. Oh! And what about our work! I don't want to take a lot of time off, I mean I know we don't have to worry about money but I like work, oh and Vinchenzo he loves his spot and I hate disrupting Vinchenzo I love him!" Rory rambled but was stopped by Logan's lips.

"What was that for?" Rory asked. "It's the only fool proof way of getting you to shut up." Logan joked. Rory hit his shoulder. They sat there for about 10 minutes in silence.

"Ace?" Logan said turning to her. "Whose Vinchenzo?" Rory stared at him. "Your jealous of Vinchenzo!" Rory said laughing. "Whose Vinchenzo?" Logan said getting upset. Rory climbed onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, No worries. Vinchenzo is the coffee maker." She said giving him a kiss. "Oh! How silly of me to not remember you name inanimate objects." Logan said kissing her back.

"Your beautiful." Logan told her pulling away. Rory positioned herself so she was straddling his lap. "I love you." Rory whispered in his ear. Logan kissed Rory with more passion. He picked her up as they made their way to the bed room.

Rory laid with her head on Logan's bare chest. "We're gonna have to do that a lot to make up for the lack of it when the baby is born." Logan told her. "So Finally you have an excuse for your horny teenage boy hormones." She said giggling and snuggling up to him.

"We have to tell everyone." Rory said. "Our mothers are going to be thrilled." Logan added. "So will Steph she told me the other day she was3 weeks pregnant again." Rory informed him.

"Baby number two! We're gonna have to catch up to them." Logan said playfully. "Lets get through this one first." Rory said before she fell asleep in the arms of her husband.

* * *

Rory and Logan were having Lunch with Shira, Mitchum, Emily, Richard, Lorelai and Chris. "I'm nervous." Rory confided.

Logan took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me, It will be ok the women will be more than thrilled and after the male population get past the urge to kill me for corrupting their innocent Rory, They will be thrilled too."

"Promise?" Rory asked as if she was a five year old. "Ace, I promise. Plus I'm always here and you know how good I am at escape routes." He winked as Rory rang the door bell.

The maid answered it and guided them into them into the living room with the older generations. "My only daughter!" Lorelai gasped. "IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" She said rushing towards Rory giving her a hug. "Mom I saw you the other day for coffee."

"Not the point." Lorelai said walking over to Logan to give him a hug. After the hello's and small talk Rory and Logan decided now was as good of time as ever.

"Everyone we would like to tell you something." Logan said getting the rooms attention. "Your not getting a divorce are you!" Shira shrieked. Logan gave his mother a strange look "Um, no." Logan said noticing the look of relief on her face.

"Right, Anyways. Rory and I want to tell you something and we hope that you will all be just as happy about it as we are." Logan said as Rory stood up and took his hand.

"Get on with it!" Lorelai shouted like an impatient five year old. "Alright, We are pregnant." Rory said happily.

Shira, Emily and Lorelai all gasped in happiness and immediately went over to congratulate the couple. "I am so happy! I cannot wait to spoil my granddaughter!" Shira said excitedly.

Chris, Richard and Mitchum went up to the couple as soon as Lorelai, Shira and Emily started to daydream about what the baby would look like. "Imagine his blonde hair and her blue eyes!" Emily gushed as the other women agreed.

"Congratulations, To both of you." The three men hugged Rory and shook Logan's hand.

The Lunch went by quickly after Logan and Rory left they decided to tell their friends.

* * *

Steph, Colin, Finn, Rose and Rose's husband Robert who had fit well into their group sat on Rory's couch drinking, Except Steph who had a soda.

"So why are we all here?" Finn asked bluntly. "To enjoy each others company." Colin said calmly.

"I don't like Finn, He gets to consume massive amounts of alcohol and I don't!" Stephanie whined. "Well if you hadn't let your husband knock you up. …Again then you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you?" Finn said snidely taking a big gulp of his drink. "You can't be mean to a pregnant women."

"Oh, Believe me. I can." Finn said as Steph playfully slapped his arm. "RORY! LOGAN! Come tell your news soon! Finn is beginning to be mean!" Steph yelled.

Both Rory and Logan emerged to see their friends. Finn was tormenting Stephanie as he drank a Margarita which was Steph's favorite. As Colin, Rose and Robert were discussing something.

"So what's the news, Your not getting a divorce are you?" Finn said like a panicked little kid. "No, Why does everyone keep asking that!" Logan said a little frustrated.

Rory grabbed his hand "We're going to have a baby." she said calmly. Finn squealed like a teenage girl and ran up to hug Rory. "I am so happy for you! I get to be a Uncle!" He said excitedly.

"Finn, Steph and I have a son, you know Joshua he's about one stands about this high blond hair. Ring a bell? You're his uncle." Colin pointed out. "He doesn't like me." Finn explained.

Steph and Rose ran over to Rory. "Oh my gosh! We're all pregnant." Rose said. Both Rory and Steph looked at her confused. "I was going to wait a while to tell you but I am pregnant too."

All three girls jumped up and down squealing. "We are in for a Roller coaster ride my friends." Colin said to Robert and Logan. Who were both laughing at the fact that Finn had joined the girls in the jumping and squealing.

* * *

**8 and a half months later…**

"SCREW THIS!" Rory shouted from the bedroom of their new house. "What?" Logan said coming into to see his very pregnant wife laying on the bed in a her robe.

"I Thought you wanted to go out?" He told her. "Yes, Well I did. But since I am the size of an elephant and can't find anything I am willing to wear in public we are staying home." Rory told him.

"Alright we'll stay in and order out. As long as I am with you." Logan told her sincerely sitting on the bed next to her.

Rory was pregnant and along with her pregnancy she got the massive surges of hormones. "Logan?" Rory said. "I know Ace, Corny." he said remembering all the times she told him that he sounded like an after school special.

"No, Not Corny. Your amazing. I take you for granted. You put up with my crazy habits and especially now that I am pregnant my wild moods and cravings. I love you and I don't think I tell you that nearly enough." Rory said turning to her husband who pulled her to him.

"Ace.." He began to say but was interrupted by her lips. "I know I am big and pregnant and an emotional basket case but I want, or rather need to be with you." Rory said pulling off his shirt.

"Rory, Your gorgeous, you were gorgeous before this baby, your gorgeous while you are carrying our baby and you are going to be gorgeous after this baby. You've always been a bit on the emotional side and there is nothing I would rather do the be with you." Logan told her pulling her shirt off as well.

Rory slowly pulled Logan's clothes off as he did the same. Logan's hand started at her cheek and traced down her body over her shoulder down, down her breasts and over her round belly down to her thighs forcing Rory to let out a light moan.

Rory and Logan made love, Rory felt like nothing could go wrong when she was in Logan's embrace.

Rory laid in bed with Logan's hand rubbing her stomach lightly. "I love you." Rory told him. "I love you Ace." Logan smiled and kissed his wife tenderly.

Rory began to get up. "Where you going?" Logan asked watching Rory pick up her robe. "The bathroom, being eight and a half months pregnant really does a number on your bladder." She joked.

"Way to kill a moment Ace." Rory laughed. "I try."

Rory was washing her hands when her water broke. She didn't panic she walked out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. "Logan, My water broke. You need to get dressed and we need to go to the hospital." Rory said silently patting herself on the back for being so calm.

"You sure? I mean your two weeks early." Logan asked. "Yes Logan, I am sure unless you want to go check the bathroom floor yourself." she retorted sarcastically.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes Rory was at the hospital and pushing. "Logan you are going to pay!" was the forth threat she had made in the last 10 minutes.

"Common Ace, One more push and you are home free." he said holding onto her hand.

No sooner had he said that did a baby girl begin to scream. "Would Dad like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked. Logan nodded and cut the cord staring admiringly at the Infant. "We're parents." Logan said reaching his wife as the nurse handed Rory a pink bundle.

"Who would have thought they'd see the day?" Rory said joking as she stared at the baby in her arms. "Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

Rory nodded she hasn't told Logan her name suggestions "Lorelai Marissa Gilmore Huntzberger." "Marissa?" Logan asked shocked. "Yep Marissa." Rory confirmed. Marissa was the name of Logan's grandmother who he had been very close too he loved her and was crushed when she passed away.

"And Gilmore?" Logan asked again. "Yes, She is going to be a Gilmore Girl, Addicted to coffee, very up to date on pop culture references and attracted to spiky haired, rich blonde boys."

"No." Logan said. "No?" Rory asked questioningly. "No, She's not dating. Especially if she looks anything like you." Logan joked kissing Rory and stroking the Baby girls face.

At that moment he looked at the two women who were now going to occupy the rest of his life. His life was complete he was married to the women he was utterly in love with and they had a beautiful daughter. Life was perfect.

A few hours later Rory got a phone call saying that not more than four hours previous Stephanie had given birth to her second son Landon. Then five days later Rosemary gave birth to a beautiful redheaded girl Jasmine.

* * *

**15 years later….**

"Mom, I'm nervous." Marissa said sitting at the counter drinking coffee with her mom. "Don't worry I will handle your father." Rory assured her.

"Handle her father for what?" Logan said walking into the kitchen giving both his wife and his oldest daughter a kiss. "Oh Hey Daddy, Umm Why Don't you talk to Mom, I've got homework. Bye!" Marissa said quickly exiting the room.

"Logan, Josh asked Marissa out." Rory said calmly. "NO!" Logan said abruptly. "And why not?" "Because, He's Colin's son. And I taught Colin everything he knows which means Colin taught his son everything he knows about girls which means this boy has my line of thinking which means **NO**" Logan said forcefully.

"That's too bad, I already said she could." Rory said kissing her husband "Besides as long as Carly doesn't start to date Matt I think we are safe." Rory joked. Carly was Logan and Rory's second daughter and Matt was Finns son that was about the same age.

"You know now that you say that Carly and Matt will inevitably start to date." Logan said. "No, Matt has a thing for Jasmine. It seems that he has inherited his fathers love of redheads." Rory said with a laugh.

"You know if someone told me years ago that I would be married to you with two daughters refusing to let them date my best friends son's I'd call them crazy." Logan told his wife.

"Well, I'd be right there with you." Rory said "But like Steph told me when we were teenagers, I was waiting for you and you weren't going to disappoint me. And Logan my love, you never have."

* * *

**AND THIS IS A WRAP! I couldn't find a way to end this! So sorry if this sucks but that is the end. This was my first story and I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have read it and reviewed you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I am starting my second story soon it's not a sequel or anything because this story is put to rest but it will probably be a RORY/LOGAN story because those are my favorites!**

**REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
